Megaman NT Warrior :Reloaded
by AnaLakura
Summary: Chapter 23 is uploaded: Lan and friends are trying to find Chaud after his little out burst. But find out the teams for the next round in the tornment. A preround race is about to begin. IGPX ,Death Note, Megaman crossover. PS: I would like a review
1. The New Girl in Town

**Author's note:** Ok,I want to make this story to have lots of fan made navis and Net Ops,so when you review the chapter put a little about you character team and I'll put them in upcomming chapter,I'll try to put everyones in.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Lyoko or Megaman NT Warrior/ Rockman.exe,but the characters I made up are my own characters and they belong to ME!

* * *

It the year 20XX,everyone has a Personal Terminal,PET for short.Even world like this has it's problems,it just happends to be in virus and evil crime sydicates.There are people that have the power to stop them,sometimes they are officials,net saviors,or even ordinary people like me and you.But this is the story of a special girl.Gifted in many ways,but also cursed with them as well.Her name is Ana Fire Koshaki Hikari,and this is her story of her and her friends adventures. 

Let's start with her past,she was born in DenTeck City,Japan. She was put up for adoption when her birth parents,got news that they were having twins in the next week. So she was put up for adoption.She was adopted by the Koshaki family. The family was very rich and owned a big company.So Ana made her net navi, Lakura.exe,because her parents were never home.When she was 5,she went to her parents' christmas party,and meet a nice boy with black and white hair with ice blue eyes. Their parents made them dance together,so they dance out of their parents sight to get away from them. They decieded to have a netbattle in the garden.Ana pulled out her PET and her battle chips out of her purse. The navis fought for hours on end,until the boy's navi gave out. So they went back inside together. But the next day he had left. No knowing if they would ever meet each other.

Eight years later, at Kadic Accademy. It was lunch timeand all the kidswere happily eatting and playing. Ana was sitting at a table with a few of her friends eatting lunch.

"So what do you wantto do after school " Tori asked.Ana took a bite out of her pizza.

"Wellwe could go to the arcade" Ana suggested.

"A few net battles, let us just hope we don't get called on Net Savior duty" Tori said as everyone continued to eat.

"Come on Tori,we have not been on a mission for a good month now, what are the odds of going on a mission today" Cory said as he put down his soda.

"Yea Tori, the only place in the world that has problems where they need crossfusion is in Japan, and what is the chance we will be transfered to Japan"Anatold her short little friend.

"Well you never know" Tori said as a man, who the group knew was on of Ana's buttlers.

"Miss, I'm sorry to bother you like this, but something of sudden emergency has occured" The man told Ana and her friends.

"What happened that make it a matter of a family emegency" Ana questioned her buttler.

"As you know, your parents were on there way back here from Japan," the man continued," they have died in the plane crash over the ocean"

"Your kidding, right" Ana said as she started feel a tear rolling down her face.

"No miss, I am not, I also must tell you that you are not really related to your parents, they are your foster parents" the man told the group of friends.

"So are my real parents alive, do you know where they are" Ana asked.

"Yes, they are Dr. Yurrchicho Hikari and Mrs. Hakura Hikari, they like in DenTeck City, Japan" the man said "If you like, I'm sure they would let you back into their family"

"That would be great," Ana said a bit cheerful about it," Could you prepare a Jet for me to go to Japan"

"Very well miss,would you like to leave right now"asked the man.All the kids sitting at the lunch table got up.

"Your not going alone,I'm going too"said Tori,as she put on her backpack.

"Yea,we're not going to let you have all the fun"Cory told Ana.I started crying.

"Thanks guys,Lakura is there a super computer in DenTeck City"Ana asked Lakura she held up her PET.

"Yep,there aretwo of them,want me let the Net Police know your going to need to put in a transfer to the Net Police in Japan,and email your birth parents"Lakura asked her net op.

"Well then let meet up at the Lab everyone,shut down our super computer and go to shut it down"Ana told the group of friends.Everyone ran into the forest to get into the Lab.

* * *

Meanwhile in DenTeck City,Chaud and Raika were sitting a the table at the Hikari home waiting for Lan to come home even thought it would be a few hours till he got home. 

"Umm Mrs.Hikari,you have an new message would you like me to open it for you"asked Chaud.

"Sure,could you read it to me Chaud"Mrs.Hikari said as she continued cooking.

"Lets see,it says,Dear Mom,I know it has been a while but the family that adopted me when I was young, today died and I was told I was to come and live with you.I will be comming around 1 o'clock your time today.Don't tell Dad I'm comming home I want to surprize him.I'll be ariving at DenTeck Airport with a few friends cause they could not bare to see me leave,don't worry they have home there in DenTeck City.So see you in a bit.Ana Hikari"Chaud read.

"Since when does Lan have a sister Mrs.Hikari"Raika asked.

"She was born a six month before Lan making her older then Hub and Lan.In fact she was the one that sent Dr.Hikari the plans to make the Dimentional Area Generator,she also one of the best Net Saviors in America I hear"Mrs.Hikari replied.

"Well some how smarter then Lan too"Chaud said Raika laughed.

"Chaud,I think we should make sure she finds her way her all right"Raika told Chaud.

"Ok,lets go then,since Lan won't be home for at least another hour or two"Chaud replied.The boys headed near the door,but the doorbell rang.So Chaud opened it.

"Is the Hikari residents"Ana asked.

"Ana is that you"Mrs.Hikari said as she walked near the door.

"Mom is that you"Ana asked.

"It's so good to see you,please come in"Mrs.Hikari said as Ana came in with a few boxes.

"So is this Lan and Hub"Ana asked,Mrs.Hikari laughed.

"No these are two of Lan's friends,Raika and Chaud,Lan is at school,and hub died early on,but his brain is in Lan's navi Megaman,please sit down"Mrs.Hikari said as Raika,Chaud and Ana sat down on the couch.

"Chaud I think I know you from somewhere, have we meet before" Ana asked.

"I feel the same, I think we have" Chaud replied.

"So I hear your a Net Savior"Raika asked.

"Yea ,best of my team ,we had a few problems with darkloids and zanloids,so me and a few other net saviors did CrossFusion to beat them with ease,but before we left we shut down our super computer knowing lyoko would not vansh.Lakura knew there was two super computers over here,so just incase"Ana said.

"So..."Chaud said but was interupted by Lan and Maylu comming in the front door.

"Hey Chaud,Raika,why you guys here and who is the girl"Lan asked.

"Lan,I'd like you to meet your sister,Ana"Mrs.Hikari told Lan.

"Si...ster" Lan said a bit confused as he sat down on the couch where Chaud and Raika were sitting.

"Nice to meet you Ana,I'm Maylu Sakurai,I live next door"Maylu said as she went to sit next to Lan,Chaud,and Raika on the couch.

"Gezz Maylu, already friendly with her" Lan nagged.

"Well it never hurt to be a bit friendly to new people" Maylu said politely.

"Mom,why did you not tell me about Ana"Lan asked his mother.

"Well we didn't want to make you worried"Lan's mother replied.

Ana went on telling Lan and Maylu her story.It went on for like two hours.Then Dr.Hikari came home.

"Hello everyone,I'm home"Dr.Hikari said as he entered the room.

"Dear,there is someone here to see you"Mrs.Hikari told her spouse,Dr.Hikari looked at everyone on the couch,and saw a person he knew but had not seen for a very long time.

"Ana,could it be,could it really be"Dr.Hikari said as if he was going to cry.

"The one and only,good to see you Dad,hope the Dimentional Area Generator plans worked"Ana told her dad as she smiled.

Dr.Hikari laughted then said,"After all these years,your home,and they worked like a charm,came in at the right time too"

"Everyone dinner's ready,we have curry and pizza"Mrs.Hikari said as everyone ran to the table.You could tell Ana and Lan were related to each other,by how much food they ate.

"So...Ana I guess your going to be entering the N2World Prix,"Chaud asked the brown haired girl,"you'll have a chance at beatting Lan"

"I guess so,Chaud could you have Protoman show Lakura where we can sign up on the net"Ana asked as she grabed her 3rd piece of pizza.

"Sure,I guess so,Protoman"Chaud said as he was interupted by his navi.

"Of corse,come on Lakura"Protoman saidas he ran of in to Net City.

"They seem a little eager to run of like that"the green eyed girl said as she watched her navi run off to Net City.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Net City**

Protoman and Lakura were walking through Net City.

"You know it's been a long time since we last saw one and other"Protoman told the white haired female navi.

"To long,I guess you still remeber the dance we shared and the fight I won with you"Lakura said to Protoman.

"Never forget a strong navi like you,back then you were just taking it easy on me"Protoman saidas Lakura noded in agrement,"and here we are,sign-ups for the N2 World Prix"

Lakura went up and grabed a sign up sheet.

"Wow what easy things you had to accomplish to join"Lakura said as she finshed up her sign-up sheet,then turned it back in.

"Ready to go"Protoman asked Lakura.

"You bet,lets go"Lakura said as they teleported back to the Hikari house sever to join up with the other net navis.

By the time they had came back,everyone was done with dinner.Protoman jacked outand went into Chaud's PET.

"Well see everyone tommarow for my first day of class at school,"Chaud said,"It was nice to see you again to Ana"

Lan looked more confused then normal.After everyone left,Lan helped Ana set up here room.They finshed setting up her room at nine o'clock at night,then went to bed.Ana was happy to be starting school tommarow.


	2. The First Day of School

Authors Note: Here is Chapter 2 for all the people who readthe last one.Hope you like it.Thank you Shademan for revieing my story, your the first one.I'm hope lots of people put in there navisand Net OPs in for the story,cause they will all go in the N2 World Prix.I really would like that.But remeber toR&R.I'll leave you to your reading so bye now.

Disclamer:I do not own Megaman NT Warrior/Rockman.exe or Code Lyoko,I only own the characters I made up.

* * *

Ana woke up at seven am in the morning. She went over to her computer and unplugged her PET then left it on the table as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower. 

'Wow, I can't believe it, I've finally home and I'm starting school' she thought as she took her shower.

After about 10 minuets in the shower she came out and put on her clothes then went back into the bathroom to blow dry her hair. As she was blow during her hair someone was knocking on the door.

"Hey, Ana get out of there I need to use the toilet, really baddly"Lan yelled as he ran around in circles.

"Give me one seccond, I'm almost done" Ana yelled at Lan through the bathroom door. Lan sat there tapping his foot for a few minuets. Then the door opened, Ana stepped out as Lan ran in.

"Guess someone really needed to go" she said as she walked back to her room to grab her backpack and her white PET with Lakura inside.

"Morning Ana, what was all that yelling about" the purple eyed navi asked her net op.

"It was just Lan, trying to get me to open the door, so he could use the toilet" the green eyed net op said,Lakura laughed, as she walked down the stairs to see her mother cooking and her dad sitting at the kitchen counter reading the newspaper.

"Morning dear, breafast is on the table"Mrs.Hikari said as Ana walked up to the counter and sat down on a chair to start eating.

Lan started to come down the stairs, but fell on his way down.Ana, Lakura and Megaman started to laugh at him. The doorbell rang. Dr.Hikari put down the news paper and opened the door.

"Good morning Dr.Hikari, is Lan and Ana ready for school" Maylu asked.

"Yes, I think they are ready"Dr.Hikari said as Ana and Lan ran over to the door.

"Looks like there all ready to go. Oh could the three of you run over to the Lab after school, we have practice today for all the CrossFusion members. Since we have a lot of new people"Dr.Hikari said to the three kids outside the door. They made a swift nod then ran out to the side walk.

"So Ana are you excited to be starting school today"Maylu asked Ana.

"Yea, I know at least I'll know a few people at school" Ana said, Maylu looked a tad confused.

"What do you mean"Lan asked his older sister.

"When I came here, a few friends came with me too, they didn't want me to go all by myself, so they will also be starting school today" the green eyed girl said

"Here we are, DenTeck Academy," Maylu said," Come on, let's go up to our classroom"

The three kids take the elevator to floor 7 and walk to room 7-A.

"And here we are,Ms.Mari's 7th grade class," the red headed girl said," class starts in like five minuets, so you should go outside and wait for Ms.Mari with all the other new kids"

I nodded and went outside of the classroom and saw Chaud and some of my old friends.

"Good morning Ana" Chaud said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Chaud" Ana replied to the boy with black and white hair.

A lady in aquamarine dress walked up to the group of students just as the bell rang.

"It's good to see all of the new students have arrived, my name is Ms.Mari, and I'll be your teacher for the seventh grade." Ms.Mari said to the new students, "Now I'm going to go in the class and inform the current students that they have a lot of new students. Now do any of you have any questions?"

A girl named Tori raised her hand, "Um, Ms.Mari will be getting seated today as well"

"Yes ,you'll get your seat right after you tell the class a bit about your self and could you all get into a line" Ms.Mari said as she went into the room. All the new students formed a line and waited for Ms.Mari to signal them in. When she did all of them came in the door shut. "Today we have eleven new students, would each of you like to tell us a little about each one of your selves"

Ana was up first,"Hi, my name is Ana Hikari, I'm Lan's sister, I just came back from America after my foster parents died"

"Ana you can take a seat behind Maylu, now would the next person tell the class a little bit about them self" the brown haired teacher said a Chaud started to talk.

"My name's Chaud Blaze" Chaud said as he waited for Ms.Mari to tell him where to sit.

"Chaud would you sit behind Lan" Ms.Mari said as Tori talked about herself, she got to sit next to me, I was happy that my best friend was sitting next to me. Devon, Cory, Cody, Chris, Dia, and Roxi all talked about them selves. But the last new student surprised Ana, Lan, and Chaud a lot.

"Hi, my name is Sean Obihiro, I know some of you are wondering why I'm here," Sean said, Lan and Chaud looked pissed off," Most of you know me as in the past as the leader of Grave, at the time I was under mental control, I understand you may find it hard to believe but it is true. I also would like to say I'm sorry to Chaud and Lan for all I caused them and hope they will be able to accept me as their classmate"

"Sean I believe you cause I'm a demented dragon faerie, your more believable then me" Ana said as she lit a few small fire balls and started to make them spin. At that moment everyone started looking at Ana,"What it's what I am"

"Sean could you have a seat next to Chaud, so we can start today's lesson" Ms.Mari said as the bell for break rang ,"But first break, feel free to do what ever you want to do until the bell rings again"

Mostly everyone got up to walk around and talk with there friends. Ana and her friends got up and surrounded Sean.

"Uhh what's up guys" Sean said neverous

"So how did you get your self out of jail so fast, huh, good behavior" Lan questioned Sean.

"As I said, mind control, and after they let me out the net police approached me and wanted to see if I could do CrossFusion with my new navi, Axel.exe, I did it successfully and was put on your team" Sean told them and smiled. Lan wanted to punch Seam but Chaud and Ana were restring him from doing do, just then all the Net Saviors PETs in the room started to ring. It was Mr.Famous (Famous for the people that don't like to make him mad)

"There is a siduation down at the Geothermal power station, Zana is on the move again, and what ever he is doing can't be good, so I want the entire team to go" Famous said.

"You go it Mr.Famous" Lan said.

"No need for formalities Lan, I want all the new CrossFusion members to go as well, so good luck" Famous said and with that the first mission started. Most of the team got into Chaud's Limo, but Ana and her friends got into her limo. Chaud was curious about this. But before he was able to tell her something about it, the two limos started heading near the geothermal power station.

* * *

Next Time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded 

Lan: What is Zana up to this time!

Ana: It can only be a bad thing.

Megaman: Let's hope Aelita can deactivate the tower in time before we get killed

Lakura: Hey looks like we have a quite a handful of Zanaloids on our hands, but didn't Megaman and Lan deleted them already

All: Next Time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded, Icy Bubbles from Hell


	3. Icy Bubbles From Hell

Author's Note: **PLEASE PUT ONE OF YOUR OWN ORIGNAL CHARACTER FOR ME TO PUT IN,OR ELSE I WILL HAVE TO MAKE UP SOME LAME NAME LIKE BOBMAN!YOU DON'T WANT THAT IN THE STORY,NOW DO YOU!**So go on and read.

Disclamer: Once again I do not own Megaman/Rockman or Code Lyoko,But I do own all my made-up character so no funny bussness without my permission

* * *

The two limos stopped at the Power Station in Yoka. The team got together outside the Power Station. 

"Ok, we're going to need to jack in our navis to see whose causing today's problem" Chaud said as Dimensional Area.

"Or we can kick some Zanaloids ass, right here, right now" Ana said as she put in a few battlechips in her PET.A ton of aqua viruses appeared in front of them.

"CROSSFUSION" All the Net Saviors yelled. Everyone came out in CrossFusion form of their net navis. Chaud, Sean, and Lan all were slicing and dicing lots of aqua viruses.

"Tomahawk Rolling" R Tomahawkman Said as he started a red spinning attack on the viruses.

"Roll Arrow" R Roll said as she shot lot viruses.

"Elemental Wave, Ice" Ana yelled as a giant wave of Ice hit a ton of viruses.

"Search Laser" R Searchman said as he shot some viruses.

"Sonic Boom" R Protoman said as a couple of viruses disappeared.

"Mega Buster" R Megaman said as he shot a few viruses down

"Axl Ax" R Axl said as he used an Ax to cut some viruses down.  
"Medi Capsule" R Medi said as she tossed a few pills at the viruses to make them vanish.

"Sakura Wind" R Madison said as she made lots of sharp Sakura peddles attack the viruses.

All the Viruses we deleted. But not too soon after 3 Zanaloids navis came out. It was Freezeman, who had red eyes and lots more crystals coming out of him. Bubbleman, he just had red eyes, still very annoying. And Coldman, who had red eyes and looked like a big refrigerator.

"Frozen Icy Bubble of Doom" the three evil navis said as a giant ice cold bubble came near them. R Protoman went up to the bubble with his sword and popped it open.

"What bubble, I see no bubble," R Protoman,"Ana would you like to give them the final blow"

"You bet I would, Lakura turn on Fire Wood Style" Ana said to her navi.

"Let's do it" Lakura said as their body turned Red and Brown.

"Fire Wood Wave" R Lakura yelled, some how all the Zanaloids logged out, Bubbleman was deleted. The Dimensional area came down, everyone CrossFusion ended.

"How the hell did you do that" LAN asked Ana.

"Had Lakura turn on the style change button, why" Ana replied more calmly then LAN.

"Oh no reason" Lan said a tad irritated

"Let's go home we have to practice for the N2 World Prix, cause remember it does start tomorrow" Maylu asked.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Lab in the woods near DenTeck Academy**

* * *

"Transfer Aelita, Transfers Yumi," Jeremy said a he materialize the 2 girls to Lyoko, "Transfer Ulrick, Transfer Odd Virtualization" Jeremy said the 2 boys landed right next to the girls,"The activated tower is north by northwest" 

"We're on it" Yumi said as she hopped on to her overwing, Ulrick got on to his motorcycle and Odd got on to his hover board. They start moving on their vehicles and went zooming down the road in the forest sector.

"Guys looks like Zana is sending the welcoming committee" Jeremy said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Jeremey, were make sure we give them the proper greeting" Odd sarcastically said to the blond boy back in the real world. They started approaching the things Zana sent out. It was just a few blocks and crabs. Ulrick got out his sword and hit one of the crabs.

"Well just 5 more to go" Ulrick said he said as Odd used a few of his arrows. Yumi hit two the blocks. After like five minuets all of the things that Zana sent out we defeated. But Aelita was picked up by the scipazoa. Yumi sent her fan flying to disconnect the cords that were taking Aelita's memorys. Odd started hitting it with his arrows.

"Go on princess deactivate that tower" Odd said as Aelita said whale running into the tower. She flew up to the next floor. Then walked to the center of the room and a screen came up to her and she put her hand on it, the screen said Aelita and ok'd her to deactivate the tower. Out side the tower its red aura turned back to its normal blue. Jeremy de-virtualized the four kids back to earth.

"We probably should go home and get ready for the N2 World Prix, remember it is tommarow" Aelita said, everyone nodded and they went back up to walk home.

With everyone all excited for tommarow, with the N2 World Prix, most were practicing.Lan was sleeping. Ana was at Higsby's Chip shop looking for some new chips with Maylu, Yai, May, Sakura, and Tori. Chaud was at his house practicing with Protoman for their battle.Even thought they knew it was not nessacery. But for tommarow would be everyones fight.

* * *

Maylu: Next time onMegaman NT Warrior: Reloaded 

Ana: Wow, for the first round there is a lot of people, and even better after every three or four rounds. We get to go to a diffent country.

Aelita: But first we have to make it through the first few rounds

Yai: I wonder who we'll fight in the opening round

Lakura: Ana going to be opening the torniment for them with the first fight, let's home we win it.

Maylu: Good Luck you guys

All: Next time, Round One, Ana's Fight


	4. Round One, Ana’s Fight

Author's Note: thinks of a comment to put herewell sorry I have not put up a chapter for like ever but I've been working hard at school.

Disclamer: I still don't own Megaman/Rockman nor Code Lyoko so...

* * *

"LAAAANNNNN WAKE UP!" Ana yelled at her little brother. Ana had been ready for ten minuets, when Captain Sleepalot was still in bed. Megaman had already tried to wake up his net op, but failed to succeed. Lan opened his eyes. 

"What is with all the yelling" The brown haired boy said half awake and half still asleep.

"It's the start of the N2 World Prix today, and my match is in twenty minuets and I don't want to keep everyone waiting down stairs, everyone but you has had breakfast too, SO GET YOUR ASS MOVING!" Ana yelled at her siblings, then stormed downstairs.

"It doesn't look like someone is happy" Chaud said sarcastically to Raika.

"Shut it will you I'm ticked off as it is" Ana said as little flames came on above her fingers.

"Uh Ana, your hand is on fire" Maylu said, a tad worried about her.

"Uh, you never saw that" Ana said nervously, as the fire above her finger tips went out.

Lan came running down the stairs, then tripped.

"For his next trip" Tory said.

"Let's get going, since the someone over there has finally joined us down here" Ana said as everyone started heading near the door to get out.

Yai and some of the other girls went in Yai's pink limo. Everyone else went in either Ana's or Chaud's limo.

* * *

**Ten minuets later at the Den Dome **

* * *

"Ana you better hurry so we make it to our match on time" the white navi said as her net op ran off from her group of friends to the arena. 

"Good Luck out there" Lan yelled to his older sister.

* * *

**Out in the Arena **

* * *

"In the right corner, we have long time net battler, origanly from the states but now lives in Japan, here is Ana Hikari" Ribbita yelled into her mic as Ana stepped onto the platform. Then another girl with a white turtle neck and a red sleeveless dress down to knees came out into the arena. 

" And her opponent is Rosemary DeRose, a new comer from Jawaii, not much is known about her but it is said she is one of the best from Jawaii" Ribitta yelled excitedly into her mic," So let the N2 World Prix begin"

The crowd cheered loudly in excitement for the start of the tournament

"So are you ready over there Rosemary" Ana asked her opponent politely.

"Yep, I don't plan on losing to you either" Rosemary said with confidence.

"Looks like your already going to lose to me," Ana said as she raised her PET in preparation to jack in her navi," Get Set, Jack In Lakura TRANSMISSION!"

Lakura appeared on the large monitor, and then prepared to fight.

"Ok then, Let's go Kageko, Jack in Kageko.Exe and POWER UP!" Rosemary said as her navi appeared on the moniker about 100 meters away from Lakura.

The words battle start flashed below the navis on the floor they were standing on.

"Let's make this quick Kageko" Rosemary said.

"Sounds like someone is a bit cocky, cause you might want to take a look at the fight" Ana said as she put in another battle chip.

"What Kageko how what!" Rosemary yelled, in shock as she heard her navi was logging out.

"And that's game" Ribbita yelled.

Ana went up to Rosemary to shake her hand. But she only pulled her hand out.

"You might need this chip" Rosemary said as she handed Ana a navi chip with her navi's emblem on it.

"Uh thanks I guess" Ana said questioning the chip.

"So there you have it folks, the first match of round one of the N2 World Prix has been completed, now if your one of the completed the first round match list is up and it goes as followed, in the Fire Arena in one hour is Lan Hikari and Megaman vs. Mary Towa and her net navi Ring, Down in the Aqua Dome we have Chaud Blaze and Protoman vs. Commander Beef and Sharkman, then 30 minuets later in the Rock Stadium we have Dex Oyama and Gutsman vs. Maylu Sakuri and her navi Roll, In the Leaf Dome we have Mr. Match and Torchman vs. Raika and Searchman" Ribbita said.

Ana walked of the stage after hearing all the names she wanted to hear be called. Outside the arena Lan, Maylu, Chaud, Raika and all of the others were waiting for her.

"You really showed her didn't you" Chaud said complementing her.

Ana blushed, "I guess so"

"So….Who wants to go to lunch, because I can't net battle on an empty stomach, and I bet someone is hungry too" Lan said listening to Ana's stomach grumble in hunger.

"Ok let's go" Ana said leading the group to a hamburger stand near by.

* * *

Lan: Next time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded 

Chaud: Lan and I are going up next.

Lan: I wanted to fight Commander Beef but I guess this girl will have to do.

Maylu: Well good luck guys

Ana: I'll be watching you Chaud so don't you lose

All: Next time, Round One, Fire and Water

Lakura: What a lame episode title

Author: Watch it I can kill you off you know

Lakura: Uh ok….

* * *


	5. Round One, Fire and Water

Authors Note: Ok, I'm going to be grounded for a while so don't expect daily updates and I appogize for the shortness today, I did not have much time to write it. But next time it will be longer.starts to play rock paper sissors's with Lan, Maylu and Chaud

Author: Hahah Chaud has to do it.

Chaud: Why did I even come today.

Author: Because I'm the author and I'll make you do it, so drum roll please.

Lan hops over to the Author's drum set.

Maylu: Not her's, your drum set.

Lan: Oh right

runs over to his own drum and gives the drum roll

Chaud: Fine...AnaLakura does not own nor even want to own Megaman NT Warrior / Rockman.EXE, so don't sue her.

Author: Ok good, now that's done and over with let's get this show or chapter or whatever on the road.

* * *

"Man that was good" Lan said after finishing his fifth burger 

"Well not everyone had five hamburgers no did we" Chaud said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Chaud sir, ours and Lan's match is about to begin in just a few minuets, I believe we should be making our ways to the stadiums" Protoman stated to his net op.

"Come on Chaud, we should get going, bye guys see you after Chaud finishes his match" Ana said as she grabbed Chaud's arm and dragged him away to the aqua dome.

"Poor guy" Sean said trying to pity him.

"Lan you should be on your way to your match too ya know" Maylu suggested.

"Fine I'll get going" Lan said as he followed Maylu's suggestion.

Lan was running down to the Fire Arena with some of his other friends running after him.

By the time Lan was entering the arena, Ana had dragged Chaud up to the stage and dropped him down and took her seat in the little place for close friends and family sitting down on the stage.  
"Ok…It looks like our first computer has just dropped Chaud on the stage, well here comes his opponent Commander Beef" Ribbita yelled from her mic in the little room in the middle of the stadium.  
"Hello Chaud, It's been along time since we last encountered each other" Commander Beef said proudly.

Chaud stood up and looked up to man with the fish helmet on his head, "Long time no see"

"Yes, but let's start our battle" Commander Beef stated as he prepared to jack in his net navi Sharkman, "Get set Jack In Sharkman Transmission"

Sharkman appeared on the screen in the arena. Chaud sets up to jack in.

"Fine, let's get set jack in Protoman Transmission" Chaud said as Protoman appeared on the screen. The words 'BATTLE START' flashed across the screen.

"Let's do this Protoman" Chaud said determinately," Bamboo Sword Download"

A brown sword appeared in Protoman's arm, "Take this and that"

" Nice try, Fin Cutter" Sharkman said only being hit by one on the slashes Protoman did to him, and then sent a sharp fin shaped blast to Protoman.

" Barrier Download" Chaud said while slotting in a barrier battle chip.

A big white barrier appeared around Protoman protecting him then disappeared.

"Thanks Chaud" Protoman thanked his net op," Now where was I, now I remember Elemental Sword"

Protoman went attacking Sharkman again this time giving Sharkman major damage.

"Getting tired in your old age Sharkman" Protoman said to his opponent before Sharkman logged out.

"I commend you on your victory against me, please take this battle chip to remember our battle" Commander Beef said as handed over the Sharkman navi chip.

"Uh ok….nice to see you again" Chaud said.

"Tell Lan I said Hello will you" Commander Beef asked.

"Sure will, so see you around" Chaud said as he walked of the stage to meet Ana.

"Well I know you could have done it faster but at least you won" Ana said calmly.

"Well sorry," Chaud responded "hmm, do you think Lan finished his match by now"

"Well with Chaud's match won and finished, Lan Hikari's match has not even started yet due to his opponent is still in the bathroom, the next match is about to begin with Maylu Sakuri and her net navi Roll vs. Dex Oyama and Gutsman ,so if you want to watch a good match head over to the Rock Dome, and that's all for now" Ribbita said on the TV monitor in the hallway.

" I guess we'll go cheer Maylu and Dex on" Ana suggested as her and Chaud continued to walk down to the Rock Dome.

* * *

Roll: Next time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded 

Gutsman: Why do I have to fight Roll guts guts

Megaman: Blame the random fight generator

Lakura: I don't want either of you to lose, I'm hoping for a tie

Protoman: Well we're all be cheering you on

Glyde: I wish both of you luck

All: Next time, Round One, Roll vs. Gutsman

Lakura: This one I hope will be good

Author: Don't for get to give a little R&R

Lakura: Tune in tomorrow for more Megaman NT Warrior:Reloaded


	6. Round One, Roll vs Gutsman

**Author's note:** Still in need of reviews and new charcters

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Lyoko or Megaman NT Warrior/ Rockman.exe,but the characters I made up are my own characters and they belong to ME!

* * *

"Lan i'll be right back as soon as I win my match against Dex" Maylu said as Lan waited unpatiently. 

"Ok Maylu, and Good Luck" Lan said cheerfully.

"What makes you think your going to win Maylu" Dex said angerly

"Well for your information Dex, Roll and I have compeated in many tornaments after you left and won them, I'm also on Lan's Cross Fusion team as well" Maylu said a bit irritated.

"Uhh why don't we head over to the Leaf Dome now" Dex suggested.

Dex quickly ran out of the Fire Arena.

"Guess we should be going too" Maylu said as she ran out of the Arena and ran down the hall and got into the Leaf Dome.

"Let's go Roll, Jack In and Power up" Maylu yelled as she jacked in her navi Roll into the Leaf Dome computer.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but Jack In Gutsman Transmission" Dex said a tad guilty.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in the fight Roll, Guts Guts" Gutsman apoliges.

"Don't worry Gutsman, I'll forgive you, just give me your best" Roll said politely and gave a smile.

"You ready Roll" Maylu asked her pink friend.

"Let's Rock & Roll Maylu" Roll said comfedently

The words 'BATTLE START' flashed across the screen.

"I'll start of with a Roll Blast" Roll said blowing lots of kisses near Gutsman and made him all disey.

"Gutsman here's a Mega Guts Thump" Dex said and downloaded a Mega Guts Thump battle chip.

"Life Aura Battle Chip Download" Maylu said as she downloaded the chip to make a big pink aura appear around Roll and blocked Gutsman's attack.

"When did you get that rare chip Maylu" Dex asked.

"Yai got it for me for my birthday last year" Maylu said as Ana and Chaud came running in to the stadium.

"Well at least it's not over yet" Protoman said as he took a seat in the spectator seatting.

"What took you so long you guys" Maylu yelled to her friends as the fight between Gutsman and Roll continued.

"I had to go to the bathroom, I drank to much lemonade at lunch" Ana said as a sweet drop appeared behind her.

"Roll here's an Aqua Tower Battle Chip, and download" Maylu said as Roll took in the Aqua Tower.

"AQUA TOWER" Roll said as bent down to relased two big towers of water.  
"Area Steal Download" Dex said as he quickly teleported Gutsman away to safty.

"Roll Arrow" Roll yelled as she used her pink bow and arrow and shot lots of pink arrows at Gutsman.

"Ouch" Gutsman yelled, he was obusley about to log out.

"Maylu should I put him out of his pain and send him back to Dex" Roll asked kindly to her red haired net op.

"I guess so Roll Sword download" Maylu said as a pink sword appered as Roll's arm.

"Sorry Gutsman, Roll Slash"Roll yelled as she triple slashed Gutsman.

"Gutsman Logging Out" A voice said as Gutsman demateriled and returned to Dex's PET.

"I can't believe we lost to Maylu and Roll" Dex said a bit sadly.

"And that's game folks, Maylu Sakuri and her net navi Roll will be moving onto the next round, let's check in on Lan Hikari to see if his opponent has arrived yet"Ribbita said as the moniter turned the camera on in the Fire Arena.

"Hey Megaman how much longer do you think I'll have to wait" Lan asked his little blue net navi.

"I hope not much longer, because this is getting borning" Megaman said to his younger brother.

"It says here in the rule book for the torniment if the competer does not come in twenty minuets of the set time he or she will be disquafied from the tornament" Ribbita said on her microphone.

"Well Megaman how much time do we have" Lan asked his navi.

"About six point eight minuets" Megaman said.

"Wonder how Maylu and Dex's match went" Lan thought out loud.

"Your thinking out load again aren't you" Megaman commented.

"No not at all" Lan said as a sweat drop appered behind his head.

Meanwhile over in the Leaf Dome

"Come on Lan's match might start in a few minuets, and I really don't want to miss it" Maylu complained as Ana  
"Why do you want to watch Lan so badly it's not like you like him at all in that way...or do you" Ana said interagatingly.

"I think your on to something Ana" Chaud said a bit intreaged.

"Ok then if I tell you who I like, then you guys tell me who you like" Maylu said.

"Chaud you go first" Ana suggested to her black and white haird friend.

"Uhh fine, I like umm you Ana" Chaud said as his face turned super bright red.

"Chaud are are you serious" Ana said stutteringly. Chaud nodded.

"Oh Chaud I feel the same way" Ana said as she started crying.

"Promise you won't tell Lan that I like him" Maylu said as she was blushing.

"WHAT?" Ana and Chaud yelled out.

"Have I not been very ovieuse to you guys that I like him" Maylu said.

"Umm Maylu, Lan's match will be starting in three minuets" Roll said a bit worried that they would not make it in time.

"Umm let's go now" Maylu said as she stood up and pushed in her chair she was sitting in.

"Right" Ana said as Chaud grabed her hand and helped her stand up and then they all ran down the hallway not knowing if they would make in time for the start of the match. With one second to go they slid in to the arena right before Lan got ready to Jack in Megaman to the computer server.

* * *

Megaman: Next time on Megaman NT Warrior : Reloaded 

Protoman: After fifteen minuets on the toilet

Chaud: She finaly desides to join us in the Fire Arena

Lakura: No one really knows about her

Ana: Let's hope she is not to hard for Lan to beat her

Maylu: I hope Lan wins

Roll: Don't worry I'm sure he'll do fine….I hope

All: Next time, Round One, Lan's Fight

Lakura: This one I hope will be good

All: Tune in tomorrow for more Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded

* * *


	7. Round One, Lan’s Fight

Author: Yay, I'm not grounded anymore and Wednesday is my BIRTHDAY! Well please read on and don't mind this stupid little comments up here, now it's time for the game of rock,paper,sissors to see which stupid, um I mean fantastic person get's to read the disclamer. Today's people(Victoms) are Roll, Lakura and Ring.

Lakura: How the hell did I get dragged into this.

Author: I imagened you, drew you and put you on the internet, so I can, so shut up and start.

Roll: One, two, three

Lakura does paper,Roll does Sissors, and Ring does sissors as well

Lakura: NOOOOOOOO

Ring: Shut your trap and get on with it

Lakura: AnaLakura does not and will never own Rockman.exe/Megaman NT Warrior, but she does own me and my net op, so if your going to try and take us for what ever reson, she will hunt you down and take us back.That is all.

Author: Good Job, now let's hope someone who is nice enought to read and review this story of mine will come.

Roll: So please remain in your chair at all times and don't leave till you review.

"Ok it is the match everyone has been waiting for, in the Blue corner we have the runner-up from the N1 Grand Prix ,Lan Hikari and his net navi Megaman, then in the Red corner we have Mary Towa from Netopia and her navi Ring" Ribbita yelled as the crowd cheered the two on, "So what are we waiting for let's get this battle started"

"Are you ready Megaman" Lan asked his blue friend.

"Oh yea Lan, let take one home for the team" Megaman replied to his brown haired net op.

"Then let's do this, Get Set, Jack in Megaman.exe TRANSMISSION!" Lan yelled as an inferred light hit the computer. The crowd went wild.

"I hope we can win, So Jack in Ring Transmission" Mary said a tad shy as her navi Ring was plugged into the same sever as Megaman. The word battle start flashed across the screen.

"Mega Buster" Megaman said as one of his arms turned into his trusty Mega Buster. Ring did a cart wheel to avoid Megaman's buster shots.

"Hehehe this is fun, but now it's time for a Ring Attack" Ring said as the two large rings on her ponytails on each side of her head went flying near Megaman.

"Barrier Download" Lan said as he put in a barrier battle chip making a huge barrier appear around his net navi.

"Thanks Lan" Megaman thanked his brown haired net op.

"Now let's try this Fire and Aqua Swords Download" Lan said as he quickly put in the fire sword followed by an Aqua sword, turning Megaman's arms into a fire and aqua swords.  
Megaman went into attack Ring with the two swords, But the rings Ring threw started to come back and hit Megaman.

"Nice try, but let me show you how it's done, Mary can you send me some Mini Boomers" Ring said, Mary quickly put in three mini boomers. The mini boomers were set all around the arena,

"Ha you think that will stop us, Proto Soul Download" Lan said as he put in his Proto Soul navi chip, causing Megaman to turn into Megaman Proto Soul.

"Now your in for it" Megaman said as a red sword appeared as one of Megaman's arms, "Sonic Boom"

A huge slash from the sword cause the mini boomers to explode and not cause any damage.

"Uh Oh, Mary let's try and finish this" Ring said to her net op, Mary.

"Uhh………………….ok…….Dragon Fire Battle Chip in and Download" Mary said as Ring's arm quickly turned into a head of a dragon.

"Dragon Blast" Ring said as she unleashed a huge fire ball came close to Megaman.

"Hmm looks like the navi has two much ego" Lan said.

"So you want me to cut it down to size then" Megaman finished Lan's sentence.

"Exactly, Hero Sword Download" Lan said as a new big, sharp sword replaced Megaman Proto Soul's original sword.

"Final Blow, Hero Slash" Megaman yelled unleashing his final attack on Ring. This automatically logged Ring out and sent her back to her net op's PET.

The buzzer sounded to say the battle was over.

"Wow, what an amazing fight, and with that Round 1 of the N2 World Prix has been completed" Ribbita said," The next set of matches will begin next Friday, so all round two competitors have until then to prepare for the battles, so good bye and good night, this is Ribbita signing off"

Lan came running down off the stage to see his friends.

"Well you could have been slower" Ana commented her little brother.

"Sorry but she really did put up a good fight" Lan admitted.

"Well what's happened has happened now let's go home and get some rest, tomorrow's Sunday and I was thinking we could all go to Castillo" Maylu said.

"What's Castillo" Ana asked the red haired girl.

"Castillo, is a near by theme park, it's really fun to go to" Maylu said to her friend.

"Oh cool, I'm in" Ana replied.

"If she's in I'm in" Chaud said then smiled at Ana, which made Ana blush.

"Raika why don't we go two" Pride said as she appeared out of no where.

"Ahhhhh" Lan screamed,"Where the heck did you come from Princess Pride"

"I came here for the N2 World Prix, I won my match too, I figured since I have nothing to do I'd go with all of you to Castillo" Princess Pride said.

"Good to meet you" Ana said.

"Oh who might you be" Princess Pride asked politely.

"I'm Ana Fire Koshaki Hikari, I'm Lan's older sister" Ana replied, Princess Pride looked shocked.

"Well nice to meet you too," Princess Pride said,"Well I guess I'll see you all tomorrow"

Before she left she gave Raika a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"Wow, never thought I Raika would like Princess Pride" Lan told his friends.

"And Princess Pride would like him back" Chaud said.

"We should get going, now so let's meet at me and Lan's house for tomorrow" Ana said

Everyone nodded, and started to head to their cars.

Maylu, Lan, and Ana all went home in Ana's Limo. Yai took Dex and Tory home in Yai's Pink Limo. Then Chaud took Raika back to his hotel in his own black limo.

Outside of the Hikari Home

Lan and Maylu were left outside all alone. Ana was up on her balcony watching Lan and Maylu; she knew Lan was going to say something that he has always been meaning to say to Maylu

"You did great today Maylu" Lan said happily.

"Thanks Lan, I'm going to go inside, it's getting cold out here, so……………Good Night" Maylu said before she started to walk near her home next door.

"If I don't say this now, I might not ever say this, so hear I go" Lan thought.

"Maylu wait" Lan yelled, causing Maylu to stop in her tracks and turn back.

"What is it Lan" Maylu said.

"Maylu, there is something I need to tell you, if I don't say it now I might never say it" Lan said bravely.

"Ok, then what is it, I'm listening" Maylu said interested what Lan had to say.

" Maylu, we've known each other for our entire life, you have been there for me when I needed you most, with all that we've been through together, I've grown feelings for you,……………Feelings of love" Lan said while blushing as red as an apple.

"Lan, you really like me" Maylu said as she was going to break up into tears.

"Yes, Maylu, I like you for who you are and nothing will ever change that" Lan said as he continued to blush.

"Oh Lan" Maylu said as she started to cry and flung herself onto Lan ," I feel the same way, I've always been to shy to tell you, that I do too, I'm just so glad you feel the same way about me as well"

Lan started to move in to kiss Maylu, Maylu leaned in and they had their first kiss. It may have only been for a minuet but Lan was happy that Maylu liked him.

"Maylu you should be getting inside" Lan said.

Maylu nodded and ran inside her house with a smile on her face.

Lan slowly walked inside. Ana took her video camera inside with her and left it on her bed next to her PET, then ran down stairs to find Lan.

"Smooth moves Lan, I never thought you would admit it to Maylu" Ana said as she sat down on the couch across from Lan.

"WHAT you saw all that" Lan said.

Ana nodded.

"Well I'm off to bed, night" Ana said as she quickly ran up the stairs to her room.

"You better run" Lan yelled as he angrily ran after his older sister.

"Wonder why Lan's so mad" Hakura thought as she finished up the dishes.

Ana locked her door so Lan could not get in.

"So how mad was he" Lakura asked Ana.

"Very Mad, but at least he can't get inside now" Ana said.

"Nice, could you put me in for my nightly charging please" Lakura asked.

"Sure thing Lakura" Ana said as she hooked Lakura up to the PET charger.

"Good night Ana" Lakura said before powering down.

"Night Lakura" Ana said as she jumped on her bed to go to sleep.

* * *

Roll: Next time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded

Maylu: We're all going to Castillo

Chaud: Look's like we are in for a day of fun

All: Next time, Castillo Fun

Lakura: I hope no one try to attack up when we're there.

All: Tune in next time for more Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded


	8. Castillo Fun

**Author's note:** Still in need of reviews and new charcters, I'd like to thank Colenel for helping make it through my writers block. This time it was bad, but now I'm back. Maybe I'll get another one up tommorw. give me your comments now

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Lyoko or Megaman NT Warrior/ Rockman.exe,but the characters I made up are my own characters and they belong to ME!

* * *

"Ana get you butt out of bed or we'll be late" Lakura yelled from the PET charger.

"Lakura it's only..."Ana said as she slowly got out of bed and went to the computer to see what time it was," goshie-all-mighty, IT'S NINE AM, did they leave yet, they better have not"

Ana was scrambling to get dressed and get her stuff together. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Knock Knock, can I come in" a voice said from outside the door.

"Who is it" Ana asked as she grabbed her syncrochip from her desk and put it in her battlechip case.

"It's me Chaud, can I come in" Chaud said.

"Ok you can come in" Ana replied as Chaud slowly opened the door.

"You ready to go, Lan, Maylu, Raika, Princess Pride, Yai, Dex, Tori, Jasmine, Dingo and Tory are all waiting downstairs" Chaud said.

"Oh ok, let me grab Lakura" Ana said ask she ran over to her PET charger and stuck the PET in her little messenger bag.

"Ok, let's go" Chaud said as he started to walk down the hall to go down the stairs.

"Well well well, it's nice of you to wake up" Lan nagged his sister.

"Shut it or I'll tell everyone what happened last night with you and one of the girl in this room" Ana threatened her younger brother making him and Maylu blush intensely.

"Come on let's go already" Yai complained as she headed to the door to get to her pink limo.

"Yea, let's go" Tori said.

" 12 people, so let's not try to stuff everyone in one limo, Half in Chaud's limo and the other half goes with Yai in her pink limo" Lan suggested.

Everyone agreed, so Ana, Tori, Raika, Princess Pride, and Jasmine went with Chaud. Everyone else went with Yai.

Outside Castillo's entrance

"And here are your tickets, and please have a great day" the lady at the ticket booth lady said as she handed Chaud the 12 tickets thought the window. Chaud walked back to his group of friends at the entrance.

"I got the tickets" Chaud said to his friends. Chaud got stampeded by all of his friends leaving two tickets in his hand.

"Need a hand there" Ana asked ask she held out her hand. Chaud nodded and took her hand. Ana pulled him up.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment, but WOULD YOU HURRY YOUR BUTTS UP" Lan yelled from the other side of the park's gates. Ana blushed and ran up to the ticket taker. Chaud followed after her.

"So what ride to go, on first" Maylu thought out loud.

Then Blazer walked up right before they left.  
"Blazer?" yelled Chaud. Chaud jumped out the car and went to go talk to him.  
"I haven't seen you in ages!" said Chaud. "Yup I've been net battling across the world and won all my battles with the help of Dataman"

"Chaud, do you know him" Lan asked cluelessly.  
"Know, him he's my brother" Chaud said quite loudly.  
"Chaud is that Ana Fire Koshaki" Blazer asked, as he looked at Ana's eyes.  
"Yea, that's me, do I know you from some where" Ana replied looking at Blazer, as she was trying to remember him.

"Still remember you when you were little, at that Christmas party, I was eight at the time, you and Chaud looked cute together, and I did dance with you before him" Blazer said.

"Oh you remember that, It was a long time ago, but that was" Ana said.

"Yes yes I do, you looked beautiful then and even more beautiful now" Blazer said, Ana's face was turning red.

"Nice to see you Blazer, but I think we should be moving on" Chaud said as he took Ana's hand and tried to pull her along.

"Blazer are you here with anyone" Ana asked.

"Um no, just came here for some fun after my big trip around the world" Blazer said back to the brown haired girl.

"Would you like to come along with Me, Chaud, Lan Hikari, Maylu Sakuri, Raika from Sharro, Princess Pride of Creamland, Yai Ayano, Dex Oyama, Tori, my best friend from America, Jasmine from China, Dingo of Netopia and Tory Froid" Ana asked.

"I guess so, I have not spent anytime with my little brother for the last five years, so this would be some quality time with him" Blazer said with a smile on his face looking a Chaud.

"Those were the best five year of my life" Chaud whispered to Lan, Raika and Maylu. Raika just made a big grin on his face, while Maylu and Lan let out a little chuckle.

"What was that you said" Ana asked Chaud.

"Uh nothing" Chaud said quickly.

"Oh ok then, so what to go on first" Ana said as she pulled out a map of the park.

"Let's go on the Roller Costar" Tori suggested.

"Nah let's go on that Django maze" Lan snapped.

"Let's start with the 'It's a Cyber World Today' ride" Ana suggested.

"That's new, let's see how bad it is" Lan said as he and Ana started to walk over to it.

"Hey wait for us" Maylu and Raika yelled as they chased after Lan and Ana.  
Everyone else casually walked over to the ride and met up in the line. Since the boat could only fit six to seven people per boat, they had to split up into two boats.

"It's a cyber world of navis" One doll said as Chaud's boat passed the first doll.

"A world of tears" another doll dressed like a navi said.

"It's a world of hopes" a doll dressed up like roll sang.

"And a world of evil" a doll dressed up as a heal navi sang.

"There's so much that we share" two dolls that looked like Megaman and Shademan sang together.

"That it's time we're aware" a doll that looked like whaleman sang.

"It's a cyber world today" a small doll that looked oddly like Shiningman.

"This is getting annoying" Yai complained on Chaud's boat.

"I know anyone bring earplugs" Chaud asked as he looked around the boat.

"There is just one evil" a doll that looked like burnerman sang.

"And one light" sang a doll that looked like Protoman.

"And a smile means" a doll that looked like Bubbleman sang.

"the network combines" Megaman sang.

"Thought the mountains divide" Roll sang with Maylu.

"And the oceans are wide" a doll that looked like Lakura sang.

"its cyber world today" Lan sang on Blazer's boat, everyone was trying to cover their ears including the net navis.

"Come on his singing is not that bad" Raika said.

"Raika, then you have never owned a CD" Ana said calmly trying to pretend that Lan was not there.

"It's a cyber world today, It's a cyber world today, It's a cyber world today  
it's a cyber, cyber world today" All the dolls on the ride sang together with Lan and Raika. The two boats finally came out of the ride. Most of the group let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god we are out of there" Chaud said.

"I have never been tortured so much in my life" Yai said.

"I know that ride was soooooooooooo annoying" Ana complained.

"Umm Chaud it is about time for dinner" Protoman reminded his net op as Protoman was standing next to a clock inside the PET.

"I'm hungry, now" Lan complained.

"I guess we should stop for food, so we can shut Lan's big trap" Ana commented as she started to walk over to a restaurant called 'It's A Cyber Cafe'.

"Hmm, I'll take this and this, some of this too, a little bit of this and a little bit of that" Lan said as just suddenly appeared over at the cafe while having his order taken.

"Lan..." Ana said a bit unsurprised in her little brother.

"Lan's eats before he thinks" Maylu said as she made a rather large sigh and took a seat next to Lan.

"Your right about that Maylu" Yai said as Tory took the chair out and waited for Yai to sit in it, and then Tory took a seat next to Yai.

"So Ana how are your parents" Blazer asked as sat down across from Raika.

"Oh, there um um um um...dead" Ana stuttered.

"Yes did you not hear about it on the news, oh wait you were out and about around the world" Chaud snapped at his older brother.

"Well sorry, well I thought I could leave Japan and travel for a bit, but I guess you could not do that very well, due to the reports I've heard of that Protoman became a dark net navi for a while" Blazer snapped back.

"Well we go him back so shut it, I had a lot of problems after that" Chaud replied.

"Yea and took the anger out on me, by kicking my butt or donkey" Lan said but Chaud and Blazer did not hear Lan's comment but everyone who did, started to laugh.

"Well that's good, but then your navi blew up most of the research center for the advanced PET 2" Blazer replied.

"That was not me, it was Lan" Chaud replied as he looked at Lan eating.

"What..."Lan said cluelessly.

"Nothing" Chaud and Blazer yelled.

"Ok that is it, I have had with you two arguing, will you BOTH JUST SHUT UP AND GET ALONG" Ana yelled as small fire balls appeared on both hands.

"Umm, Ana your on fire again" Maylu pointed out.

"Oh, sorry about that" Ana said as she made the fire balls disappear.

For the remainder of the meal Chaud and Blazer remained silent but glared at on and other. They finished the day up with fireworks, then left. Before everyone got into their limos to go home or back to their hotel.

"Here, there invites to the Ayano Blaze Ball for you all to come, it's going to be on Friday, the day before Christmas Eve, I really hope you'll all be able to come, we'll be showing of the new PETs for the year there" Chaud said as he handed just about everyone an invite.

"Well that's good, I'll drag Dad and Famous out of the lab after, Me, Lan and Maylu go help them finish up the PETs on Thursday" Ana said as she took the invite.

"That's great, so see you Friday" Chaud said as him and Blazer went into the limo.

"So night everyone" All the people in Yai's limo yelled out to the other limo and started home.

* * *

Roll: Next time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded 

Megaman: We're going to scilabs to help Dad and Mr.Famous with the new PETs

Lakura: The new PET has to have the finishing tuches on it

Ana: Then we have to pick out clothes for the ball

Maylu: This will be so fun, even the navis get dresses and tuxes

Roll: Hmm what to wear

All: Next time, Compleation, The PET Razor

Lakura: This is going to be good

All: Tune in tomorrow for more Megaman NT Warrior:Reloaded

* * *


	9. Completion! The PET Razor!

**Author's note: **Yay, another chapter, another day. Well at least this is a long one. Have fun reading and once again thank you Colenal for you help writing this chapter, your characters were just the thing to kick me out of that writers block. So as always feel free to post your comments

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Lyoko or Megaman NT Warrior/ Rockman.exe,but the characters I made up are my own characters and they belong to ME!

* * *

SciLabs, 8:30 A.M

In Dr.Hikari's laboratory people were running around making the final touches to the new PET. Ana, Lan and Maylu were asked by Dr.Hikari to come and help. They would have been there at eight o'clock like they were suppose to, but of cores Lan had to sleep in.

"So what did you need help with Dad" Lan asked his father.

"Well Lan, I need you and Maylu to test the prototypes out and Ana, Famous needs a little bit of help with the final programming" Dr.Hikari told the three net saviors.

"Oh great, what did Mr.Famous screw up this time" Ana said as Mr.Famous walked in.

"It's Famous, F-A-M-O-U-S, not Mr.Famous, I don't like formalities" Mr.Famous complained.

"Alright Mr.Famous" Lan said, which made Maylu and Ana give out a little chuckle.

"Why do I try" Mr.Famous said as he hung his head down in shame.

Blazer and Chaud walked in accompanied by their father Mr. Blaze.

"Well hello Mr. Blaze said Lan, Maylu, Mr. Hikari and Famous.

"Hello Mr. Hikari, I was told to come here to watch Blazer, Chaud and the others test the new PETs.

"Yeah we are going to start now" said Mr. Hikari while handing out a PET to Lan and the others.

Chaud took a PET that had a green navi programmed into it and walked over to the battle field and Blazer walked over there too.

Blazer had a PET with a HUGE red navi programmed into it and they battled using new battle chips that weren't even in stores yet.

An Hour Later...

Blazer had won the battle with the battle chip named "Kyro Slash"

"These PETs work great Mr. Hikari" said Blazer while walking towards him.

"Thanks and since they are working well you guys can keep them and you can program you original navi's into them and the navi that is in them already will be your navi's partner"

"Yes that is a new function of the new PETs" Famous blurted out.

"Cool" said Lan and Maylu.

Ana and Famous come running in from, finding something out that was wrong with the new PETs.

"Don't transfer them yet, Zana has infected them" Ana and Famous yelled. Everyone with the new PETs stopped and looked up.

"Is it just this batch" Dr.Hikari asked.

"Yes, we got a new batch, with the new Anti-Zana Program" Famous said as he showed five new PETs on the table.

"I've made sure they are safe to use, we have a few others made for the other net saviors" Ana said as she set the other PETs on the table.

"This is not good, we've never been able to attack Zana or figure out if he is a real human" Dr.Hikari said.

"Dad could you show me to the room with the super computer" Ana asked her dad.

"Yes, why" Dr.Hikari questioned.

"I'm going to need a few volunteers to help me, and Famous don't you know how to operate the computer" Ana said.

"Yes, why your not going to try to go into Lyoko and attack him" Famous said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's the only way we can figure out how to beat him" Ana said as she was following Dr.Hikari down the hall with everyone else.

"Here we are, don't know what you can do, but I think you know what to do" Dr.Hikari said as the elevator door opened, and Ana ran in and sat on the chair that then moved around and positioned her in front of a computer. Dr.Hikari and Famous followed and stood behind her.

"Lan, I need you take everyone over there down one floor, everyone need to stand in one of the scanners" Ana said on the headset, as she quickly typed to prepare the profiles, to materialize everyone into Lyoko. She also set five vehicles to materialize in Lyoko then put her file on a timer for one minuet, so she could go into Lyoko as well. Ana meet the others as she went into the scanner room that was filled with ten scanners that materialized humans as their navis into Lyoko.

"Ok, everyone ready down there" Famous asked.

"Yes" All the people in the scanner room yelled.

"Ok, Transfer Lan, Transfer Chaud, Transfer Maylu, Transfer Ana, Transfer Blazer, Materialization" Famous said as he hit the enter key and everyone was transferred. Lan appeared as Megaman in Lyoko. Then Chaud dropped down and looked like Protoman in Murmasa style.

"Chaud you look different" Lan pointed out.

"I don't look as bad as you, you got a tail" Chaud said as he laughed at Lan for having a tail. Maylu dropped down and looked like when she was in CrossFusion with Roll.  
Then Ana dropped down on the ground as she looked like Lakura with faerie wings. Then  
"What's with the wings" Maylu asked as she spun around in the pink dress.

"Yea, what's with the wings" Lan asked as he chased his tail.

"Long story" Ana said as she hopped on to a cyber scooter. Blazer was the last to come into Lyoko. He dropped on to an overboard. Maylu got on an overawing. Chaud then jumped on to a motorcycle. Lan's backpack on him turned into jetpack.

"The activated tower is twenty degrees north by north west" Famous said.

"What does he mean" Lan asked as he looked around.

"Just follow me" Ana said as she took of in the direction famous said to go.

----------------------------------  
Earth  
----------------------------------

Mr. Blaze came out of the elevator and into the room with the super computer.

"Where are my sons" Mr. Blaze demanded.

"Your sons are currently in a virtual world trying to save the world" Dr.Hikari responded.

"Who made them put them selves in this kind of danger" Mr. Blaze said angrily.

"Dad, we're dong our jobs, we're net savior, your just never there to talk with us when were home, we had to raise our selves" Chaud yelled through the computer.

"Chaud I want you out of that silly virtual world" Mr. Blaze said.

"No, Dad we have every obligation to be here and help, we have to help save the world" Blazer said.  
-------------------------------------  
Lyoko  
-------------------------------------

"Your dad is harsh" Ana said.

"Yes, we know" Blazer and Chaud yelled out.

"Guys, Zana has sent out his welcoming committee" Famous yelled as Ana brought up a fire ball in her hand.

"Huh" Lan said cluelessly.

'"Lan use the mega buster" Megaman said.

"Megaman where are you" Lan said as he looked around.

"We're inside you, so hurry up and use your mega buster" Megaman yelled at Lan.

"Mega buster" Lan yelled as he started shooting at a few creepers.

"Protoman you ready" Chaud asked.

"I'm always ready sir" Protoman responded.

"Sonic Boom" Chaud yelled as he went up to a crab and hit it in its weak spot, making explode.

"Take this Roll Blast" Maylu said as she hit some of the crabs.

"Data Strike" Blazer said.

"Look I can see the tower from here" Ana yelled.

"Go for it" Chaud yelled in support for Ana. Blazer got a tad mad. Ana ran into the tower then walked to the center and flew up and typed in Lyoko on a holographic screen.

"Tower Deactivated" Ana said.

"Good job you guys" Famous said.

------------------------------------------  
Outside the Tower  
------------------------------------------

"So Maylu who are you going to the ball with" Lan asked as he stood next to Maylu.

"No one yet, why" Maylu questioned.

"I was just thinking since you had no one to go with, if you would go with me to the ball" Lan said as his face became all red.

"How typical of Lan" Megaman said. Ana came running out of the tower.

"You all done" Blazer asked. Ana nodded.

"Ana do you have anyone to go with to the ball" Chaud asked.

"No, do you" Ana replied back.

"Would you go with me" Blazer asked.

"Hey, I asked first" Chaud said as he pushed Blazer to the side.

"Will you two shut it" Ana yelled," Famous could you hurry up and decartelize us"

Blazer was the first out.

"Chaud I'll go with you" Ana said as she dematerialized. Chaud smiled. Everyone else was demobilized and returned to the scanner room.

"Ana, you got mail, it's your foster parent's will" Lakura said as Ana stepped into the elevator.

"What does it say I get" Ana asked.

"It says you get the two family houses, one in America and here in DenTeck City, Japan, the new cruse ship, the twenty cars, all the cash and the right to half of the BlazeQuest stock" Lakura said as everyone stepped out of the elevator and into Dr.Hikari's lab. Mr. Blaze overheard what Lakura was saying.

"Your, your the Koshaki foster child" Mr. Blaze stuttered.

Blazer looked at his father," Dad we have known them for over 10 years"

Then Ana moved closer to Chaud and Blazer and not knowing she liked them they just stood there and then walked away while all of them followed.

They went into the limo and drove Mr. Hikari and Mr. Blaze home then all the kids sat in the back while the limo was being driven by Blazer's butler.

They talked about having a new tournament that would be sponsored by BlazeQuest.

"So do you guys have any ideas on how we will do the tournament like should we do team battles?" Blazer asked.

"I would LOVE to do team battles" said Lan

"Ok so we will do team battles, And Higsby could set up a chip shop so people could get last minute chips"

"Don't you think we would have an advantage with our powerful chips that Higsby doesn't even have yet?" Asked Ana

"But we are net savers so I think they would expect us to have chips that aren't even in stores yet and Lan and Ana are Dr. Hikari's son and daughter , Me and Chaud are Blazes, and then Yai also has a company that makes navi's and battle chips" said Blazer

"Remember we still have about nine more rounds of the N2 World Prix left too" Lakura reminded the Net ops.

"Lakura's right" Ana said.

"Yea, and two days after Christmas day, we're leaving on The Koshaki cruise ship for the next location of the N2 World Prix" Megaman said.

"So we're taking a cruse ship to the next location" Lan said.

"Yea, it's my new one, it has over five hundred room on board, with five pools, a launching area for privet jets, car storage, three restaurants and a buffet, and a lot of other cool stuff, we of cores get first pick of rooms, I've made sure we get the best rooms on the ship" Ana said reassuring everyone.

"So does anyone know where the next location is for the N2 World Prix" Maylu asked.

"I've heard it's going to be in Yumland" Roll said.

"Yea, It will take a day or two to get there on boat" Protoman said.

"Oh crap; we still need dresses for the ball tomorrow" Ana rembered.

"Um driver could please stop at the Koshaki mansion, I need to grab a few things" Ana asked. The butler nodded.

"Ana could I borrow one of your dresses" Maylu asked.

"Sure, you can pick one out that you like, I remember that my old closet here had a few thousand of dresses and kimonos" Ana said.

"Miss, we have arrived" The butler said.

"Thanks" Ana thanked the driver. A maid opened the door to the car and greeted the kids.

"Miss Koshaki, is that you" The maid said.

"Well its miss Hikari now" Ana said remembering that her old parents had died.

"Would you like me to show you to your room" the maid asked.

"That would be great" Ana replied as she and her friends followed the maid into Ana's room.

"Hmm, so where do you think a closet would be" Chaud asked.

"Which door was it" Ana said as Lan started to open a door.

"That's not it, but hey look a bunch of tuxes" Lan said.

"Go ahead and pick one out Lan, so you don't have to ask Chaud for one" Ana said as she opened a door that was filled with jewelry and jewels.

"Nice, hey look that looks like it has my emblem on it" Maylu said as she picked up a hair clip similar to her's that was made of pink and red sapphires and rubies.

"Maylu, I found the dresses" Ana shouted, Maylu came running with the shiny clip in hand.

"Wow, so many dresses" Maylu said in amazement of all the dresses.

"Hey look, try this one on" Ana said as she handed Maylu a pink strapless dress with pink heals, "I think the clip would go great with it too"

Maylu quickly changed into the light pink strapless dress, and switched the hair clips, then came back out.

"So tell me how I look" Maylu asked.

"w w w w w w wow Maylu you look great" Lan said in shock.

Blazer went to get a tux and found one his size then put a pin on it that had Dataman logo on it.  
Blazer was too lazy to go home and get a tux

"How do I look Dataman?"  
"...GREAT" Dataman replied.

Ana looked at Blazer and almost started to drool then Maylu came and looked at her then Blazer then Ana then Blazer again and figured out Ana likes Blazer.

"Ana?" Maylu asked.

Ana quickly looked up.  
"uh... Yes?"

"What were you doing?"

Ana just spaced out and stared at Blazer "Just admiring Blazer"

"OOPPS did I just say that out loud?"

"Yup" replied Maylu.

"So um do I look fat in this kimono" Ana asked Maylu as she spun around in a pink kimono with a big blue sash with a red stripe in the middle.

"It looks amazing" Maylu said as Ana looked in a mirror.

"Girls will be girl, won't they Chaud" Lan said to his best friend.

"Yea, she really does look cute" Chaud said as he day dreamed about Ana.

"Chaud, earth to Chaud are you there" Lan said as he moved his hand up and down in front of Chaud's face.

"Huh, you say something Lan" Chaud asked.

"I thought I was suppose to be the one who goes of into Lalaland, never thought you would" Lan said as he looked at Chaud.

"I think I really like her" Chaud said.

"Yes, but Chaud I also think your brother may like her too" Protoman pointed out.

"That asshole, where was he when Ana moved here" Chaud said.

"I think it was France" Protoman remembered.

"Well I think this is going to be interesting to what will happen two them, since their both fighting over the same girl" Protoman said to Megaman.

"This should be on Pay-Per View" Megaman said.

"I hear ya" Lan said in agreement.

----------------------------  
Over in the closet  
----------------------------

"I think we should spend Christmas Day here, don't you think" Ana suggested.

"Yea, your mom, still has not bought a tree" Maylu said.

"I'm sure the people here could get the house all Christmassy for us pretty fast, and I'll give them a list of gifts to get, Lakura could you send that all to the head butler and tell the chef that we're going to need a Christmas dinner for about twenty to fifty people" Ana asked.

"Done and Done" Lakura said as she returned to the PET.

"Your good" Ana complemented the navi.

"That's why I'm your navi" Lakura said with smile on her face.

"So we're going to spend Christmas Day here, Who all are we inviting" Maylu asked.

"Well let's see, Famous, Mom and Dad, Lan, Tori, You, Yai, Dex, Tory, Raika, Princess Pride, Chaud, Blazer, their dad, Iris, Sal, Higsby, Masa, Ms.Mari, Chisao, Shuuko, Jasmine, Dingo, Makoto, Kojirou, Phakchi, Nenji, Charlie, Manabe, and Chief Keifer" Ana said as she tried to rembered everyone Lan had introduced her too.

"I sent them all invites" Lakura said.

Blazer went into the room that Chaud and Lan were and waited for them to leave.

"Chaud what do you think we could do for Christmas?" asked Blazer

"Net battle maybe"

"And how about a public movie with everyone?" asked Dataman

"That would be fun" replied Lan

"Hmm I think we should spend the night here to look around" Ana said.

"That would, be fun, we can see what stuff is here, It will be like exploring Yai's house, I have an idea, lets call all of our friends and see if the want to come" Maylu said.

"That's a great idea, let's ask the boy's, we can make them stay in another room" Ana said back.

"Let's go ask them" Maylu said as she ran out of the closet and into the room where the boys are. Ana followed her out.

"Since I don't know this new house, you don't know this house, I thought we could all spend the night here and try to figure out what my foster parents left here" Ana suggested.

"Sure, don't see why not, did Lakura send an email to mom" Lan asked.

"I guess so" Chaud said.

"I can't I have to do some last minuet shopping" Blazer said.

"Then you might want to leave now, so see you tomorrow" Chaud said as he pushed Blazer out the door.

"Ana, everyone we sent invites to for the party said yes, and for the sleepover we have Tori, Yai, Dex, Tory, Raika, Iris, Jasmine and Dingo, so that means with me we have twelve people coming, that's not a bad turn out" Lakura said.

"So let's go find the kitchen and get some food" Lan complained. So with an hour to go until the sleepover started, Lan was in the kitchen, Ana and Maylu were getting into some pajamas, and Chaud was looking at Ana's battlechip collection.

* * *

Medi: Next time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded

Megaman: There is a mystery in the Koshaki Mansion

Roll: And We're going find out what it is

Ana: But first we need to explore and make a map of this place

Maylu: This will be so fun

Roll: If that's what you call fun

All: Next time, The Mystery of The Koshaki Mansion

All: Tune in tomorrow for more Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded

* * *


	10. The Mystery of The Koshaki Mansion

Authors Note: It's nice here. So here we have to day is Protoman, Roll and Megaman playing Rock, Paper Sissor, to read the disclamer.

the three charcters play the game

Author: HahahProtoman has to do it.

Protoman: Who forced me to come and do this.

Author: I did and I'll make you do it, so drum roll please.

Lan hops over to the Author's drum set.

Maylu: Not her's, your drum set.

Lan: Oh right

Runs over to his own drum and gives the drum roll

Protoman: Fine...AnaLakura does not own nor even want to own Megaman NT Warrior / Rockman.EXE, so don't sue her.

Author: Ok good, now that's done and over with let's get this show or chapter, whatever on the road.

* * *

Chaud opened a door on Ana's battlechip cabinet and found it was filled with dark chips. 

'Why would she have so many of them, a darkloid operator, nah she's too nice, but it could explain why her navi, Lakura is so strong' Chaud thought to himself. Just then Ana came walking in and saw Chaud in her cabinet.

"Ana, is their a good reson you have so many dark chips in here" Chaud asked.

"Yes, cause I'm still reseaching them to see just what exactly made them so strong and why they got defeated so easily, Chaud it's not like I would ever use them, Lakura and I have no use for them" Ana said as she locked the door Chaud was looking in.

"Ok, so why did you come in here" Chaud asked.

"To get you, everyone is already here and wants to start exploring" Ana said as she took Chaud's hand and dragged him down to where everyone was waitting.

Blazer was watching them and when they left he told Dataman to go into the lock and unlock it. Dataman unlocked it and then Blazer examined it and found out that it had been used over 10 times.  
Ana went downstairs and counted all the people, they were missing one, just one by the names of Blazer Blaze. She ran back to her room to find out Blazer was looking in her battlechips. She leanded against the door without Blazer noticing she was there.

"Blazer you better have a good excuce for looking in my battlechip cabinet" Ana said as she grabed PET.

"I checked the data, you may have said these dark chips were never used, but my check proved other wise" Blazer said as he glaired at her.

"Yes, I have used them, but it never did affect Lakura or me" Ana said as she looked down at ground.

"Why, why Ana would you do that, you know dark chips will make you navi evil" Blazer said as he continued to look at the dark chips.

"I don't tell anyone this unless I need to, so my reson is that, Lakura was based of my DNA, during my stay with the Koshaki's I had meet with a elemental faerie, a dragon and demon, I watched them all die, when they died they turned into gem, if you put them all togther they would form mine and Lakura's emeblem, then we would change, after returning home, I was able to find a way for Lakura to controll the new powers in her, I took all the new powers and made them into a set of battlechips that would change any navis form to that power, element, and either light, dark or neither, for my self I used the gems and put them together when I need them, when Neubula was active and alive, Dr.Reagal found out about me and Lakura's abilitys, so he kidnaped me, I was able to make it out ok, but when I found my bag that held my battlechips I found it filled with dark chips, I used the light elemental demented dragon faerie style chip to get my butt out of that mess, so when I got back I started trying to find a way to take out the darkness out of the chip, I used it with Lakura but it only strengthed her dark side when the style chip was in. So now, I just keep the chips here" Ana said as she pulled out the stack of style chips.

Blazer walked out of the house knowing he had a big secret to keep.

* * *

meanwhile downstair

* * *

"Sorry about the hold up, I had to have a little chat with Blazer" Ana said with a smile on her face as she ran down the stairs. 

"It's ok Ana, let's start this thing" Maylu said.

"Let's draw staws to see who goes with who" Lan suggested as Lan pulled out twelve colored straws.

"You always carry straw with you" Raika asked.

"Yep" Lan replied.

"Weido" Raika said.

"Let's pick straws already" Jasmine yelled.

Lan held the straws in his hand. Ana and Chaud had thet sane colored straws. Lan was stuck with Jasmine and Maylu. Raika, Tori, and Dingo. Yai, Dex, Tory, and Iris were together.  
"So keep in contact everyone" Ana reminded everyone before the four groups went off in their seperate dirrections.

* * *

Ana and Chaud

* * *

Ana and Chaud were wandering the western part of the house. They open a huge door. 

"Wonder what's in here" Chaud said.

"I don't know, but look it looks like a your foster parents's old bedroom" Lakura said. Ana looked down at her PET.

"I think your right" Ana said.

"Hey, look there is a letter on the bed" Chaud pointed out as he ran near the huge bed. Ana ran after him.

_'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Koshakai, _

It would be wise if you would hand over your lovely demented dragon faerie of a daughter, if you don't I will send someone to kill you.  
I will gain controll of her one way or another, either with you handing her over or by dark soul chip

Signed,  
Dr. Reagal  
12-11-XX'

Chaud, Ana, Lakura and Protoman all read the letter and all of their mouths droped.

"That's what killed our foster parents, Dr. Reagal killed them" Ana said in shock, "Lakura, send this letter to Chief Kiefer, Dad and Famous, I have a pritty good idea who is behind Zana"

All Lakura could do is nod and quickly ran off to deliver the email.

"Reagal, never died, even when Lan blasted the crap out of him in Full Syncro" Chaud said in a state of shock.

"Looks like we have another pain in the butt or donkey to worry about" Protoman said calmly. Ana took out her laptop, and started writing a program and an email.

"What are you doing" Chaud asked as he looked at Ana quickly typing a program.

"I'm writing a Anti Dark Soul Program for all of us" Ana said as she continued to type.

"Why" Chaud asked.

"Remeber, Dark Soul Protoman, don't want a repeat of that, I definetly don't want Lakura to go all Darkloid on us again, and anyother net navi for that resson" Ana said as she stopped and started to send an emailover to Dr.Hikari.  
Lakura appeared on the computer screen, and just as she returned a darkloid dimentional area appeared over the entire house.

* * *

Over with Lan, Maylu, and Jasmine

* * *

"Uh guys, look behind you" Megaman said a bit scared, as Lan and the rest of the group saw a bunch of viruses appear. Just then Lan hears Ana screem and sees Raika, Pride, Tori, and Dingo run past them, already in crossfusion. 

"CROSSFUSION" Lan, Maylu and Jasmine yelled as they went into crossfusion mode and chased after the others.

* * *

Over in the bedroom

* * *

Laserman had just appeared in the room. Chaud and Ana were in crossfusion and about to attack as Lan shot down the door. 

"You know the door is open" R Roll reminded Lan.

"Yea, your point is" R Megaman said.

"Lan, watch out" R Medi said as she jumped on R Megaman to make Laserman's attack.

"Thanks Jasmine, let's do this team, Raika, Maylu, Chaud, Ana" R Megaman said comfidently as him and the others went into there special attack pattern.

Laserman avoided the deadly combo attack.

"I've only came to do this" Laserman said as he struck R Protoman and R Lakura in the back with what looked like a dark chip but was actually their Dark Soul Data.

R Protoman suddently changed into R Dark Protoman. R Lakura changed into R Dark Lakura, with the transformation done, R Lakura had a much darker color then normal and her eyes turned dark purple with a hint of green.

"It feels much better to be back in my normal form, Master Laserman, thank you for returning my dark soul data" R Dark Lakura said as she and R Dark Protoman, along with Laserman all of a sudden logged out.

"Where is she" Lan yelled as he grabed his PET out of the air.

"I don't know, but I think I have a good idea she is with Dr.Regal" Raika said.

"Lan, I know it's going to be a lot to take in, but we must tell Dr.Hikari" Jasmine said as she headed near the door.

"As much as i hate to say it, she is right, your dad will definitly want to know that Chaud and Ana had turned dark" Maylu said as she put her hand on Lan's sholder.

"We'll get them back ... all of them ... back" Raika said as he tried to comfert Lan.

"Thanks ... Thank you all of you ... Together we will win them back to the light" Lan said as he stopped to wipe his tears and exited with the others.

* * *

A little bit after as SciLabs

* * *

"WHAT" Dr.Hikari yelled. 

"Yea, crazy I know" Lan said as he finshed telling his Dad the story of what happened.

"All we were able to take from the house, was Ana's Laptop, it does contain an anti dark soul program, when we went to see her battlechip, they were all gone, including her special Navi Style Chips" Raika reported.

"That's Ana for you, always looking for a solution and tring to one up the enemy, I'll be able to compleat the program in a few hours, but with the style chips in their hands, this will be anything but easy" Dr.Hikari said.

"Any way you think we can get them back" Lan asked.

"If I look in the computer, I'll be able to find a program that can take away the effect of the dark soul, Ana is my child, not to offend you Lan, but she is the one who got mine and your grandfather's brains" Dr.Hikari said ,"I've heard from the Net Police she finshed her Dark Soul removal program for Chaud, but it finshed to late"

"Great, so what should we do now" Maylu asked.

"Wait hear, Regal will want this computer, so I need you here to guard it" Famous pointed out.

"Ok, so let's just wait" Jasmine said as she took a seat at a near by table.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Zanaloid hideout

* * *

"It's good to see that evil will finaly win" Dr. Regal said as he laughed evily.

* * *

Lan: Next time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded 

Megaman: Ana , Lakura ,Chaud and Protoman are now evil

Maylu: It's the day of the Ball too.

Roll: I guess we'll never see who Ana will take to the Ball

All: Next time, The Night Before Christmas in DenTeck City

Roll: This is not going to be very good

All: Tune in tomorrow for more Megaman NT Warrior:Reloaded

* * *


	11. The Night Before Christmas, part 1

Author: Sorry I have not updated in a long time, I had a bad case of writters block.The Arc in the story is going to be interesting, no more code lyoko, now we have the Digimon: Zero Two Arc, which is strange yet interesting.So here we are.

Disclamer: I don't own Megaman NT Warrior or Digimon, I do own Lakura, Ana, and Tori, Blazer belongs to my friend Colonel from RMNSB.

* * *

Dr.Hikari opens the unfinished Anti-Dark Soul Program," She never finished it, I'll have to finish it, it looks like it would only take like an hour to finish"

"You mean we might get them back for Christmas" Lan said as he stood up.

"Yes, if we can make a set up, just right, we will, I just hope the program will work" Dr.Hikari said as he quickly typed on the computer.

"THEN HURRY UP" Everyone yelled at Dr.Hikari as he started to type faster.

Meanwhile at the Zanaloids hideout

"Master Regal, here are the chips you requested" Dark Ana presented.

"Ah yes, the legendary style chips, they are said to hold the powers of a dragon, fairy, and a demon, HEY WAIT THERE ARE SUPPOST TO BE 30 OF THESE" Dr.Regal yelled.

"You know, I really hate people who try to take my things" Another Ana said as she walked out of the shadows.

"Yes and when you get fooled by her shadow clone magic that is just sad" Another Chaud said as he came out of the shadows and stood next to Ana.

The two replicas of Ana and Chaud vanish and as well the cybernetic clones Lakura produced to fool the dark chip data.

"Chaud stand back" Ana said as Chaud took a few steps back," Powers of Dragon, Demon and Faerie, come to me and combine"

A small pendent appeared in Ana's hand, "TRANSFORM" Ana yelled as a huge light appeared around her. Inside the light, a Ana gained a set of wings that looked like a larger set of dragon wings and faerie wings. She wore a pink sparkly mini skirt with a matching top that looked sorta like Anneta's bathing suit top. Then a small gold crown appeared in her hair.

"Wow" Chaud stuttered.

"Chaud take my hand, we're getting out of here" Ana said as she started to flap her wings and a fire ball appeared in her hand.

"Should I even ask" Chaud said as he grabbed her open hand.

"I'll be taking these, sayonara Regal" Ana said as she handed the chips to Chaud and he stuck them in his pocket. Ana blasted the wall in Regal's hideout.

"DAMN YOU NET SAVIORS" Regal yelled as Ana and Chaud flew away. Regal had turned into four dark spoors and entered Ana's, Chaud's, Lakura's and Protoman's bodies.

* * *

Somewhere of the coast of California

* * *

"Hey, Protoman where are you" Chaud asked as Ana carried him near the beach

"Looks like we are just of the coast of California" Protoman responded, Chaud looks at Ana laying next to him on the beach, she was panting, then she lifts her head.

"I'm...O...K...I'm o...I'm ok," Ana panted out," If we are in California, Lakura, tell me how far away is my house"

"Hmm my sensors say it's like 10 minuets away" Lakura said as she stared at her green eyed net op, seeing that her eyes were turning red.

'Why would her eyes be turning red' Lakura thought as she look in a cyber mirror and saw her eyes were also turning red, 'What does this mean, no it can't be the dark power is waking up again, I don't want to kill Protoman or Chaud'

"Well I guess that does make sense, because I feel like I have been here before" Ana said as Chaud and herself reached the sidewalk and walked near a huge house.

10 minuets later

"Look you're finally here" Lakura commented.

An hour after getting to the house they left on the plane and reached Japan with in a matter of hours. With a day and six hours to go till the dance. Ana returned to her house and to her surprise only Lan was home and did not notice her home.

"Damn it, why does this program always fail" A brown haired lass yelled in her room.

"Ana, don't worry we'll figure it out some how, together" A white haired person in the computer said. Just as the person finished saying something two black things appeared, one in the computer and one in the real world, each one going inside the person's neck. Ana let out a scream. In which her younger brother came rushing in.

"Ana, what's wrong" the brown haired lad asked as he bent down to look at his sister's face. He noticed that her normally gentle green eyes had turned a soft red. He thought as thought he saw something inside her that was just not normal.

"It's ok, I'm fine" She said weakly as she attempted to get back up.

"Maybe we should tell dad about this" the brown eyed lad had asked.

"No, don't tell him" Ana snapped back at her little brother.

"Gezz I was only saying" Lan replied

"Go to bed Lan, its late" The newly red eyed Ana said as she pushed her brother Lan out the door.

"I'm going, I'm going, night Ana" He said as he walked down the hall to his room.

* * *

Ana's Room

* * *

A strange light started to come from the computer on Ana's desk and a black little device, a small gold necklace, and a gray looking device came out of the computer. Lakura was already tucked away in her PET for the night and was charging in her charging stand.

"Nah, couldn't be, they said on the news that the digital world was closed off and would never reopen" Ana thought in her head as she moved closer to the strange looking device. Ana picked up the black device.

"I still remember that one day, I saw it...a digimon" Ana said as she thought of the attack on DenTeck City, at that time she was only eight and Lan was only six month younger then her. She had meet the Hikari family for the first time. They had been attacked by huge creature that they later then called it on the news as a 'Digimon' and that the 'Digidestions' with 'Digivices and D-Terminals' had saved the world. Just as she picked up the device a strange looking program came up on her monitor. She had remembered that one day when they were touring the Middle School on a field trip that in the computer lab the same program was on one of the monitors, with a pink and white Digivices lying next to it.

"Come and take over this world" A voice said from her computer.

"I must be hearing things" Ana said as the voice repeated it self.

"It's worth a shot, Digiport open" Ana whispered because she did not want to disturb her navi that was fasted asleep.

* * *

Lan's Room

* * *

"Hey what's this" Lan said as he sat on his computer chair and eyes attached to the computer screen. A blue and yellow Digivices, a D-Terminal and a gold necklace came out of his computer.

"Let me see Lan" Megaman asked as Lan held up the newly discover things.

"Reminds me of the Digivices the Digidestions had a few years back" Megaman replied.

"Hmm hey take a look at this" Lan said as he clicked on a map that appeared on the Digiport.

"Looks like a map of some sort" Megaman said back to his net op.

"Wonder what that black area is" Lan thought as he headed near his bed.

"Night Lan" Megaman said as he began to research the new things.

* * *

Digital World

* * *

Ana appeared on what happened to be a big flying base.

"This place looks evil" Ana said as a small black cat came near her.

"This is because you are evil and I'm Dark Gatomon, your partner Digimon" Dark Gatomon said.

"So then you were that voice, say that" Ana asked the small cat.

"No, that was not me, but in a story I hear a long time ago, this base used to belong to a lad, a very evil person, who enslaved these creatures in this world, but then had a change of heart because of the Digidestions, but they are no longer coming here" Dark Gatomon said.

"Hmm I could enjoy being evil for once, and it would defiantly give me a rest from be the little angel everyone knows me as, could you show me to the main computer room" Ana asked as the cat nodded and walked into a huge room with a computer. Ana started cracking the old secured codes quickly.

"You're fast" Dark Gatomon said.

"That's why I'm the person on my team that cracks all the bad guys' computer codes so, we can go in there and give them a beat down" Ana said as she took out a disk and started making a copy of the data on the computer.

"So are you done now" Dark Gatomon asked. Ana nodded as they went back to the room Ana came into first.

"I like you, you want to come back with me" Ana asked to her little partner Digimon.

"Don't see why not" Dark Gatomon said as she hopped onto Ana's head and were transported back to the real world.

"I'm going to bed, you should too you look tired. Hear you can sleep in this" Ana said as she pulled out a small little fuzzy dog house filled with blankets.

"Ok night" Gatomon said as the two went to sleep.

* * *

The Next day

* * *

"Ana get up, you have a long day for yourself" Lakura reminded her Net Op. Ana groaned at the sound of Lakura, but knew she was right.

"Let's see you have training practice period in an hour, then you have to go with Chaud to the IPC board meeting after that, then lunch with Maylu, Dad said he wanted to see you after lunch to go over the new PET speck, then to end your day you have your weekly check up with Mr.Famous, just to make sure that the CrossFusion has no side effects, then you should be home at five o'clock, to eat dinner and then have the rest of your Saturday to yourself" Lakura went over as she pointed to the schedule.

"Tell Chaud just to email me his notes, tell Maylu we can go out tomorrow, tell Dad we can discuss that at dinner, and tell Mr.Famous I want to get it done after practice, Lakura I have something I need to show you after the check up" Ana said as Lakura sent off email the people.

"Ok...Let's head out to practice" Lakura said as Ana picked up her PET and went to combat practice.

* * *

Lan's Room

* * *

"LAN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED" Megaman yelled at his net op as he fell out of bed and a book fell on his head.

"I'm up...I'm up" Lan said half asleep as he went into the bathroom and changed into his normal clothes.

"Lan, you need to get down to SciLabs, cause you're already late for combat practice" Megaman nagged.

"I'm going I'm going" Lan said as he skated down to SciLabs.

Ten minuets later at SciLabs

"Where is Lan, he's the last one who needs to go thought the training course" Chaud thought out loud.

"Knowing him, in bed sleeping" Ana said as she looked back at the door, to see it open with Lan in the middle of it.

"I'm...I'm here" Lan panted.

"About time" Maylu said.

"I just had some computer problems, Dad can you take a look at these things that came out of my computer" Lan asked his father as he handed the Digivices, D-terminal and gold necklace. Dr.Hikari gasped.

"It can't be, it just can't start again, does anyone else have these, if so speak up now" Dr.Hikari said still in shock. Maylu, Chaud, Nenji, Raika, Jasmine, Dingo, and Princess Pride all raised their hands. Maylu had a pink and white Digivices. Chaud had a red and black Digivices; Nenji had a purple and white Digivices. Raika had a green and white Digivices. Jasmine had a yellow and cream colored Digivices. Dingo had an orange and white Digivices and finally Princess Pride had an purple and orange Digivices. Ana took a step back and started to sneak out.

"Where do you think your going" Famous said surprisingly as he stepped in front of Ana blocking her from her only escape.

"Home, I have some err um work to do" Ana lied.

"Well, I still have to give you your monthly check up, if you want you can tell me in there if you don't feel conferrable saying what you have your mind right here in front of everyone, I won't tell your dad about, I'm just concerned" Mr.Famous asked as Ana nodded and the two quickly made their way to the medical lab.

"Take a seat" Mr.Famous said, Ana did as she was told," Now tell me, I know something's up and you don't want to admit it"

Ana took a deep breath; she knew she could trust Mr.Famous. They became very good friends since Ana had been spending so much time in Dr.Hikari's lab since she moved into DenTeck City after her foster parents died.

"Ok, remember the entire digiworld thing when I first moved in" Ana said, Mr.Famous nodded," Well as you may have figured out, that gate may just be open again, I know it is open, I went there last night, before I got this black Digivices, I felt something went into my neck, I don't know what it is, but it changed me somehow, look at my eyes, tell me are they still green" Ana said as Mr.Famous took a close look at Ana.

"No, there...There turning red, this is not the end of your little story now is it" Mr.Famous asked.

"Yes, as I was say after I got these things, I heard this voice say 'Come and take over this world' coming from my computer" Ana said.

"It could have been Lakura" Mr.Famous suggested.

"I know it was not, she was in her PET charging and sleeping" Ana replied to her friend.

"Well then this is starting to get creepy, but please go on, I want to hear the end of the story" Mr.Famous said as he continued to listen to Ana.

"After the voice stopped, I thought hey what the heck I might as well see what this world looks likes, and so I said Digiport open, and entered the world, I was in a dark, evil like base, it looked liked a someone had used it a few years ago, I had met my partner Digimon, Dark Gatomon" Ana told Mr.Famous.

"This could not be good, were you able to get into the computer system and see what it had been used for" Mr.Famous asked.

"Well I hacked into it and made a copy of the data, and brought it back with and Dark Gatomon, also my clothes had changed from my pajamas to this black leather skirt, with a red tank top, two inch heels, and a cape, which sorta reminded me of the Digimon emperor that they said something about on the news a during my first year hear" Ana said.

"So is that it" Mr.Famous asked wondering if more had happened that night.

"Yes, that's all, I'm just so confused, I heard about the crest said the thing you were most of, like darkness, which I think is my crest, darkness" Ana said as she looked down at the tag.

"Well this very hard to take in, I will cheer you on for what choice you decide to make" Mr.Famous said.

"Thank you, Famous, thank you, so should I go in for my scan" Ana asked as she looked at the two beds, one for the navi and the other for the net op.

"I don't think you should, if Dr.Hikari found out about that thing in your neck, and Lakura's neck, he might try to take it out, and I don't want you have to go thought that, you just go home and try to find out what your going to do and tell me tomorrow what your going to do about it" Mr.Famous said.

"Thanks, Mr.Famous, I'll tell you everything tomorrow, have a good night" Ana said as she ran out and took one of her limos.

* * *

Medi: Next time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded 

Megaman: Ana and Chaud are back

Roll: Christmas is here with the ball to boot

Ana: Nothing right

Maylu: We have Digimon too

Roll: Something is going to happened

All: Next time, The Night Before Christmas, part 2

All: Tune in tomorrow for more Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded

* * *


	12. The Night Before Christmas, part 2

**Author's note: **Hehehe, I love making twists, and now Chaud and Famous are part of the evil team. This is starting to get good ain't it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Lyoko or Megaman NT Warrior/ Rockman.exe,but the characters I made up are my own characters and they belong to ME!

* * *

SciLabs

* * *

"Hmm Chaud didn't you say that Regal was destroyed, Chaud" Dr.Hikari asked the black and white haired lad. 

"Yes, and all of felt something go into our neck" Chaud replied.

"That does not sound good, I'll have Famous take a better look at you, Protoman, Ana and Lakura during your check ups," Dr.Hikari said as he looked around for his daughter," Famous where is she"

Famous had just walked back into the lab," She already left, I gave her the check out, she came out just fine"

"Well do you have her scans, Chaud said something might have slipped into her neck" Dr.Hikari told his college.

"I have them right here, Chaud can I talk to you in privet outside" Famous said as he handed the file with Ana and Lakura's check up results, then walked with Chaud outside.

"So what's up Famous" Chaud asked.

"It's the hole digital world thing and Ana, Ana does have a Digivices but, she thinks that spoor inside her might cause her to try and take it over, I'm willing to accepted her if she does, but I thought you just might not be able to, I thought it might make you feel better if I told you then her" Famous said as Chaud was in shock.

"She would never, but if my spoor activates, I guess she would too, but what she's going to do is what I still can't understand" Chaud said, worried about one of his best friends, partner and brother's sister.

"If you were wise you would not speak of it, if you do she might just make home in the digital world, and that would point all fingers at her" Famous warned Chaud.

"I'm going to skip the IPC meeting and make a small visit with her" Chaud said as he waved good bye to Famous and ran of and took his limo that was waiting limo outside.

"Be save, both of you" Famous mumbled as he walked back in.

* * *

The Hikari House

* * *

"Lakura meet Dark Gatomon, my Digimon partner" Ana said as Lakura and Dark Gatomon just nodded as they looked at each other, as they we doing that, the doorbell rang. 

"ANA, CHAUD'S HERE TO SEE YOU" Hakura yelled as Chaud walked up the stairs to get to his friends room. When he got to her room he knocked at the door.

"Ana, I know your in there with a Digimon, so let me in" Chaud demanded.

Ana slowly opened the door," How'd you find out"

"Famous told me, and just me in privet, he thought only I should know, not Lan, not Dr.Hikari, just me" Chaud said as he sat down on Ana's bed and Ana shut her door.

"Well, then your coming with" Ana said darkly as she grabbed Chaud's arm with force.

"Going with you where" Chaud asked as he tried to free his arm.

"The digital world, since you know, you better not tell anyone else" Ana said.

"I would never tell anyone else if it meant that much to you, I just have one question for you" Chaud said as Ana's new red eyes stared at him.

"Shoot" Ana said.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go to the IPC ball with me" Chaud asked as his face turned extremely red.

"Chaud, you know I would, I would never go with Blazer and you mean a lot more to me then him, so let's go now, DIGIPORT OPEN" Ana said as Chaud, Dark Gatomon, their navis and herself were transported to the digital world.

Ana had changed into the same outfit as the one she came in last time. Chaud had changed into a similar outfit, but with black shorts, a long sleeved black shirt with a gold armor plates on each of his shoulders, with the same cape as Ana.

"You look cute and evil like that Chaud" Ana complimented her friend.

"Your right and you look, great like that" Chaud responded to his friend as they started to walk down the hall.

"Could it be my partner" A Digimon said in the shadows.

As the Digimon walked out of the shadows, it was a yellow fox like Digimon that was a bit taller then Chaud, it had purple gloves.

"My name is Renamon, I'm your partner Digimon, and I've been waiting for you for some time now" Renamon said.

"Wow Chaud, you got a female Digimon when your a guy" Ana whispered to her friend as she gave a small chuckle.

"Who might you be" Renamon asked Ana.

"I'm one of Chaud's best friends, my name's Ana Hikari" Ana told the fox like Digimon.

"Umm Ana, so do you want me take you to the control room" Gatomon asked.

"Oh yes, that would be great" Ana replied as she followed her dark little Digimon.

* * *

In the Control Room

* * *

"Here it is" Gatomon announced. 

The room was very dark; the room had many screens that you could touch. Ana sat in a black leather chair.

"Hmmm let's see here" Ana said as she started typing and touching the screens. A few minuets had pasted.

"Did you find anything of interest, Ana" Gatomon asked.

"Yes, I did, I found the old logs of the person who last used this place" Ana said as she read all the logs," His name was Ken, he was know in this world as the Digimon Emperor, using control spirals, and dark rings, he was almost able to take over this world, hmm I think I'm going to follow in his foot steps" Ana said, Gatomon smiled, Lakura was not very fond of this idea, but kept to herself.

"Yes, it would be great idea to follow in Ken's footsteps" Gatomon said.

"Ah ha I found the control spire program, and the dark ring data, let's start putting these things up" Ana said with an evil grin on her face. The door opened up, Chaud was standing in thee middle of it.

"Did you find what you needed" Chaud asked.

"Yes, we're going to take over this world and your going to be at my side" Ana said continuing to smirk.

"Uh" Chaud stetted, as he did, he felt something come alive inside of him, it was his spoor," We should be the Emperor and Empress of this world"

"I'm glad, we're finally starting to see eye to eye" Ana said as she saw Chaud's eyes turn red.

"Master Chaud, Miss Ana, it's getting late, and you would not want to be late for the ball" Renamon reminded the two humans.

"Chaud let's hurry up, I think I have a spare tux in my closet" Ana said as she ran out the door and back to the small TV.

"Renamon, Gatomon, keep the control spires production up" Chaud said as he took out his Digivices and went back to the real world. The two Digimon nodded.

* * *

Ana's Room

* * *

"Chaud you can change in my room, I'll change in my bathroom" Ana said as she held out a black and red kimono, and a pink and blue kimono. She put the pink and blue kimono back and took the black and red kimono with her to the bathroom. After ten minuets of waiting, Ana came out of the bathroom in the Red and Black kimono. 

"You look amazing" Chaud said.

"It sounds like everyone is waiting for us downstairs" Ana said as she went downstairs. Chaud followed her down. Mr. Famous, Maylu, Lan, Hakura, Dr.Hikari, and Makoto were waiting downstairs for Ana and Chaud to come down. Ana nodded at Mr.Famous, he knew what she meant.  
"About time you two" Lan said.  
"Humph, let's just go" Ana said coldly.  
"Lan is it me or is something different about Ana and Chaud" Maylu whispered to Lan.  
"Yea, they both seem to have red eyes, not their normal, Green and blue eyes" Lan whispered back to Maylu as they walked into Ana's limo. Mr.Famous, Ana, and Chaud all got into Chaud's limo. Makoto, Maylu, Lan, Hakura, and Dr.Hikari got into Ana's limo. The two limos left as soon as they loaded.

* * *

Chaud's limo

* * *

"So what was it you wanted to talk about" Famous asked.  
"We went back" Ana said.  
"So you two now trust each other" Famous said, Ana and Chaud nodded.  
"We're going to take over the digital world as the Digimon emperor and empress" Chaud said.  
"I'll stand by you two, I did some looking at my house after work, and I found this" Famous said as he took out a smaller blue version of the Digivices.  
"So you have a Digimon partner too" Chaud said looking down at his Digivices.  
"Yes, I want to see him again" Famous said as he closed his Digivices, "He was called Darkmon, he was a dark Digimon, not exactly what you would expect me to have, but when I got him, me and him were a great team"  
"I'll gladly track him down for you" Ana said with a smile on her face.  
"You would do that for me" Famous said.  
"Of course, your one of the only people we can now trust these days, besides our navis" Chaud said.  
"It's good to know, that we can all trust one and other" Ana said.  
"So Chaud what Digimon did you get" Famous asked.  
"Renamon, that is her name, she's strong and willing to sacrifice herself to protect me" Chaud said as he thought of the yellow fox Digimon.  
"Chaud, we're almost here" Protoman reminded his Net op.  
"Protoman, can I trust you to help me take over the digital world" Chaud asked his navi.  
"Chaud, you know as well as I do, I'm loyal to you and only you and would never backstab you" Protoman said.  
"What about you Lakura" Ana asked.  
"I'm not sure on the entire take over the digital world idea, but I will still be there for you and never tell anyone besides, you, Famous and Chaud" Lakura said.  
"Good" Ana said.  
"Gridman, Punk, Gateman, are you going to betray us" Famous asked his three navis.  
"Never" Gridman said from the PET.  
"Of course not" Gateman said.  
"We'll never do that to you Famous, your secrets are safe with us" Punk said from the upper PET screen.

* * *

Ana's Limo

* * *

"So dad, you really think that the Digiport is open" Lan asked.  
"Yes, and with the Digivices, I know you are the chosen children this time" Dr.Hikari told his son.  
"I'm just worried about Chaud and Ana, they don't seem normal, Ana making all the cold hearted comments, and both of them with the red eyes" Maylu said.  
"Yes, I'm thinking about that too, even Famous seems changed" Makoto said.  
"Yes, those scans he gave me of Ana were, not this months scans, they were last months and the same thing for Chaud, Those three are hiding something that I just can't pick out" Dr.Hikari said as he thought about the three.  
"We'll tell you if we think anything strange happens tonight" Lan said.  
"I'll pick Amos's brain about it, when we dance" Makoto said.  
"Ok, good, if there is something out of place, we'll have to use force on them" Dr.Hikari said, everyone seemed shocked.  
"You would use force on our daughter, Yuuichiro, I'm just disappointed in you" Hakura said.  
"Honey, she could be being controlled, and I'm doing this only because I care" Dr.Hikari said.  
"I know that, I'm just tired of seeing the kids hurt and you even thinking of it, scares me" Hakura said to her husband.  
"Uh guys, we're here at the ball now" Megaman reminded the group. Lan, Maylu and Makoto quickly ran out of the car to get away from the fighting couple.  
"Lan, I need to tell you, you're not the only one that has a Digivice" Makoto said as she pulled an older blue Digivice out, Lan and Maylu were shocked.  
"Well it looks like everyone has a Digimon now" Lan said.  
"You can say that again" Megaman said.  
"Famous and I both know of our Digimon partners, but we lost them after the gate closed, I can't forget him, little Terriormon" Makoto said as she looked down at her Digivice.  
"I'm so sorry, but maybe you'll see him again" Maylu said.  
"Yes, with the gate open again, you might be able to again" Lan said, as Famous, Ana and Chaud all walked up to the others.  
"Let's get going" Ana said, not caring much that Lan and Maylu were there but took an interest in Makoto's Digivice. Chaud took her arm and they went into the ball.  
"Makoto, let's go into the dance" Famous said as he took her by the arm.  
"Something happened in that limo ride, I just don't know what it is" Maylu suspected.  
"Yea, I can see what Makoto said about Mr.Famous and changing, he seems a bit colder to us" Lan said seeing the difference of his friend.  
"Let's keep a good look on them, I'll ask Blazer too as well" Maylu said as she walked into the huge ball room to find Blazer. Ana and Chaud were already on the dance floor.  
"They're on to us" Ana said as she watched Maylu running to find Blazer.  
"Your right, this is not good" Chaud said as he continued his Waltz with Ana. Maylu had found Blazer about to go onto the dance floor with Tori, Ana's friend from America.  
"Blazer, I need to talk with you, it's about Ana, Chaud and Mr.Famous" Maylu said, Blazer nodded, he took Tori, Maylu and Lan into his bedroom.  
"So what is it" Blazer asked.  
"Chaud and Ana are up to something we just can't put our finger on it" Lan said.  
"I heard about the digital world opening up, there has been some Control Spire activity" Blazer said as he pulled out his Laptop and shower Tori, Lan, and Maylu a map of all the areas in the digital world.  
"The black is the controlled areas, someone has started to produce control spires and I know it's not Ken, he moved away a long time ago, someone is going in there and starting the cycle all over again" Blazer said as he saw only ten areas were still free.  
"Then our prime suspects have to be Chaud, Ana and Famous" Maylu suggested.  
"I heard Makoto say something about, her and Famous having some spoor in them" Lan said as he remembered what Makoto said.  
"Then we're going to have to work, and do the world prix at the same time, we can't let them know we're suspecting them as doing this" Blazer said as he took out a Digivice out of his pocket.  
"Let's get going back out Blazer, they might just be thinking about us and that could not be good" Tori said. Blazer nodded and everyone followed him out of his room.  
Famous, Ana, Chaud and Makoto were all sitting at a table talking.  
"Makoto, you must understand, we want you with us, not against us" Famous said trying to reason with his date.  
"It's either that or, kiss your Digimon good bye" Ana said with an evil grin.  
"I guess I must join you, so I'll help you just don't kill Terrierormon" Makoto said.  
"Good, I'll be seeing you all tomorrow then, now it's getting late and I must take Ana home" Chaud said as stood up and glared at Lan and the others.  
"I really do think he is the person behind this" Lan mumbled.  
"Don't mumble Hikari" Chaud said as he pasted Lan.  
"Yes, I think he's lost all trust in me, if he's calling me Hikari again" Lan said.  
"Yea, I thought you two were best friends" Blazer said.  
"Well this might be a start of a war" Maylu said.  
"I think your right" Roll said.  
"I'll take you two home, since Ana probably sent her limo home already" Blazer said. Lan and Maylu nodded, Dr.Hikari and Hakura had already left and we at home, sitting at different ends of the house, mad at one and other. When Lan and Maylu had got home it was ten o'clock at night. Lan and Maylu had kissed and went to their separate houses.  
"Gezz, I've never seen Mom and Dad this mad at each other, have you Megaman" Lan said as he looked at his mom cooking in her kitchen and his dad working in his office.  
"Yea, this is kind of scary, but we should get to bed" Megaman reminded his net op," And remember Christmas is tomorrow"

* * *

Lan: Next time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded 

Megaman: Ana, Chaud and Famous are acting very weird

Roll: Don't worry Mega I'm sure there fine.

Maylu: I hope your right Roll

Lan: We just can't trust those three now

Roll: I just hope everything goes well

All: Next time, The Christmas Crests

Megaman: That episode name must mean something, something bad

All: Tune in tomorrow for more Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded

* * *


	13. The Christmas Crests

**Author's note: **This is just another strange chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't ownDigimon or Megaman NT Warrior/ Rockman.exe,but the characters I made up are my own characters and they belong to ME!

* * *

Hikari Home

* * *

"Mom I'm going, I have to go set up for the Christmas party" Ana said as her mom waved to her as she walked out the door into the snow then getting into the limo that Chaud was waiting in there for Ana.  
"Mom, where's Dad, I thought he would be staying home today" Lan said as he walked down the stairs.  
"Sorry, he left me this note saying to meet him at SciLabs as soon as your up" Hakura said, a tad angry from last night's events.  
"Ok, well then see you at Ana's party" Lan said as he slipped on his skates and started on his way to SciLabs.

* * *

SciLabs

* * *

"Hey, where's Famous, and Chaud, I thought they would be here" Lan said as he walked into his dad's Lab which was filled with people running all over.  
"That's what I'd like to know too, if I'm right, Chaud, Ana and Famous are the cause of this, but I don't think that they are in control of their minds" Dr.Hikari said as he looked at the giant computer monitor.  
"We found a way for you to get into Digital World" Maylu said all excited.  
"Well then what are we waiting for" Lan said as he took out his digivice.  
"Digiport open" Raika yelled as all of the kids were transported to the digital world.

* * *

Ana's Mansion

* * *

"We have some unwelcome guest in our territory" Ana said as she noticed a flashing red light on the map.  
"Well then we're going to have to change that" Chaud said as he stood next to Ana.  
"Then let's go" Famous said from behind.  
"Your really going to go thought with this, Famous" Ana said with some concern in her voice.  
"As I said, I'd help, so that's what I'm going to do, I'll be inside the base doing what I can" Famous said.  
"Whatever you say, Digiport open" Ana said as everyone was transported to the digital world

* * *

Digital World, Ana and Chaud

* * *

"Hmm let's see we zoom in here, take a look on who we have here" Ana said as she looked at the zoomed up image.  
"Lan, Maylu, Dingo, Jasmine, Raika, Pride, and Nenji, oh wait is that Blazer I see with them, this could be fun" Chaud said as he thought of killing his brother.  
"Look they got Digimon with them, Betamon, Calumon, Veemon, Justimon, Lopmon, Meramon, Rosemon, and Hawkmon " Famous said as he stared at the Digimon.  
"Ana, the Airdramon are ready to go, you can leave at any time" Gatomon said as the little cat walked in.  
"Good, we need to get them over with" Ana said.  
"Ana, your really going to go thought with this aren't you, killing Lan and Hub, your friends" Lakura said.  
"Humph, they all are against me now, so just shut it Lakura" Ana told her navi, Lakura gave her net op a mad look, but Ana didn't even care.  
'She's really turned evil, should I go help the others or should I just do nothing or help' Lakura thought.

* * *

Digital World, Lan and co.

* * *

"Nice to meet you Veemon, I'm Lan Hikari, and this is my net navi Megaman" Lan said as he introduced himself to his Digimon partner, Veemon.  
"The pleasures all mine" Veemon replied to his newly found partner.  
"Meramon is the name" Meramon said to Nenji.  
"Nenji's the name, and this is Nenjiro" Nenji said.  
"IT'S NAPALMMAN FOR THE LAST TIME" Napalmman yelled at his net op.  
"Ok, what ever Nenjiro" Nenji said as Napalmman continued to yell.  
"Miss Maylu, it's very nice to meet you" Hawkmon said to his partner, Maylu.  
"This is Roll, my navi" Maylu told her partner.  
"You're so cute Calumon" Princess Pride said as she continued to hug Calumon, Raika was not exactly fond of this new little creature.  
"Come on Raika, you need to have a little fun in your life" Lopmon said as she jumped on Raika's head.  
"Would you get off me" Raika yelled at his partner.  
"So what is that Dingo" Betamon asked his newly found partner.  
"It's a Tomahawk, you can cut things down with it" Dingo explained to his small green friend.  
"Rosemon, do you like herbs" Jasmine asked the flowerily Digimon.  
"Oh yes, I find them quite fascinating" Rosemon said.  
"Everyone this is my partner Justimon" Blazer said as everyone said hello to the Digimon. Just then Justimon see two Airdramon with humans on them.  
"Blazer, we have a problem" Justimon alerted his partner. Everyone heard a few cracks of a whip.  
"Look we have a little problem in the garden, let's send them the welcoming committee" Chaud said, the others did not recognize it was them. A few hundred controlled Digimon started to attack them.  
"Lan, I'm picking up some weird energy signals in that cave" Megaman said as he returned to the PET.  
"Let's go then" Lan said as he tried to escape but could not.  
"Justice Kick" Justimon yelled as he cleared a path to the cave. Just as everyone took cover in the cave, Lan saw a glow from a deeper part in the cave.  
"What's that" Lan said as he wandered near the light.  
"Lan! Wait" Maylu yelled. Lan's tag started to glow with an orange light and the orange light came to his tag, then the glowing stopped.  
"What's this" Lan stuttered.  
"It's the crest of courage, Lan, it's yours" Blazer said from behind. Then Maylu's crest started to glow.  
"What's happening" Maylu yelled.  
"That's the crest of love" Blazer said to Maylu. Everyone else's tags started to glow and the tags meet their corresponding crest. Raika had the crest of knowledge, Jasmine had the crest of sincerity, Nenji had the crest of wind, Pride had the crest of hope, Dingo had the crest of reliability, and Blazer had the crest of earth.  
"Sweet, but there are still five crest that don't have tags yet" Roll said as she looked at the remaining crests.  
"There the Light, Darkness, Kindness, Fire and Water crests" Blazer said. Just as the Airdramon come thought the walls, Chaud and Ana's tags glow. Chaud receives the Kindness and the Water crests, while Ana gets the Darkness and Fire crests, then Lan's pocket glows and Lan pulls out another tag, and the Light crest glows and comes to him.  
"Humph, until next time digi dorks, enjoy your Christmas while you can" Chaud said as he flew of with Ana.  
"Well this was strange" Dingo said.  
"You can say that again, let's get back to SciLabs, so we can leave for the party" Raika said as he walked back to the little TV monitor.  
"Raika can we come back too" Lopmon asked.  
"Yes, we don't want to be here, cause the Digimon Emperor and Empress might capture us" Hawkmon said with some concern in his voice.  
"It would be the safest place for them to hide, and I'm sure my Dad would not mind keeping them in the lab" Lan said as he stood next to Maylu and Veemon.  
"Fine, let's just go, Digiport open" Raika said as all the children and Digimon came back to the human world.

* * *

Digital World, Ana and Chaud

* * *

"Well that was a complete failure" Ana said as she walked back into the base.  
"It was that bad" Famous said.  
"Yes, now they have their crest, so this could not be any worse" Chaud said.  
"Empress, you should be returning to Earth now" Gatomon reminded Ana.  
"I guess your right, let's go, we would not want them to think that we are missing and left to the digital world" Ana said as she held up her digivice and returned to Earth.  
"She seems down" Famous pointed out.  
"Yea, I guess all this stuff is stressing her out" Chaud said as he looked at Famous.  
"It would take a lot to make her happy again, wouldn't it" Famous said.  
"Digiport open" Chaud yelled as he returned to Earth.  
"You four want to come back with us" Famous said as he pointed to Terriormon, Renamon, Gatomon and Darkmon. They nodded.  
"Digiport open" Famous said as he returned to Earth.

* * *

SciLabs

* * *

"So can they stay" Lan asked his dad.  
"I guess so, since there already here" Dr.Hikari said, "They can stay"  
Everyone cheered.  
"I'm still worried about Famous, he never showed up to SciLabs, and Makoto said he had a Digimon" Dr.Hikari said with worry in his voice.  
"He might just be out doing last minuet Christmas shopping" Maylu said trying to calm Dr.Hikari down.  
"Your probably right, he always does things at the last minuet" Dr.Hikari said remembering last Christmas, how he was running all over town shopping for presents.

* * *

Koshaki Mansion

* * *

"Hmm done" Ana said as she hopped out of her computer chair and held up a stack of battle chips.  
"What are you done with" Chaud asked.  
"The battle chips for everyone, I may be trying to kill them all, but hey, there friends too" Ana said as she grabbed a bunch of boxes and ribbons out of her closet.  
"I'm back" Famous said after coming back in from shopping.  
"Should have known, he always does this" Darkmon said then sighed, "Old habits die hard"  
Then one of the maids comes in,"Miss Hikari, a bunch of people is here, should I let them in"  
Ana nodded," Yes, send them to the Ball Room"  
"Very well" The maid replied, she bowed and then left the room.  
"So what do we do if they find out" Chaud asked as he sat on Ana's bed, helping Ana wrap the gifts.  
"We run" Ana said as she put the bow on the gift and then put it in the small hill of gifts.  
"What do you mean" Famous asked as he passed around Ana's room.  
"We stay in the digital world, or stay here, if they raid this house, which is highly impossible due to the house has one of the best secured systems in the world" Ana bragged.  
"Oh, ok... we should be getting out to the ball room" Chaud said as he finished wrapping the last gift.

* * *

Koshaki Mansion, Ball Room

* * *

Everyone walked into the ball room. The girls took a seat on the large couch that surrounded the overly large Christmas tree.  
"Wow, she really fixes this place up for Christmas" Maylu complemented, as she looked at the large number of gifts under the tree, large to small and in so many different colors. Ana, Chaud and Famous come walking out into the ball room.  
"Famous, where have you been all day" Dr.Hikari questioned.  
"Uhh shopping" Famous lied.  
"Thought you would be, after last Christmas, I thought you would have learned your lesson" Dr.Hikari said, as Lan started to get near the presents.  
"Go a head and go to the presents with your name on it" Ana said as all the kids ran to the tree and opened the presents.

* * *

One Hour later

* * *

"Wow, these are great" Lan said as he looked at all the new battle chips he had got as he finished putting them in his new battle chip case, which was extra large.  
"Your welcome Lan, I was sure you would like them" Ana replied to her little brother, then she smirked,' I may be nice now, but tomorrow it's only the beginning'  
"This hair clip is beautiful, where did you ever find this" Maylu asked as she just so happy with her new gem hair clip that was the same as her normal clip, but this one was made of pink sapphires and yellow diamond.  
"I had it made for you, I know this amazing gemologist" Ana said as she continued to smirk.  
Everyone had left for home happy with their new gifts, only Ana, Chaud and Famous remained.  
"Crap, I completely forgot that we're leaving for Yumland tomorrow" Chaud remembered.  
"I can't believe you forgot about it, good thing I picked everyone's rooms out in advance" Ana said, Chaud smiled.  
"Oh thank you, you're a life saver" Chaud thanked his evil partner.  
"I know, you two should be getting home, we need to meet up at the docks tomorrow" Ana said as she walked to the door with the boys. Chaud kissed Ana, then said good night and left.

* * *

Lan: Next time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded 

Megaman: The N2 World Prix is going in to round two

Lakura: But first we have to reach the destination site of the next round

Ana: Yumland is the place

Lan: They have really good food there

Megaman: Just don't eat everything in sight

All: Next time, The Trip To Yumland

Ana: Time to explore my new cruise ships

All: Tune in tomorrow for more Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded

* * *


	14. The Trip to Yumland

Author's Notes: Well I'm getting better about updating, please review when you finsh reading.

Disclamer: Still don't Own Rockman or Digimon

* * *

"I'd like to welcome all of you to theGrand Element Crusie Ship, this is my personal crusie ship, that I travel in and I have lent it out for the Tornament, so we all don't have to make our own seprate plans, it will take about one or two days for us to reach our destination, so please enjoy your stay on thethe boat. If you do get eliminated in a round, you will be sent home, but let us make a toast, a toast for us all to do our very best and fight our hardest" Ana said as she held up her glass of orange juice, the sounds of glasses clicking was heard throught out the large dinning hall. Ana finshed her speach and returned to her small table that Chaud and Famous were sitting at.

"Nice speach, a tad long thought" Chaud joked.

"Thanks I tried to make it short but my mouth just seemed to keep going" Ana replied to her friend who was already eatting, Ana had started eatting with her left hand and typed with her right.

"So what are we going to do today" Famous asked, Chaud was talking with Protoman and Ana was finshing up a program," Never mind then"

"Hmm, just a few more changes and it will be done" Ana mumbled as she ate her breakdast

"Wonder what she's been all worked up about" Chaud thought in his head.

* * *

"All present and accounted for!" Raika said in the miniture SciLabs on the boat.

"Uh we're missing a few people Raika" Lan said as he counted and saw only Pride, Maylu, Nenji, Raika and himself. The door opened revieling Blazer and Jasmine.

"Dingo's still eatting curry, he's on his last bowl" Jasmine told the group.

"Well that figures, if it's not Lan, It's Dingo" Maylu said, Dingo came running in.

"Sorry I'm late" Dingo appologized.

"Well at least everyone is here, the gate is now open so any time you want to go"Dr.Hikari said a

"Well, then let's go!" Raika said.

"Next stop, the digital world!" Lan yelled.

* * *

Digital World**

* * *

**

"They all change once he puts those dark rings on them!" A Gotsumon said

"What a terrible person!" One of the Gotsumon said.

"Huh? You two are next!" Chaud said.

"How can they fight? They're best friends!" One of the remaining Gotsumon said as he cried.

Chaud laughs.

"Master? Is this really the kind of thing that makes you happy? Oh and it's time to swich of with the Empress" Renamon said. Chaud nodded as he swiched places with Ana and Chaud returned back to the real world.

* * *

The kids were transported to the Digital World

* * *

The Digivices start going off as well as the PETs.

"Hey!" Maylu said as she pulled out her digivice and PET

"What the hell, Megaman got an explanation" Lan said as he took out his PET expecting a reply.

"A digiegg!" Megaman said as he looked at his Net Op

"Where is it?" Veemon asked.

"The PET says it's not far from here!" Maylu said.

"That's weird we have our crests" Raika pointed out.

"Who's are they?" Roll said.

"We'll never know, until we look." Maylu said.

"I'll do anything you want, Maylu" Dingo said.

* * *

Digital Woods

* * *

"It's getting pretty of dark in these woods. Here, Maylu, I'll hold your hand so you don't get scared!" Lan said as he reached out to grab Maylu's hand, but got slapped on the face.

"I'm not scared." Maylu said as she walked up next to Princess Pride.

"And it's not HER hand, it's MINE!" Raika yelled as he hit Lan over the head.

"Oh, sorry Laika" Lan said as Princess Pride and Maylu looked back at Lan and glaired.

"And THAT'S not his name. It's Raika" Princess Pride snapped as Raika blushed.

"Whatever. Shh! I'm getting something. It says it's right over there." Megaman yelled.

"What are you doing here?" The digimon empress glared from her Airdramon.

"Watch out!" Raika yelled.

"I'll get you! Once and for all!" Lan yelled, Maylu and Raika held Lan back. Lan then sets him self free and runs right throught the illusion.

"It's just an illusion! She's not really there!" Blazer said as his mouth droped.

"What are you doing, sneaking into the digital world? What do you think this is, a movie theatre?" Ana said as she continued to glare at the others.

"What's are you talking about?" Raika said.

"And where's you little buddy, the digimon emperor" Maylu asked.

"Your in my territory, that means IT'S MINE, and for my partner, he's not here, her has umm err, is sick, yea he's sick" Ana lied.

"Oh yeah, big shot?" Dingo said.

"We have just as much right to be here as you!" Lan yelled

"This world and everything in it belong to me, now all of you, GET OUT!" Ana's eyes became darker red.

"Try and make us!" All the kids yelled.

"Why does everybody question my authority? Does it always have to turn into a big production? Get em, Tyrannomon!" the digimon empress said as she sent Tyrannomon to attack.

"Is that all you've got?" Lan yelled at the Empress.

"hmmm!" The Empress growled.

"Vee Head Butt" Veemon said as he headbutted the digimon

"Starting to repeat attacks aren't you Lan" The Digimon Empress said

"I've had enough of your talking! Let's get to it!" Lan yelled all the other digimon started to attack.

"Fine, have it your way!" Ana said coldly.

Justimon takes Veemon's place and fights Tyrannomon.

"Justic Kick" Justimon yelled as he kicked Tyrannomon but Tyannomon blocks it. The Digimon Empress laughs.

"No way! He blocked it!" Blazer yelled in shock.

"Now, Maylu?" Hawkman asked as Maylu held Hawkmon in her arms then let him go.

"Hawk Feather" Hawkmon yelled as he threw his feather at Tyrannomon, but the feather was burned in Tyrannomon's fire attack which hit Hawkmon.

"You think you can beat me with a little addition? Can you do multiplacation" The evil empress said as more tyrannmon came out.

"How'd she do that?" Dingo yelled.

"The more, the merrier!" Ana said as she made a smirk on her face.

"Why not let us digivolve so we can fight?" Lopmon said as he hoped down from Raika's head.

"Yeah, what are you afraid of?" Calumon asked.

" As long as I have this dark digivice you'll never be able to digivolve. And you two are useless. I might as well destroy you both, first!" Ana said as she smirked," The crests are useless"

Princess Pride and Raika gasped.

"Leave them alone!" Princess Pride yelled.

Tyrannomon attacks Calumon and Lopmon, sending theminto a tree.

"I thought that you always suppposed to land on their feet!" Lopmon said Calumon just smiled.

"Shut up" Calumon snaped back.

"AHHHH!" The two little digimon yelled.

digmon appears from underneath the Tyrannomon's blaze blast.

Digmon: Hello boys! I think you've got some cavities that need filling!

"That's not fair!" Lan yelled in argument.

"Remember what they say: It's not how you play the game, it's whether you win or lose." The browned haired empress yelled.

"Thats not how it goes" Dingo yelled back

"We don't stand a chance like this! We've got to go and try to find the digieggs!" Maylu yelled.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Ana taugnted.

"Going somewhere? You'll have to go through me first, to get to them." Justimon said as he stood behind Blazer as Lan and the others had started to run.

"Guys, it's no use! Run!" Blazer yelled to the others.

"Let's hide in that cave." Princess Pride said.

Everyone is panting.

"Huh? What are those?" Lan said.

"What are those symbols on the front of them?" Dingo said.

"One of them is the crest of Friendship" Blazer said.

"Huh?" Lan said.

"And the other one has the crest of Courage! Wow, come on!" Maylu said.

"You're right!" Lan said.

"Then these digieggs must belong to the two of you!" Veemon said.

Lan and Maylu pick up the digi eggs.

"Wow, it's light!" Maylu said as she threw the digi egg up into the air.

"I'm stronger than I thought!" Lan said as he made a big grin on his face.

"Veemon, armour digivolve to...Raidramon: Raging Friendship!" Raidramon said as he hopped up and down.

"Hawkmon, armour digivolve to...Allomon: Burning Courage!" Allowmon yelled.

"Hawkmon and Veemon were able to ARMOUR digivolve!" Blazer said in shock.

"Allomon, you're beautiful! But the best part is that now you can carry me, I don't have to walk everywhere!" Maylu said.

"Well, don't get too excited. These feet aren't that good yet" Allomon said as as he stood up, Maylu went up

"Lan, look at me now" Raidramon said as he walked around.

"Alright! My very own armour digimon!" Lan said as he cheered.

* * *

Back with Raika and Ana

* * *

"Do you guys give up yet?" The Empress said as she cracked her whip a few more times.

"Not a chance!" Raika said as he backed up to the cliff.

"Look behind you. Where do you think you are going to run to?" The Digmon Empress said as she glaired at Lan.

"Raika, we've here!" Lan yelled

"Huh? Lan?" Raika said cluelessly

"That's Raidramon! He's one sparkin digimon! When he attacks with his Electro Shock Storm, you'll be blasted into the next century" Meramon said.

"That's Allomon! He's a flying, fighting machine and he's a dinosaur. And, he's quite a shot when spitting his Furry Blaze of his!" Justimon said

The Tyrannomon all attack with BLAZE BLAST. Which created a huge blast.

"Furry Blaze" Allomon yelled.

"Electro Shock Storm" Raidramon yelled as he let out a huge lightning attack.

"The attacks finally break the dark ring.

"Wow! Their dark rings disappeared!" Maylu yelled.

The Tyrannomons' eyes all returned to normal.

"I want to get a picture of those for my computer scrapbook." Princess Pride said as she snaped a few pictures, then put away her camara.

* * *

Mini Scilabs on boat

* * *

"Good to see your all back safe" Dr.Hikari said as he watched all the people land on the ground.

"We really should put a landing pad here" Lan suggested as he rolled out of the pill of people.

"Let me connect the camara,I took with me" Princess Pride said as she pulled out a cord from the computer, fifteen files appeared on the computer screen.

"Let's see here, is this the Digimon Emperor and the Empress" Dr.Hikari asked. Knightman nodded.

"They look so familiar, they might be someone we know" Dr.Hikari said as he staired at the picture of Ana and Chaud but did not notic it was them.

"These pictures turned out great! Except the Tyrannomon all have red eye. Oh, I forgot. They always have red eyes!" Princess Pride joked.

"I'm so mad! Just wait until I get my hands on that Digimon Emperor!" Raika said as he pounded his hand down on the table.

"You'll defeat the Emperor and Empress, won't you, Lan?" Jasmine said as she tried to attach herself to Lan but Maylu made the block.

"Ugh!" Dingo shruged

"I'm not sure, Jasmine, but we'll give it our best shot! We've all saved the world at least once, even without Chaud, we can do it, after all there only human" Lan said cofidentally.

"Actually, Lan brings up a very interesting point we should all consider" Dr.Hikari said as he looked at his son, who was being attacked by Maylu and Jasmine.

"Oh yeah? Well, what's that?" Blazer said.

"It's quite a little army we've put together so far. We've all found our digimon, and they've been able to armour digivolve. Even Veemon and Hawkmon were able to find a way to bypass that Digimon Empress's dark digivice." Maylu said as she continued,"But with all our powers conbined, we still haven't been able to beat the Digimon Emperor and Empress in the Digital World. Yet we keep on forgetting that there human."

"Yeah, but I don't get it. What's your point?" Searchman said.

"She means we have to fight differently!"Roll said.

"What do you mean by that?"Megaman asked.

"If we could find out there human identitys, we could fight them from this side, where there powers aren't as strong." Maylu

"What do we do? Knock on doors and ask for the Digimon Emperor and Empress" Lan said sarcasticly.

"Hmm..." Dr.Hikari thought

"I knew I shouldn't have expressed my opinions. Now they're all going to make fun of me." Maylu thought.

"Well, you're a little young to be worrying about those things, Maylu." Blazer said

"IS THAT SUPPOST TO BE AN INSALT" Lan yelled as he chased Blazer around the room.

"Aren't they cute?" Maylu said as she was adouring the small digimon.

* * *

Ana's Cabin

* * *

"Tomorrow's another day." Ana said as she flopped down on her bed. Chaud just smiled and left with Famous.

* * *

All: Next Time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded

Lan: We've finaly made it YumLand

Raika: Time to fight

Maylu: Wonder who were going to be fighting

Roll: I wish everyone good luck

All: Next Time, Round Two, The Second Fight

* * *

* * *


	15. Round Two, The Second Fight

Author's Note: Chapter one of two today

Disclaimer: I still and will never own Rockman.exe or Digimon

* * *

"Hello and Welcome to the second round of the N2 World Prix, we're coming to you live from Yumland, we only have eight hundred contentions left out our original one thousand six hundred contentions. Don't forget, the winner of the tournament is named the world's very best net battler, I'm Ribbita and this is Mr.Higsby, and we are going to be commentating on the matches you see" Ribbita announced from the commentator box.

"Our first match is going to be Lan Hikari and his net navi Megaman, vs. Narcy Hide and Videoman" Higsby yelled into the microphone, and the crowd went wild.  
"Lan Hikari is ranked number two in the entire world, he lost that big battle with Chaud and his navi Protoman, this match should be no match for him" Ribbita said as the crowd continued to cheer as Lan walked out into the arena.  
"Hmm wonder where Ana and Chaud are, I don't see them" Lan said with a bit of concern in his voice.  
"Don't worry, there probably getting snacks for the match" Megaman replied back to his concerned net op.  
"I'm still worried" Lan said as he reached his side of the field. Narcy was standing across from Lan.  
"I could have sworn we deleted Videoman" Megaman thought in his head.  
"Let's go, Jack In Megaman Transmission" Lan yelled as Megaman was logged into the battle arena.  
"Jack in Videoman Power Up" Narcy yelled as Videoman was logged in and appeared right across from Megaman.  
"Battle Style Set" Lan said as Megaman got ready start and took his battle stance.  
"Execute" Megaman yelled as the words 'BATTLE START' flashed across the screen.  
"Area Steal, Wide Sword, battle chips in, double download" Lan said as he slotted in two battle chips. A wide sword came out and replaced one of Megaman's arms and Megaman teleported forward and attacked Videoman. Little did Megaman and Lan know that, Videoman was recording Megaman for an attack.  
"Now, Videoman" Narcy ordered, Videoman released around fifty Megaman copies using Wide Sword and Area Steal. Megaman got badly damaged.  
"Damn it" Lan yelled.  
"Lan . a recovery chip would be nice" Megaman asked weakly as he attempted to stand up.  
"Oh yea, right, Recovery three hundred, download" Lan said as he used the recovery chip on Megaman, " Now, let's try this, Proto Soul download"  
Megaman transformed into Megaman Proto Soul. Megaman unleashed a few sonic booms.  
"The time is about to expire, so make your final strike, soon" Lan yelled, Megaman Proto soul nodded as he logged out Videoman. Lan didn't even bother shaking hands with Narcy. Lan was just worried about his sister and best friend not showing up to his match.  
"Where are they" Lan said angrily, Maylu just shook her head.  
"They never showed up, I'm beginning to suspect Ana and Chaud, when Ana's match started, only Lakura showed up, and the same thing goes for Protoman and Chaud, no net op but the navi came, and won the match" Maylu said as Lan stared at his father, bringing up the digital world map. Dr.Hikari fronded at the map.  
"This is not good, look how much territory they have now" Dr.Hikari said as he turned his laptop around to show everyone, seeing that more then half of the map was black, which meant that area was under control of the Emperor and Empress. Most of the new Digidestions jaws dropped.  
"This is not good" Princess Pride said.  
"The good thing is the original digestions are entered in this tournament, and I was able to get them all in the mini SciLabs" Dr.Hikari said as everyone started to smile.  
"Then what are we waiting for, let's go" Lan yelled as he ran out the door, to the Mini SciLabs. Raika, Dr.Hikari, Maylu, Blazer, Nenji, and Dingo followed Lan. On the way to the lab, Lan ran straight into Ana and Chaud making the three of them all fall on the ground. Everyone stopped right in front of Ana, Lan and Chaud.  
"Ana, Chaud, where have you been all this time" Dr.Hikari asked.  
"Uhh, working in my room, Chaud was umm helping, yea" Ana lied, Dr.Hikari gave Ana the 'I know your lying but, I'll let you slide this time' look.  
"That's a nasty, cut you go on your arm, Ana" Dr.Hikari said as he looked at Chaud's leg, which was cut pretty badly," Are you sure you two are alright"  
"We're fine" Ana and Chaud said at the same time.  
"Why don't you come with us to the lab" Maylu suggested.  
"Sorry, Maylu would love to but we can't, we still have not had lunch" Chaud said as Ana took of running not to on ship kitchen, but to her room. Chaud quickly followed.  
"Something is up with them, there hiding something and I don't like it" Raika said as he walked into the lab. Eleven people, along with eleven Digimon were standing and sitting in the lab.  
"Ah, you all showed up, let's start here with Tai and Agumon, Matt, his partner is Gaubumon, The you have Sora and Biyomon, Izzy and Tentomon, Mimi and Palumon, T.K. and Patmon, Kari and Gatomon, Joe and Gomamon, Davis and Veemon, Yolei and Hawkmon, Cody and Armodillomon, and finally Ken and Wormmon" Dr.Hikari said and then took a deep breath.  
"So these are the new Digidestions, not bad, but it could be better, so what's the problem Dr.Hikari" Tai asked.  
"Well it seems, someone is taking over the digital world, and they go by the names, of the Digimon empress and emperor" Dr.Hikari told the old Digidestions, all the old Digidestions could not believe what they were hearing.  
"Looks like history is going to repeat its self" Davis thought in his head.  
"Do you have any suspects" Ken asked.  
"Yea, my sister and my best friend, Ana Hikari and Chaud Blaze, why" Lan replied back to the dark blue haired Digidestions.  
"Let's go there, we need to see this for our self's" Izzy said as he took out his digivice and teleported himself and the others into the digital world. After everyone was gone, Dr.Hikari ran over to check on Ana, in her room. When he entered his daughter's cabin, he saw the room was pitch black, except the with the glow of the computer screen, with a letter on the monitor. It read,

'Dear Everybody,  
Chaud, Famous and I, no longer feel the need to live here in this world, when all we do, just goes to dump. Oh and to let you in on a little secret, this is the Digimon empress's computer, oh and if you click on anything else a virus will infect the computer and kill it. All I can say is good luck on defeating us you stupid little pests.  
Signed,  
The Digimon Empress and Emperor, and Mr.Famous...I mean Famous'  
"Oh, the empress isn't in a good mood today, which is like every other day... ... Maybe I can cheer him up : Hey Ana, did you heard the one about the man who... I guess you heard that one already... ... Master, what are you watching? " Gatomon asked as Ana was watching TV from earth on one of the monitors.

"Join us as we talk with young net battler, Ana Hikari" The Reporter said.

"I'm just your average net battler, nothing more" Ana said

Reporter : You're so modest, do you spend a lot of time studying?

"Some people do, but I prefer to play soccer with my friends"

"And funny, too! They say your brother, Lan is 1 brain and 99 hard work! Do you think that's true?" The reporter asked as she laughed.

"I say it's two percent" Ana said sarcastically, the reporter laughs again.

"You ARE funny! And the thing you came from such humble beginnings in an everyday house, are you sure your just an average lass" The reporter asked again.

:"Yeah, there's absolutely nothing I love more than being average! " Ana said as she tried to put out the small flame in her hand as the other hand put the fire out with a water ball that it had just formed.

"So you've managed to master the art of net battling, fencing, and painting, is there anything you can't do" The reporter questioned, Ana laughed.

"Reporters and the Mall?" Ana said.  
"The big question on everyone's mind is what do you do for fun when your not net battling, thought I know that net battling is already more fun than most people can handle!" The reporter asked once again.

"Well, I'm always busy writing one of my computer programs and helping my dad at SciLabs, but like I said earlier, my favorite thing to do is play soccer" Ana said as she smirked.

"I'm sure you'll be a big success in that too, Ana! I don't see how anything could possibly get in your way!" The Reporter said. Ana turned off the TV monitor, then growled.

"Hmm... what is it we have here... a lot of little pest today" Ana said, Chaud walks in.  
"Look's like your brother found some friends." Chaud said as he put his finger on the camera to zoom up on the video.  
"Looks like it, this just will make it a bit tougher to win" Ana said as she went back into depression.  
"Cheer up, you can destroy them, as soon as we get the Airdramon ready" Gatomon said.

* * *

Maylu: Next time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded

Lan: Chaud, Ana and Famous have ran away

Megaman: Still can't believe that they are the empress and emperor

Roll: It won't be easy to take down loved ones

Lan: This will not be pretty

All: Next time, A Dark Secret

* * *


	16. A Dark Secret

Author's Note: YAY another double update

Disclamer: Still don't own digimon or Rockman.exe

* * *

"I don't know. This map doesn't show the points of interest." Lan said as he looked at the map on his PET in confusion. 

"It's called Forbidden Valley of No Return!" Megaman pointed out.

"Why do bad guys always name things like that?" Kari said as she watched the other kids walk in front of her.

"It's in their job description! It's right after really nasty personallity" Maylu said as she looked at her digimon partner, Hawkmon.

"Even if this place was called 'The Valley of Pink Flowers and Happy Bunnies', with a control spire there, that's trouble" Raika said with a bit of irratation.

"We've got to destroy it before it's used to control all the digimon, yeah?" Lan said, as he continued to look at the map, this time with it upside down.

"Right, I don't know who could of found my old base and hack into my computer, but they must be a extreamly good hacker" Ken said as he walked with the seccond generation of chosen children.

"Well, this valley sure looks forbidden, alright." Dingo commented.

"A few duckies and bunnies would spruce it up!" Lopmon said.

"Come on, quit screwing you guys around. The Digimon Emperor or Empress could be around here anywhere, so stay sharp!" Raika ordered as he continued to walk in the very front of the group.

"Let's stay together!" Tai yelled from the back of the group.

"This valley is kind of quaint and homey."Princess Pride said sarcastically.

"More like homeless" Calumon replied as the little digimon looked at his partner, Princess Pride gave the little digimon a small smile.

"Shut the hell, you guys! You don't want the emperor or empress to hear us coming!" Blazer wispered. Tai, Matt, Izzy, Davis, Cody, Joe, T.K, and their partners get swallowed up by the ground.

"I bet they heard that!" Yolei said as she walked cloesly to the other digidestions.

"My god, they're gone!" Lan yelled as everyone but Maylu, Lan's Veemon, and Maylu's Hawkmon were left, due to the others being sucked into the ground.

"Woah!" All the people who were sucked into the ground.

"Woah! Did you see that, Veemon, Megaman? The ground just ate our all our friends." Lan yelled in shock.

"Maybe it'll swallow us next!" Roll said from Maylu's PET. The rest of the kids who all were sucked into the ground were screeming.

"I think you'd better call Dr.Hikari" Maylu suggested.

"No way, Maylu! That'll take way too long! Help me dig before we find more trouble!" Lan snaped back as two airdramon appeared with two humans sitting on them.

"Looks like trouble has found us!" Megaman said.

"What have you done? Where are our friends?" Maylu ordered.

"Your friends are with me. Come and see, if you dare!" The Digimon Empress yelled down from her Airdramon.

"Hurry, Lan! The ground could open up and swallow us any second!" Maylu yelled at Lan as Lan stoped to take a breath.

"I wanted to start getting more excersize, but running for my life wasn't what I had in mind!" Lan said as he started to

"I'm more worried about our friends ant the other digidestioned right now. DON'T WORRY YOU GUYS WE'RE COMMING" Maylu yelled as she ran after the airdramon.

"Hurry!" Roll yelled, Roll was extreamly woried about her friends and the other navis.

"The digimon empress's voice came from this direction!" Megaman yelled at his net op as Lan started to run in the direction the voice was comming from.

"I hope so!" Megaman said in a worried voice.

"There she is! You're going to get it!" Lan yelled.

"I'm so scared." Ana said sarcasticly, as she stood up on top of a hill, with her whip in hand.

"Let our friends go! What have you done with them?" Lan ordered.

"Your friends are at my mercy. And so, it would appear, are you two." Ana said in a dark tone. All of the captured children and digimon partners are hanging from a sandstone brige.

"Oh crap, guys!" Lan yelled.

"Actucally that was him" The Empress said as she pointed to a boy standing next to her.

"Hmph, I'm feeling generus today, so I'll tell you what, you pick two your little brat friends and I'll let them go, the rest will be eatten by our lovely, Deltamon" The digimon emperor said as he glared at Lan and Maylu. Lan and Maylu looked at each other.

"Lan, save yourself!" Tai yelled from the cliff

"You can still escape, Maylu" Princess Pride yelled.

"Don't take your eyes off of the empress!" Raika yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR LAN? SAVE ME!" A copy of Ana yelled.

"You dirty piece of crap, you kidnapped my sister, this is going to far" Lan yelled in anger.

"Think fast, your time's running out. Oh no, times up." Empress Ana said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Oh, no!" Maylu screamed.

"Awaken, Deltamon!" Emperor Chaud said as the Deltamon let out a huge roar. Deltamon is a dragon type digimon with a metal head for one hand, and a skull for the other! His attacks are tri-flex force and dragon's bite!

"Maybe it's a ducky or a bunny!" Megaman said, as he tried to lightten up the siguation.

"What luck you all dropped by. You see, it's Deltamon's lunchtime, and I think eating your friends will make a well-balanced meal, don't you?" The evil empress said as she continued to smirk. The chosen children and the digimon partners yelled in terror.

"Oh, no you won't! I'll never let you get away with this!" Lan screemed at the Empress and Emperor.

"It appears you have no choice. If you want mercy, you must beg for it." Chaud said, as he made a small smirk on his face.

"You really want to see him beg for mercy don't you" Empress Ana wispered into Chaud's ear.

"I thought you would enjoy it, I know I will" Chaud wispered back.

"Huh?" Lan, Megaman, Veemon, Maylu, Roll, and Hawkmon said.

"You heard me, you pathetic losers! Now on your knees and beg!" Chaud ordered at the chosen children.

"Don't Lan!" Megaman said.

" Now say, Please Master, spare my friends." The Emperor ordered

"Please Master, spare my friends." Lan and Maylu said as they bowed down on the ground.

"Please Master, spare my worthless friends." Ana said, Lan and Maylu glared at her.

"Please Master, spare my worthless friends." Maylu and Lan repeated.

"That's excellent! Now, Veemon, Hawkmon! Restrain them...I command you!" Ana ordered.

"Never!" Veemon said resistenly.

"Do what she says." Lan said weakly.

"Maylu?" Hawkmon said.

"Do it for the others. If it'll save our friends, then obey the emperor and empress" Maylu said.

"Uhh..." Megaman stutered. Ana started to laugh.

"Seeing you squirm is so delicious. You are so entertaining, maybe I should take pity on you." Ana said as she looked down at Maylu and Lan.

"Yeah?" Both Lan and Maylu said as they cocked their heads up.

"As you can see, Deltamon has only three mouths. But there are nineteen children. Therefore, you may have one.Sadly, I cannot spare them all. Choose who will be spared." Ana said

:"So I have to choose? I can't do it! How do I pick one over the other?" Lan said as Maylu broke up into tears.

"This desicion must be done delicately. Delicately. You have until the sand's run out to choose. And it isn't long, stupid boy. It isn't long." Chaud said.

"Don't worry about me, Lan! Save one of the others!" The Ana copy yelled.

"Get out of here, Lan! Go ahead, save yourself!" Princess Pride yelled.

"Oh, sure...make ME look bad! Fine then, DON'T save me!" Jasmine yelled.

"Whatever you decide to do, Lan, we trust you! So think of something! Wait did I just say I trust Lan's jugement" Raika said as he questioned himself.

"I...I...uh, I just can't do it! How am I supposed to choose only one of my friends?" Lan said.

"Like sands in the hourglass, so are your friends' lives. " Ana said.

"I just...I...I can't do it!" Lan yelled in frustration.

"Will you throw ALL their lives away? Is that what you call friendship?" Chaud said as he looked at Lan.

"They're all my friends! Pride! Blazer! Jasmine! Dingo! Nenji! Ana!" Lan thought then he yelled.

"You brought this on yourself. You made me look like a fool." Ana thought

"Huh?" Lan said cluelessly.

"And now, digidestined, time's up. Say goodbye." Ana said as she cracked her whip on the ground.

"Wait! Take me instead of the others!" Lan yelled out, Maylu, Ana and Chaud were all shocked by Lan's choice

"You think YOU can satisfy his hunger? Alright. Deltamon!" Chaud exclamed.

"Look out, Davis!" Veemon yelled

"Lan, if you've been holding out and planning a surprise attack, now would be a good time to yell 'surprise'!" Megaman yelled at his net op.

"Surprise?" Lan said sarcastically.

"It isn't funny Lan" Maylu yelled at Lan.

"Surprise? It isn't even my birthday!" Ana said clueslessly.

"It's other Digmon!" Hawkmon shouted as a lot of digimon came where Lan and Maylu are.

"Incoming!" Blazer yelled as he jumped off Justimon.

"Pegasusmon! Halsemon! Nefertimon! Hey who are the other guys" Veemon yelled as the other digidestions came up behind Lan and Maylu.

"It's just an illusion! We're alright!" Jasmine said as she hugged Lan. Maylu made a small growl.

"We found new digieggs" Dingo said.

"The DigiEggs of Releibilty, Wind, Hope, and Knowledge to be exact" Izzy pointed out.

"That's Harpymon the Flying Hope" Jasmine said as she pointed at Harpymon, who was attacking the Bakemon.

"Endigomon, the Animal of the Wind" Raika said as he pointed to the giant brown digimon.

"Finally, Gaia Seadramon of Knowledge" Dingo said as Gaia Seadramon poured a mouth full of water on Dingo's head.

"Poor Dingo" Jasmine said as everyone else was cracking up, except for Dingo and Jasmine.

"Sweet, but then who then hell is that?" Lan asked as he looked up at the imposter digidestions that turned into Bakemon.

"Eww, gross!" Jasmine said.

"What are those things?" Raika asked Searchman.

"Bakemon, Despite their obvious dental hygiene problems, Bakemon are able to accurately impersonate any other creature. Their attack is called the 'Dark Claw'," Seachman read.

"Nasty" Maylu and Jasmine said.

"He made the Bakemon look like our friends!" Lan said as he turned red with anger.

"I can't believe it! You dumb Bakemon, I had that kid right where I wanted him." Ana yelled as Lan and Maylu ran behind the hill and snuck up the back side.

"It's not my fault!" Renamon snaped.

"I can't believe you pulled that trick on me! Go get him, Veemon!" Davis said.

"It'll be my pleasure" Davis's Veemon said back to Davis.

"Digiarmour Energize!" Davis yelled.

"Veemon, armour digivolve to...Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!" Davis's Veemon said as he transformed into Flamedramon. The Bakemon started to attack Ana.

"Bakemon, you've got tooth rules...Attack! Not me, them!" Ana said as the Bakemon as she used her whip and attacked them with it.

"Here they come." Everyone said together.

"They're everywhere." Halsemon said as he shot a few of them down and five more took their place.

"Like mosquitos." Nefertimon said.

"Attack them!" Ana ordered

"I never saw mosquitos do that." Blaser said as he stared at the Bakamon.

"Ahh!" The older digidestions yelled as they ran around in circles.

"The empress is controlling them! The dark rings the Bakemon are wearing are the key! She's ordering them around like a genenral leading an army!" Raika pointed out.

"Not for long! I'm gonna get those evil basters, just like all the other bad guys I've taken down" Lan yelled, the digimon and navis just let out a large sigh.

"Bakemon, finish them! I have them now." Ana ordered.

"Never!" Lan and Maylu yelled as the both tackled Ana and Chaud.

"I'll stay here and guard the hill!" Dark Gatomon said as she watched her partner fall down the hill.

"You try to take over the digital world and destroy me? Well, I'm taking you with me! You call yourself the digimon emperor. What's with that?" Lan yelled.

"I cannot lose to a kid like you!" The Digimon emeperor.

"Like me? You are like me! You're a kid, just like us!" Lan said as he landed a punch on Chaud's face.

"I think not! Deltamon! Tri-flex force! Say goodbye!" Ana said as Maylu punched her in the stomach and fell to the ground.

"How does that feel" Maylu said as she stood above Ana.

"Hello. Why leave so soon? The party's just starting. Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon yelled as he let out an attack.

"Flamedramon, aim for the dark ring!" Davis ordered.

"It's working! The emperor and Empress's power over the Bakemon is weakening!" TK said victoriusly.

"It's now or never. This is our chance to attack! Coco Blast" The Animal of the Wind yelled as he attacked the dark ring.

"Target the Control Spire!" Ken yelled out at the digimon.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon as he used his attack

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon as she used her attack.

"Fin Cutter" Gaia Seadramon said as he let out a sharp wave of water and knock down the Control Spire.

"There she blows!" Digmon said.

"They did it!" Everyone shouted.

"They sure did! Yes!" Chaud mumbled under his breath.

"Damn it! What went wrong? My plan was amazing! Crap, I forgot to factor in that you're one of those all-or-nothing types. I can't believe the same person made me look like a fool twice in the same day." The digimon empress yelled, as she punched Lan in the stomach. Lan fell to the ground.

"What do you mean, twice? Hey, how'd you get that cut on your arm? Wait, are you...could you be...?" Lan asked as got up and sat in criss cross position.

"I can be and I am. Ana Fire Koshaki Hikari, your older sister" Ana said as she took off her dark glasses. Lan's mouth dropped in shock.

"Might as well take of my glasses, Chaud Blazer, best friend and net savior partner, and now Digimon Emperor"

"Ugh, I'm dreaming! My Best Friend and older sister is the digimon emperor and empress?" Lan said as he continued to stare in shock.

"Why...Why... Why would you go evil on us" Maylu said as she continued to cry, because he best friend had turned evil.

"Simple, the stresses of you guys depending on us night and day to save your sorry ass, got to us, along with the school work, and keeping IPC being the best." Chaud explained.

"The one and only. Well, Lan, Maylu, Blazer, Raika, Princess Pride, farewell for now, my worthy adversary. Until we meet again, in battle!" Ana said in a cheerful way.

"I really looked up to you Ana dreamed of being just like you. And now that I know you're my sworn enemy, all I can say is...and I mean this: I'M SO TELLING MOM AND DAD WHEN I GET HOME!" Lan yelled as he ran of to go home. Lan and Maylu had gone home with several injeries.

Back in The Real World

Everyone had formed a bigged dog pile then last time the came back. Lan and Maylu were in even more pain. Dr.Hikari looked at Lan and Maylu noticing several large brusies and Lan's black eye.

"What happend" Dr.Hikari asked as Lan and Maylu stood up and took a seat on some of the computer chair in the lab.

"We got into a fight with the digimon emperor and empress, which turned out to be Ana and Chaud" Lan explained, Dr.Hikari only sighed.

"They both started out very nice and gentle, now they are cold, heartless and hurtful, to attack you two, their best friends, this is a shock to me" Dr.Hikari said as he thought about all of their recent perosanallity changes.

"Now that I look at it, Ana had been locking herself in her room for hour on end" Lan pointed out.

"Chaud had been receiving much higher test scores at school too" Maylu added on.

"Higher test scores, locking themselves in their rooms for hours on end, sound like when I emperor" Ken said, as all eyes turned to him.

* * *

Lan: Next time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded 

Megaman: Some people have come to their senses and are going to help us

Raika: Just who are we talking about

Searchman: You'll just have to read the next chapter

All: Next time, An Inside Job

Lan: Seriously who are we talking about

All: Tune in tomorrow for more Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded

* * *


	17. An Inside Job

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay everyone, I made this one a bit longer since it has been a while.

Disclamer: I own nothing, well I do own Ana, and Lakura. I think a few other things but that is all I can think of at the moment.

* * *

The next week at night in the digital world, all the Digimon were sleeping except for two and their partners. Lan and Dingo were sitting their staring at Raika 

"Does Raika always snore like that?" Lan asked Searchman

"Every night." Searchman replied.

"How do you sleep?" Dingo asked as Raika continued to snore in his sleep.

"I don't." Searchman replied back as Blazer, Tai, and Cody all stand up and leave.

"Where are those guys going?" Lan asked Maylu, but Maylu only shrugged.

"I still think we should have told the others before we left." Blazer said,

"It may be none of my beeswax, but why didn't you ask Lan to come with us?" Tentomon replied.

"I didn't want to leave Maylu and Princess Pride alone anymore! Don't worry, he'll understand." Blazer said as he walked of with the other Digimon and Digidestions.

"I'm just glad I'm not going to be the one to tell him!" Tentomon said.

* * *

"The email says they figured out which way the Digimon Empress is heading!" Chaud said. 

"Let's go!" Maylu said.

"What do you mean, they left without me? How come nobody wants to go anywhere with me?" Raika yelled.

"Well, Raika, it could be you're snoring." Lopmon said as he hoped onto Raika's head.

"Is it finished yet, Miss Hikari?" Gatomon asked.

"Not quite. I still have a few minor details. Should he have four arms, or six? Decisions, decisions." Ana said as she tapped a few of the screens making the massacre changes.

* * *

"Should we tell Lan we're leaving?" Maylu asked as she sat on Allomon 

"Nah, he'll understand." Princess Pride said as she held Calumon in her arms and sat next to Maylu.

Back with Lan and Raika

"Why is everyone leaving? Is it my snoring?" Raika asked as he looked at Lopmon and Lan.

Blazer and friends.

"We've been flying for hours, and haven't seen a thing!" Pegasusmon

"Maybe we should ask Cody if he's seen anything." Blazer suggested.

"What did Blazer say?" Submarimon asked as the continued to dive in the ocean.

"They haven't spotted anything from up there." Cody replied.

"We haven't seen much of anything, either. Except for seaweed and water. Maybe we should keep looking." Submarimon said as he suddenly stopped and saw a huge rock in front of them.

"Huh? What is that thing?" Cody said.

"Let's dig a little further. This thing is enormous! It makes Texas look like Rhode Island! It has to be the Digimon Emperor's base." Submarimon said in amazement at the size of the base.

"I'll let everyone know that we've found it!" Cody said as he sent out a blast email.

"I can't take it anymore, Protoman we're going to help the others, let Ana take over the world, cause I'm not helping" Chaud yelled as walked into the launching deck and hopped into a submarine.

"Chaud...I'm proud of you doing the right thing" Protoman said a Renamon took the back seat.

"Chaud sir, I'm coming with you" Renamon said, Chaud looked back and smiled at her as Protoman launched the submarine into the digital ocean. Chaud quickly typed and email and sent it to everyone but Ana.

"We got mail, one from Chaud, Famous and Cody. Chaud says he's sorry for what he did and now wants to make the world right again, and Famous says he's got the floor plans of the base. And Cody said that he found a base, and they're going to try and sneak in through an underwater cave. Looks like we might just win this time" Lan read.

"That sounds kind of dangerous! Maybe they should wait. But let's all meet up with the others" TK Replied.

"TK, Lan, look!" Pegasusmon replied

"Huh? A whirlpool!" Lan yelled.

"We'll get sucked right into it!" Tentomon said as he flew next to Pegasusmon.

"Hm. Looks like it's finally here." Ana said as she zoomed in on the screen that showed TK and Lan.

"What is that master? A new way to hypnotize your slaves?" Dark Gatomon asked.

"No, you fool. You might call it a gateway to the source of the power of darkness. But for simplicity's sake, let's just call it 'The Dark Pool'. I think it's caused by an evil Digimon, and if I can tap into its power source, I'll have everything I need to complete my very own Digimon." Ana replied as she began typing on the holographic computer keyboard.

"Please, Ana. Don't do it." Lakura begged

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll do it!" Ana said as she pushed the screen that Lakura was in away.

"But it feels like evil itself is coming from that pool! You can't feel it because you're not a Digimon or a navi." Dark Gatomon said as Ana pulled out her whip.

"Ridiculous! I'm not going to stop my plan because of a silly feeling of yours!" Ana yelled.

"But on the evil scale of one to ten, that pool is REAL evil!" Lakura said as she lateralized in the room.

"Hm. Then you stay away from it. Meanwhile, I've got things to do." Ana said as Dark Gatomon and Lakura took a step back.

"How come you ignore us?" Lakura and Dark Gatomon yelled as Ana turned around with an evil grin on her face with whip in hand.

"I'm sorry, is this better?" Ana said sarcastically as she hit Lakura and Dark Gatomon with the whip.

"A huge whirlpool? And Cody and Submarimon are inside the base? We've got to warn them!" Lan said

"We can contact them with the D3." Megaman suggested.

"Don't you think I've tried that? Something seems to be blocking the transmission!" TK replied.

"We can't just hover here! We've got to do something!" Tentomon warned.

"Tentomon right! We're running out of time!" Pegasusmon said as he continued to hover over the water.

"Hey, are you guys feeling okay?

"I think I might be getting a bug, but other than that, I'm fine." Veemon said.

"I am feeling a little strange. How about you, TK?" Lan asked.

"I'm not really sure. I...I feel...kind of weird." TK replied.

"Humph, let's see here, Do you know what this place needs? More window space. There." Ana said as she opened up a large window looking over the ocean.

"Miss, I know you hardly ever listen to me...okay, you NEVER listen to me, but just this once, do what I ask? Don't do it!" Dark Gatomon said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Did you say something?" Ana said looked at Dark Gatomon.

"That's the biggest mobile home I've ever seen! Must be impossible to find parking!" Tentomon said in amazement on the size of the base.

"Come on, guys! We've got to find the cave Cody and Armodillomon used to get in! They could be in trouble! This place feels...evil. What are those things?" TK said.

"Pay no attention to them. They're just trying to scare you. They live in the dark whirlpool and feed off fear. Don't look at it!" Pegasusmon said.

"Ouch...can I sit up here with you guys?" Tentomon asked.

"This has to be the cave!" Lan yelled.

"Well no duh, Lan" TK said.

* * *

"Ana?" Lakura said. 

"Hm?" Ana said as she turned her head and looked at Lakura.

"Are you alright?" Lakura asked.

"Never been better. Initiate the attack!" Ana said as she hopped on a Digimon.

"What are you doing?" Lakura asked.

"If you want something done right, do it yourself." Ana replied as she left the room.

"Master, please come back! You don't know what's out there!" Dark Gatomon cried.

"Quiet. Hm." Ana shouted back.

* * *

"Huh?" Cody said as he snapped out of his daydream. 

"Cody, TK, I've got some unfinished business to take care of! Time to get to work." Lan said.

"Lan, wait a minute!" Cody yelled as Lan threw off his headband.

"LAN!" Megaman yelled.

"Where's he going? Maybe we should follow him!" TK asked.

"Megaman will take care of Lan. We need to keep working to free these Digimon!" TK said.

"Right." Cody said in agreement.

"It's amazing, Kimeramon arise" Ana ordered as Kimeramon opened his eyes and let out a roar.

"Why is she doing this" Dark Gatomon asked Lakura. Lakura only shrugged.

"Grr!" Kimeramon growled.

"I've never heard of a Digimon like that before! And I get all my news from the underground!" Digimon said.

"While the others do battle with him, we can free the prisoners!" Tentomon said.

"Let's go!"

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon as he attacked Cameramen's head, but it just fizzled out.

"That's why I picked Kabuterimon's head. They don't get any more hard-headed! At least I think so!" Ana yelled.

"Cat's Eye Beam!" Nefertimon said as she shot two lasers at Kimeramon, but he dodged them.

"And he's fast with Airdramon's and Angemon's wings!" Ana commented. Kari and Yolei screamed.

"Playtime's over. Now it's my turn. Throw in Garurumon's legs, as well as Monochromon's tail." Ana commented yet again. Kari only groaned more.

"Looks like she found your plans for Kimeramon, Ken" Kari whispered into Ken's ears.

"Yes, but I have this feeling she added a bit of herself into the mix this time" Ken whispered back.

"I added Kuwagamon's, SkullGreymon's, and Devimon's arms. His body is greymon's, and I topped him off with MetalGreymon's hair! With a touch of my demon DNA! He's perfect!" Ana said, then laughed, "Ooh, where's my TIVO remote? I wish I was taping this. Take a look at him, Dark Gatomon. Now that's what a partner should look like. Not a scrawny little runt like you!"

"That's the last one. Now I think it's time we got out of here, too!" Tentomon suggested as the last prisoner escaped.

"We can't leave Lan!" TK said.

"But we've got to get these Digimon to safety! Let's go!" Tentomon said, TK and Cody followed Tentomon down a corridor of the base.

* * *

"Lan, can't you do this later? We've got to get out of here while we can! Don't be so stubborn!" Megaman seceded, Lan only growled as he saw his sister Ana, the Digimon empress. 

"I don't remember sending my two little brothers an invitation! Although I must admit, you've got a lot of nerve sneaking into the base of the most powerful being in the Digital World!" Ana said coldly to her two siblings, Lan Hikari, and Hub 'Megaman' Hikari. Lan starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ana yelled.

"Let me ask you something, Ana. Don't you think it's time you gave up on this little charade? It's getting old. You say you're the Digimon Empress, and yet you have no idea about the powers that are here. You're a pretender. You're like that story "The Emperor's New Clothes"." Lan said with a cold look on his face, which was not normal at all for Lan, he normally has a happy go lucky attitude, but now he did not care, he just wanted everything back to normal.

"You're nobody! Not like me! You will bow down before me!" Ana shouted, with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Sorry, the floor's kind of dirty." Lan said, as he continued his ice cold glare.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" Ana yelled as she whipped Lan on his face, Lan just let the blood run down his face. Megaman gasped in shock. Lan touches his face and just shrugs it off.

"When you can't think of anything to say, do you always resort to fighting?" Lan questioned.

"I...guess." Ana stuttered.

"That's your problem. You don't know when to talk and when to fight. Now is a good time to talk. On the other hand, it's also a good time to fight!" Lan said as he jumped on his sister and punches her in the face.

* * *

"Alright! Got it! Pepper Breath!" Agumon attacked. 

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon said as he spread the fire all around Ana's base.

"Very efficient, Gabumon."Agumon complemented.

"Thanks, Agumon. You were pretty hot yourself." Gabumon complemented back.

"What am I, invisible? So sue me, I don't have dragon's breath! Let's see you guys try flying!" Tentomon yelled.

* * *

"Look! Izzy's plan worked!" Kari said. 

"Well, the first part at least. Alright, while he's busy cleaning up, we'll sneak in." Lan mumbled.

"Hey guys, look down there. Do you see that small door? I bet that's the entrance!" TK shouted.

"Let's go, Raidramon!" Lan ordered, as Raidramon jumped off the cliff onto the base.

"Yeah! Am I good, or what?" Lan said.

"If he keeps telling himself that, he might start to believe it!" Chaud said.

"At least someone will." Raika said as Princess Pride, Kari, and Maylu laugh.

* * *

"Well, guys, we've done everything we can. Now what?" Agumon said. 

"There's only one thing left to do." Tentomon replied.

"Yeah, let's hit the sushi bar!" Gabumon continued.

* * *

"Part one of the plan went well." Izzy said. 

"Great!" Dr.Hikari said.

"Will they be okay? They're in the most dangerous possible place!" Famous said as Makoto and Dr.Hikari put their hands on Famous's shoulder.

"We're just going to have to trust them. This time, they're on their own." Makoto said.

"Good luck, you guys." Famous mumbled.

"We better get ready for a long night. I don't think any of us are going to sleep. I know Ana won't sleep, and I don't think Lan and the others will, either!" Dr.Hikari said as he hand everyone a cup of coffee.

* * *

"Next time, you climb, and I'll sit on our head!" Lan said as Megaman and Veemon pulled Lan up from the cliff. Lakura and Dark Gatomon step in front of Lan, Veemon, and Megaman. 

"Get out of the way Lakura! We don't want to fight." Lan reasoned.

"This way." Lakura said.

"Huh?" Lan said confused.

"The engine room is over here. Follow us." Dark Gatomon said.

"Do I look stupid to you? Never mind. This is some kind of trap!" Lan shouted.

"No! Listen, to have to believe me. This isn't a trap. I'm trying to save Ana. She created this awful Digimon, Kimeramon, and now she can't control it anymore! I'm afraid things have gone too far, and I'm losing her. I hope that if you destroy this place, I'll be able to get her back. I'm willing to help you, if you'll help me. What do you say, is it a deal? "Lakura explained, Lan, Megaman and Veemon all nodded in agreement.

"We'll do it!" Lan said.

"You will?" Dark Gatomon said in shock.

"Really. I'm not as big a jerk as people think!" Lan said as he smiled.

"Really, you're not? Thanks! Come on." Lakura said as she ran off to the engine room with Lan not to far behind. Veemon digivolve down into DemiVeemon

"Can you feel that? It's like the whole room is full of some kind of energy!" Veemon said.

"What do you think it is?" Lan asked.

"I don't know, but it's coming from that black thing!" Lakura said.

"Ana found that. Somehow, the power from that is making this base move!" Dark Gatomon said.

"Okay, so all we have do is take it away and the base will stop moving. We'll never be able to lift it!" Lan said as the black object rises in the air.

"Huh?" Megaman said.

"The power source!" Ana yelled.

"Way to go, Lan!" Maylu said.

" I've got a weird feeling about this! What's going on?" Lan said as DemiVeemon digivolve back into Veemon,"You digivolve! How?"

"Lan, look at that! I've never seen anything like it!" Veemon said.

"Me, neither!" Megaman said as the digiegg floated into Lan's hands

"I guess this means that it's mine! Veemon, Megaman you think you can handle it?" Lan asked.

"Yeah, Mmm-hmm!" Veemon said, Megaman just nodded.

"Double Soul Armour Energize!" Lan yelled.

"Veemon," Veemon yelled.

"Megaman," Megaman said.

"Double Soul Armour digivolve to...Megamon!" Megamon said.

"I wonder if Hawkmon can Double Soul Armour Digivolve!" Maylu said.

"I don't get it. Where did he come from?" Chaud said in confusion.

"He came from that Golden Digiegg! Lan must have unleashed its power!" TK pointed out.

"This is fantastic! Could somebody turn off his headlights thought" Kari complained.

"Hey, DigiAsses! Do you honestly think your new Digimon can beat me? He couldn't even be your flashlight!" Ana insulted.

"Oh, yeah? Well, sticks and stones can break my bones, but when Megamon gets a hold of you, he'll kick your ass" Lan yelled.

"But, you didn't let me finish! He would make a good nightlight!" Ana cut in, as a noise from above came crashing down.

"Huh? What was that?" Kari said, as she attached herself around Ken.

"It can't be good!" TK said.

"Huh?" Lan shrugged.

"Kimeramon!" Ana shouted as Kimeramon let out an attack.

"Lan, I'll take care of this!" Megamon said as he pushed Lan out of the way.

"Go get him, Megamon! Show him he's no match for you! But just in case he is, I'll get the others!" Lan yelled.

"We've got to get out of here, guys!" TK yelled.

"Well, if it isn't the Digidestioned. I see that you've finally come to your senses, and are ready to surrender to me and Kimeramon." Ana asked.

"Fat chance, Ana! I think some of your hair spray must have leaked through to your brain!" Lan yelled.

"And another thing. Who said it was okay for you to go out and create a Digimon, anyway?" Kari said.

"Yeah, do you think you're Dr. Wily or something? Creating creatures for your own cruel pleasure? Kimeramon's not the monster, Ana, YOU ARE!" Chaud yelled as Ana growled.

"Look at them. Are they trying to hurt you?" Maylu said as Ana growled again.

"They're not your toys for some kind of sick game! They're real! They're not just data in a computer. They're living creatures like you and me!" Princess Pride said.

"You're a Digidestioned, just like us!" Kari said

"And a Net Savior, your support to save the world, not take it over" Lan yelled.

"You have a responsibility to both worlds! Like Dark Gatomon. She's your friend and not someone you should just kick around" Kari yelled again.

"Miss..." Dark Gatomon mumbled under her breath.

"There's only one Digimon that's suitable enough for me." Ana snapped.

"Hm?" Dark Gatomon nudged her head up hear.

" AND THAT'S KIMERAMON!" Ana shouted as Megamon and Kimeramon continued fighting.

"Ah!" Megamon shouted.

"Whoa!" All the remaining Digidestions shouted.

"Don't feel too proud that your destroyed my home back, because you are going down with it!" Ana yelled.

"Wait, Ana! We want to help you! Ana, listen to me!" Lan yelled as he tried to get his sister's attention. Everyone screamed as flares started to come up.

"Pardon me, but it is getting a little hot down here!" Hawkmon said to Maylu.

"Right! But do you both have enough energy to Digivolve?" Maylu asked.

"Yes! Now let's leave before I'm a fried chicken!" Hawkmon said as he tried to hurry up and escape.

"The heat is on, guys!" Gatomon yelled.

"Hm!" Patamon said.

"Yeah!" Calumon said.

"Alright, let's go it, guys!" Lan said.

"Digi Armour Energize!" Kari, Ken, TK, Maylu, Raika, Princess Pride, Chaud, Nenji, Blazer, Dingo, and Jasmine yelled as their partners all transformed.

"Petal Dance Gust" Kasinmon said as she dance and a gust of sharp petals attack Kimeramon.

"Mega Blast!" Megamon attacked.

"Justice Kick! Come on everyone, follow me!" Justimon yelled as everyone follows them out of the base.

"Now that's what I call following orders." Armor Seadramon said.

"Jeez, that was a close one!" Lan commented.

"Oh, the humanity!" Halsemon said.

"Mega Buster! It's no use! He's too strong! I'm running out of power! Huh?" Megamon yelled as Kimeramon grabbed Megamon.

"Ugh!" Megamon groaned.

"That's it! Let him have it, Kimeramon!" Ana cheered.

"You can do it, Megamon!" Lakura cheered.

"Silence!" Ana shouted as she whipped Lakura and Dark Gatomon.

"I hope you're finally proud of yourself." Lakura said, as Ana growled.

"You've officially become worse than the monster you created." Dark Gatomon said.

"Whatever happened to that sweet kid I met a long time ago who had a dream of taking over the Digital World? Okay, so it was a sick and twisted dream, but we still had a lot of laughs together!" Lakura said.

"What happened to the girl I was proud to call master? Of course, you MADE me call you that." Dark Gatomon said as Ana growled. Kimeramon squeezes Megamon. Kimeramon growls.

"Take it easy! I'm not a melon!" Megamon said.

"You've changed, Ana. But it's not too late for you. For some reason, you started capturing Digimon and you turned them into your slaves instead of into your friends. I didn't agree, but I stuck by your side because I was your Digimon." Dark Gatomon said.

"And then, you started being cruel to me. The one who knows the true you. The others way know and fear you as the Digimon Emperor, but never forget I know the real you. The real you, who always fought the darkness with all your heart, what the hell happened to that girl I knew" Lakura yelled as she started to glow with a pink light and Dark Gatomon glowed with a black light. Protoman came out of his PET and glowed red.

"Huh? What's happening to me?" Megamon said as he glowed a blue light.

"I'll always think of you for your kindness, Ana. No matter what happens. One day I hope you'll realize that the real Ana isn't the Digimon Empress, but the Ana that's my friend, my net ops girlfriend, and a good person with an evil sadistic personality, but still has it in her to care for her friends and family." Protoman said.

"Huh?" Ana mumbled as Dark Gatomon, Protoman, and Lakura all pushed Ana out of the way.

"And only real friends would do this!" Protoman said.

"Protoman, Lakura, Gatomon, what the hell are you doing?" Megamon said as Lakura, Protoman, and Dark Gatomon all circled around Megamon starting to give up their power to him.

"Megamon, it's up to you now!" Dark Gatomon said.

"You screw up, not only will Roll have you ass, but Chaud, Lan, Dr.Hikari, Maylu, basically everyone, cause Ana is important to everyone" Lakura said.

"So don't screw up, because I know you can do it" Protoman said.

"Here you go, little brother" Lakura said as the glows from Protoman, Dark Gatomon and Lakura shot a light at Megamon and all of the remaining energy is transferred into Megamon.

"My friend's power has re-energized me! Mega Explosion!" Megamon yelled as he caused a large explosion caused Kimeramon to disintegrate.

"I can't believe they defeated me! How could this happen?" Ana yelled in defeat.

"DemiVeemon! Megaman! Are you okay?" Lan said, Megaman nodded.

"Hey!" DemiVeemon shouted as he hopped into Lan's arms.

"You were awesome! Huh?" Lan said as he hugged DemiVeemon.

"I'm lost! I'm a failure! This wasn't what was supposed to happen! I was flawless. My plans were cheated somehow. That's the only possible explanation. I only have one choice left, And that's just to cheat myself! I'll start over! I'll just have to reset the Digital World!" Ana said.

"Lost, yes, complete failure, you are not, you designed the next geration of PETs before Dad, and you're the best one on the CrossFusion team. Doing missions just is not the same without you, and hey no one is flawless, you can try all you want, but never reach it" Chaud said.

"Reset the Digital World? What are you talking about, Ana?" Raika asked.

"It's simple. I'll just go home And delete all the Digital World data off my computer And create a new program. That way I can start a new Digital World that doesn't cheat!" Ana said as she made an evil smile on her face.

"The Digital World is a completely real place, Ana! It's not just something that's programmed into your computer!" TK yelled.

"We tried to tell you that before, but you thought we were trying to play some kind of trick on you!" Lan said.

"Well, she know you play pranks on her, Lan" Maylu pointed out.

"This isn't some kind of a video game, Ana. Digimon are real, Ana, just as Lakura and the rest of the navis are real, And it's about time you realized what you've been doing." Kari said.

"You've been hurting innocent creatures and people, Ana!" Maylu said.

"Your Digimon were all in SciLabs in the real world. I remember now! You're real, not just computer data! I can't believe I never figured that out!" Ana figured out.

"You know, for an evil genius, you really are a slow learner." DemiVeemon commented.

"And you've constantly been abusing Digimon. Ever since you claim to be the Digimon Empress" Lan pointed out.

"I had no idea. What have I done? I thought the Dark Rings were a stroke of genius! I never realized I was causing pain! I made them work for me tirelessly, without ever giving them a break, And I was cruel to them beyond imagination!" Ana said in shock of what cruelty she had done. Ana falls to her knees and starts to cry. "I'm a monster! I can't believe what I've done!"

"It's hard to argue with you there, Ana. You've done some pretty horrible stuff." Raika said which only made her cry even more.

"But remember all the lives and how many times we've saved the world" Lan added.

"And also all the times she was able to save the three of us on missions, that we would be dead without her" Lan said.

"I've been in her exact same situation, so I know what she is feeling like right now. The important thing is you've realized what you've done, And it's not too late to make a fresh start!" Ken suggested. Ana's empress skirt, shirt and cape all disappeared. Dark Gatomon crawled over to the group of humans, net navis, and Digimon, only to fall over, after using the last of her energy.

* * *

"Gato...Mon" Ana screamed as Kari gasped. 

"She's still breathing!" Lakura said as she hovered over Dark Gatomon, who was lying on the ground, drained of most of its energy.

"You've returned to your old self. We knew you could do it, Ana." Protoman congratulated

"I'm sorry. It is too late for me, Dark Gatomon, Lakura, Protoman" Ana regretted.

"It's never too late to be sorry." Lakura said as looked at her net op in tears over what she had done.

"Lakura's absolutely right, Ana!" Lan said.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like one of the digieggs we used to have in the old days!" TK said.

"You're right, Ken! And it has to crest of light on it!" Kari shouted.

"Why is it coming to me?" Ana said, a bit confused.

"Because it belongs to you, Ana. It's your digiegg" Dark Gatomon said.

"But there must be some mistake. I've been only been hiding in the darkness and tiring to destroy the light!" Ana said in confusion as the digiegg of light floated over into Ana's hand.

"I knew deep inside you were kind." Lakura said.

"Lakura, Gatomon, and Protoman I'm sorry. Don't go. You're my best friends." Ana yelled as she was in tears.

"Chaud, I hope you will grow up to be a great business man, and take care of Ana" Protoman said as he faded away.

"Thank you for giving the best for me, you treated me like a sister, Thank you" Lakura said as she started to fade away.

"You're my best friend, too. Goodbye, Ana" Dark Gatomon said.

"Lakura, Gatomon, Protoman, no!" Ana yelled as Protoman, Lakura and Dark Gatomon's data flies into the wind.

"There gone, Ana" TK said as Ana cried.

"They can't be! Lakura, Gatomon, and Protoman are gone. Just like my little brother, Hub. I was helpless back then and I'm helpless now. I could not save Lakura, Protoman, or Gatomon, either!" Ana said as she cried a bit then continued on to say," Why do I keep losing people? I came to the Digital World to getaway from all those feelings, but I just can't escape! "

"There are still people who love you!" Lan yelled," Remember, you still have Me, Mom, Dad, and hell even Chaud"

"I have to go" Ana said as she walked away sadly.

"Don't walk away from your problems! Let us help you, Ana! You're a Digidestioned! Come back to us! Besides you'll only have to face the music when we get home." Lan yelled as Ana started to cry.

"I wonder where she's going. I hope she'll be okay." Maylu said as she worried about her friend, Chaud put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Maylu, give her some time to come around, when she does we'll all be waiting right there for her" Chaud said as Maylu continued to cry.

* * *

"Huh? The Digiport is opening!" Izzy yelled as the laptop started to beep. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled as the all Digidestions came out of the Digiport and landed in a pill on Izzy.

"Did you guys hear that?" June asked.

"It could be a wild animal." Tai said.

"Yeah, Cruse Ships are a dangerous place. You better leave, quickly!" Matt said as he tried to get June to go away.

"I'll tell Davis you stopped by." Tai said as he locked the door to the mini SciLabs. June was left pounding on the door. The kids come up to Tai and Matt.

"Should we even bother opening the door" Lan asked.

"NO" Tai and Matt yelled.

"Hey guys listen to this" Roll yelled from the computer, as the screen switched from Roll to the News.

"And in local news, the young, genius Net Savior, Ana Hikari, the young vice president of IPC, Chaud Blaze and Meijin Famous, a scientist from SciLabs, has mysteriously returned home after being missing for the last week's months. Events surrounding his disappearance And reappearance are still unclear. But their families and co-workers are thankful to have them home And safe. Good day." The reporter said as Tai turned of the radio.

"Well, the Digital World will be a safer place without Ana running the show" Tai said.

"Yeah. That must have been some battle they fought." Izzy said as he looked at all the new Digidestions that were pasted out on the many beds in the room "I think we older kids can take a lot of pride when we call these beginners the new 3rd generation of Digidestioned."

"You're right. The torch has been passed, And they didn't get burned once." Matt said.

* * *

"At least she was not physically hurt" Famous said as Dr.Hikari put his hand on Famous's shoulder. 

"I'm glad she has a good friend like you watching over her" Dr. Hikari said.

"My little girl is back! First we lost one of her younger brothers, and then we lost Ana! I'm just so glad she's back home!" Hakura said as she covered Ana with the blanket and the turned off the lights then left her room.

* * *

Lan: Next time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded 

Megaman: Ana's been locked in her room for four months straight.

Chaud: We've almost finshed recodeing Lakura and Protoman.

Raika: Maybe just maybe, she'll be able to trust herself once more

All: Next time, Lost

Lan: I hope she comes out of there

All: Tune in tomorrow for more Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded

* * *


	18. Lost

Author's Note: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I have not updated in such a long time, I haven't forgot about this story at all. I've just been so busy with school finals, and everything else, but guess what. SUMMER IS HERE AND I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER! So I'll trying to update more often, maybe since I wrote out a time line for the story, and maybe It will get me to update more. So please read on in my strange story,

Disclamer: I don't own Megaman NT Warrior, IGPX, or Death Note I do own Ana and Lakura as well as their own mental problems.

* * *

Six months had pasted, the N2 World Prix is still on hold. Ana had gone into a deep depression after she came back to Earth, she had locked herself in her bedroom, trying to find a way to make Lakura and Protoman come back to life, as well as Gatomon. She had known it was useless, because they had returned to DenTeck City and the laptop was still in the Mini SciLabs, which was probably taken with Dr.Hikari. So with out the files on there she could not do anything. The only person she sent emails to was Ms.Mari and that was only because she did not want to fall behind in school work. Lan came into her room only to leave food. Every time he had came in the room was dark with the glow of the computer monitor to guide him to the table which Ana ate her meals at. Today was the first of June. Everyone had been working extra hard around SciLabs to crack the code on Ana's laptop. Two months prior, Maylu and Chaud were able to crack the code on one of the files about Lakura on Ana's laptop. With thought of getting Lakura and Protoman back would get Ana to get out of her room.

* * *

June 1st 20XX

* * *

Lan knocked on Ana's door. Lan, Chaud, Maylu, Raika, Tori, Blazer and Princess Pride were all standing outside of the door. Lan walked in a circle for a second and then the door opened.  
"What the heck do you want!" Ana yelled as Chaud and Raika threw a bag on top of her head and stuffed her inside the bag.  
"Did we really have to go to these drastic measures Lan." Megaman asked. Lan nodded.  
"We all know that she would never come out of her room on her own terms, so this is the only way, well not really but at least its fun." Lan said as he laughed. No one else laughed at Lan's horrible joke.  
"Let's just get going." Raika said as Chaud and Lan picked up the bag and walked down the stairs. Hakura looked at Lan and his friend s walking down the stairs with the bag that held Ana inside of it.  
"Where are you kids going with the large bag." Hakura asked.  
"Remember what Dad told you last night, we're going to show her that." Lan said as Hakura nodded as everyone walked out the door, while Hakura continued cooking. Chaud tossed Ana in the trunk, before he closed it he said," Don't worry, we're not going to take you to your death sentence, we just have something to show you, besides I would never let anyone harm a hair on you."  
Then Chaud shut the trunk door.

* * *

Twenty Minuets Later at SciLabs

* * *

Chaud went to the back of the limo and opened up the opening of the bag Ana was in. Ana took a huge sigh.  
"Close your eyes, we found someone who might make you feel better" Chaud ordered as Ana covered her eyes and let Chaud put on the blind fold over her eyes. Everyone else except for Lan and Chaud had ran inside.  
"Please tell me it's my brother Light, it's been too long" Ana mumbled.  
"Who is Light?" Lan asked.  
"He was the other kid that my foster parents took in, his family was all killed by heart attacks, after the entire Kira thing, everyone concluded that Kira had killed them, but left Light alone." Ana said as she took Chaud's hand and started walking.  
"Wow, it must have been rough" Lan commented.  
"So how old is he now?" Chaud asked as Lan held the door open for Ana and Chaud. Ana was silent for a bit as they walked down the hall.  
"He's twenty-one. I miss him so much, I remember the net battles we used to have, Ryuk and Lakura both enjoyed them so much." Ana said, a bit depressed as they walked into Dr.Hikari's Lab. Maylu was sitting on a chair next to Raika, Princess Pride, Jasmine, Blazer, Dingo, and Nenji. Famous was hard at work on the computer with Makoto hovering over him. Dr.Hikari was standing in the middle of the room. He took a glance at Lan, Chaud and Ana who were entering.  
"Ok, looks like everyone is here now" Makoto said, Famous booted up the program and switched it to the huge monitor in the room.  
"Ana, we dug through your computer and found three files, one of them materiel into the room" Dr.Hikari said as handed Ana a pink egg with purple butterfly wings," The next thing we found the back up file to Protoman, start him up Famous"  
Famous did as told, and three files appeared on screen.  
"Huh, why is there three files, this one says Protoman-DS back up, Lakura-DS back up, and Light Message. The first two I know what they are, but the Light message, Ana who is it from" Dr.Hikari asked, already knowing what Light was going to say because Light and Dr.Hikari had already come into contact with each other.  
"Oh, it must be Light, wonder what he wants, Famous could you open up the video message" Ana asked, Famous nodded and opened up the video message. A guy about twenty-one years of age, wearing a black colored shirt and jeans appeared on screen with his dark colored eyes that stared at Ana, which Ana knew what those eyes were filled of, they were filled with Light's true intentions. His old golden blond hair which Ana once knew was turning a bit darker with each second.  
"Ana, good to see you" Light said as he nodded. Ana made a grin back.  
"Same here, where are you?" Ana asked her older foster brother.  
"I'm at Den University, classes just ended for the day, I thought it might be nice to get together again, and meet your family, and maybe have a talk about... you know" Light said, Ana just nodded and smiled, knowing what he really ment,"You don't mind, me joining you and your family for dinner, do you Dr.Hikari"  
"No, not at all, I'll just tell Hakura to make room for one more" Dr.Hikari said.  
"Oh Light, how is Ryuk... I hope he's doing better then Lakura is." Ana said with a bit of sorrow in her voice.  
"He's been great, well just the same as normal, I'll let you guys get back to what ever you were doing now." Light said.  
"Tell Misa and Ryuk, I said Hi, and see you tonight." Ana said as Light nodded and cut the communication.  
"So that's Light Yagami, a suspect of being Kira, from L, seems to be hiding something." Famous said.  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT LIGHT THAT WAY! HE IS NOT KIRA YOU HERE ME!" Ana yelled, as she thought,"Hehe, I guess it might be back to the basic mental games between Me, Light and L, I just hope this does not get Lan, Chaud and everyone else involved."  
Famous took a few steps away from Ana, who looked like she was going to go crazy,"Uhhh...let's just say I said nothing and go on"  
"Ok, Ana, Chaud would you like to do the honors, since it is your net navis." Dr.Hikari asked, Chaud and Ana nodded and went up to the computer.  
"Lakura.EXE engage" Ana said with a bit of worry. Chaud had also done the same thing. But little did they know that the navis activation had started the dark soul versions of their net navis.  
"ANA!" Everyone yelled.  
"Hmph, this is what you get for dragging me out of my room and sneaking around my computer. You opened the dark soul navis, I had to preserve them some way, I had taken the dark soul data out of them so the light data could never be corrupt and this is what I saved them as. But I guess Dark Lakura is better then no Lakura at all. Lakura log out now." Ana said with everyone else still in shock. Dark Lakura did as told and remained silent.  
"Chaud are you ok, Famous must of put the correct memory data in the dark soul frame, so it's just regular me in a darkloid body" Protoman explained.  
"Well...err...ummm...yea, I'm fine, it's just... just their is something I don't like about Light, I don't what it is but I'm going to find out what his dirty little secret is." Chaud said with lots of determination in his voice.  
"Join us for dinner then Chaud, we'll see if you can figure out what Light is hiding, I know what it is, and there is not a thing you can do to make me tell you, so... is there anything else you people want to say to me before I leave." Ana snapped as she slipped on a pair of skates like Lan's on her feet. Lan glared at her,"Oh and Lan If I can't forgive myself, what makes you think I'll accept your forgiveness."  
"Fine go, see if we care." Lan said as Ana ran off.  
"Lan, I'd have to say you were a bit harsh on her." Maylu commented.  
"Well... I guess, it's just I think Ana likes having Light as a brother more then me." Lan said as he took a seat at the table with everyone.  
"Roll, can you go ahead and find all the info on Mr. Light Yagami for us?" Maylu asked Roll.  
"Sure thing Maylu" Roll replied as she opened up an internet browser and started a search for facts on the young Light Yagami. Lan was getting very frustrated. Quite a few minuets passed with nothing said, finally Roll had come back.  
"Wonder what's with all the silence, well anyways this is what I've found out." Roll said as she looked at all the navis. Roll brought up a file which said this:  
Name: Light Yagami Koshaki  
Age: 21  
Occupation: Collage Student  
Organization: None  
Net Navi: Alpha-8  
Living Family: Ana Fire Koshaki Hikari  
Other Info: Light Yagami is being suspected as being Kira, the mass murder. It has been reported that all blood related family was murdered by Kira.  
Lan looked at the info in shock," The Kira Case has been going for a good seven years now, and they still have not found him."  
"Yes, that may be true, but even if he is be suspected by L, it could still mean he is dangerous."Raika pointed out.  
"So what are we going to do about it." Princess Pride said.  
"We'll question him at dinner, I'm thinking Chinese food, my treat." Chaud said.

* * *

Den University, Parking Lot

* * *

"Light, what are you doing this weekend." A blond haired lass as she ran up to Light.  
"Ugg Misa, I'm going to visit my sister...by myself." Light said as he opened the door to his car.  
"Oh I never knew you had any living relatives, Light." Misa said as Light started up his car.  
"Well...bye" Light said as he pulled out and drove off leaving Misa in the dust.  
"WHY DOES HE ALWAYS DO THAT TO ME" Misa yelled.

* * *

The Hikari Home

* * *

Ana comes storming in the door and sits on the couch.  
"Stupid Lan, Stupid Chaud, Stupid Net Savior Team." Ana mumbles. Hakura looks over at Ana, who was extremely angry with everyone. Hakura walks over to Ana and sits on the other couch.  
"Is everything alright dear." Hakura asked.  
"Yes Mom, everything is peachy keen." Ana said sarcastically. Then the door bell rings.  
Hakura rushes over to the door to see Light all dresses up for dinner," Is this the Hikari residence."  
"Oh you must be Light, Ana's foster brother, I'm Hakura Hikari, Ana's mother, It's nice to meet you." Hakura welcomed as Ana stood up.  
"Light come on we need to have a talk." Ana said as she walked up the stairs to get to her bedroom. Light quickly followed.  
Light took a seat on a chair in Ana's room, as Ana shut the door," Good to see your hear."  
"Yes, nice little room you have here too, so let's talk death note, Ryuk out of the PET." Light said as the dark blue shigami came out of the PET.  
"Did you bring mine with you?" Ana asked as Light took out of his small backpack.  
"Of course, you still have your eyes right." Light asked, Ana nodded.  
"I'm part Shimgami, so of course I do." Ana said as Light handed Ana the black note book. Ana made a small evil grin.  
"The Kira case has been going rather slow since you left me, but now that we're back together the plan is going back on." Light said.  
"Yes, we will rid the world of evil." Ana said as Ryuk walked around.  
"Humans are still entertaining. Hyuk, Hyuk!" Ryuk laughed.  
"Shut it or I'll have you head." Ana yelled as someone knocked on her door.  
"Ana, Light get your ass in gear, so we can't get to dinner." Lan yelled as Ana and Light stood up and Ryuk returned to his PET. Light held the door open for Ana and Ana walked out into the hall and Light and Ana both walked down the stairs.  
"About time Yagami, Ana," Chaud said as he glared at Light," Let's get going, Yai already picked up everyone else, so I only have to take Ms. Sakurai, Lan, Raika, Princess Pride, Dr.Hikari, Mrs.Hikari, Ana and you Yagami"  
"Chaud, why are you calling Light by his last name, you know we're all friends here." Ana nagged her brother's best friend.  
Chaud sighed," Well you know, after that little stunt you pulled, you should be the one happy that we're still together"  
"You and Him...Together, as in dating together." Light stuttered as Ryuk let out a laugh. As Ana took a few steps behind and shoved her elbow into Ryuk's balls to shut him up.  
"Says you humans can't hurt a Shimgami." Ana mumbled under her breath, as Light let out a little laugh as he looked at his Shimgami in pain.  
"Yes, we are still together but after that little stunt, I'm not really the person you should be screwing with Yagami." Chaud warned as he opened the door to the limo and got inside. Ryuk hopped in last after Light, Ryuk was still in pain, very heavy pain at that.  
"You know Chaud, you don't have to be that harsh on him" Ana said as looked at Chaud, the car started to move.  
"Ana I love you, but you need to control that other personality inside you. That other you could kill us all." Chaud replied.  
'Yea right, me split personality, he can never find out the truth.' Ana thought inside her head. Maylu, Lan, Raika and Princess Pride all sighed as soon Chaud, Ana, and Light settled down. It was a very quiet trip to the Chinese place for dinner. As soon as they arrived the small blond lass with pigtails ran up to them.  
"About time you guys are here, we were about to get seated." Yai said as everyone hurried inside the restaurant. The sever came and took the large group to a privet dinning room. Chaud tightly grabbed Ana's wrist and dragged her to the other end of the table. Light followed after him and took the seat next to Ana. Famous sat next Light, then Lan took a seat next to Chaud, as Maylu sat next to Lan, then everyone else just sat wherever there was an opening. Chaud had ordered one of everything with a big enough portion for everyone to share. After the waiter went away to put in the orders, the battle over the dinner table had began.  
"So Yagami I've heard you are still a suspect of being Kira." Chaud said with a smirk on his face.  
Light looked at Ana with a grin," You know I never knew Ana's boyfriend was so nosey, snooping around and doing background checks on past family members."  
All eyes shifted to Ana, Raika spook out," You did know Light was suspected of being Kira, right Ana."  
"Yes I did Raika, I knew when we still lived in IGPX City." Ana said as she looked behind her to see Ryuk hopping around in pain.  
Then everyone's eyes shifted to Chaud, knowing he would have another statement to make," So Yagami what made L suspect you of being Kira."  
"Well let's just say my diseased father used to be the head police chief in Tokyo, and they thought I might be Kira, due to my high IQ, and wish to perfect everything." Light said all eyes went back to Chaud.  
Chaud just nodded," Seems believable, I'm starting to agree with this L fellow."  
Light glared at Chaud, Chaud glared back. Everyone could easily figure out that they did not like each other.  
'Maybe inviting Light to dinner was a bad thing' Ana thought," Maybe taking the death note back into my life was too'  
"Hyuk Hyuk, look like this could be a dinner disaster if someone does not change the subject soon." Ryuk said, as Ana and Light were the only people who could here what Ryuk was birch treeing about. Like as on que, Maylu saved the dinner discussion.  
"So you lived in IGPX City, I hear it's famous for being the home of one of best sports in the world." Maylu said cheerfully.  
Ana nodded,"Yeah, life was great there, I used to go see the mecs race in the IG-1, my favorite team had to be Team Velshtein, they always raced extremely well, pity they retired."  
"Sounds like you're a huge fan of the IG-1." Princess Pride added.  
"I've seen a few races of Team Skylark, I love the idea of an all girls team." Maylu tagged on.  
Ana stared at her PET with the screen said,' Loading Net Navi.,"Wish I could see another race."  
"I've heard rumors on the internet that the final rounds of the N2 World Prix will be held in IGPX City, and one of their elimination processes will be something similar to an IG-1 season." Famous said.  
"I also heard, that four of the teams from the IG-1 are entered in the N2 World Prix and have not been defeated." Dr.Hikari added on.  
Ana took a big sigh, "Well that would be great if I had a working Navi."  
"I thought Lakura was already updated." Dr.Hikari replied.  
Ana just shook her head," I may have been an evil dictator, but getting my best friend back is something that takes time, besides the fact that her programming is extremely advanced, so all I can do wait."  
Around Fifteen servers came and left all the Chinese food on the large table. Everyone grabbed their chopsticks and started to grab food from the different plates. About two hours later, everyone had finished. Chaud had paid the large bill. Everyone who had come with Yai had already left. Chaud's group was on their way home, to everyone else it seemed like a small war was happening in the limo. To Ana it seemed more like a staring contest. By the time they arrived back at the Hikari home, it was 10:47, Maylu was sleeping over, Raika and Princess Pride left to head back to their hotel, Lan had went up to his room to sleep for the night. The only people who remained downstairs were Ana, Light, Dr.Hikari, Mrs.Hikari, and Chaud. Light and Chaud were standing by the door side by side with Light facing the door, and Chaud facing Ana.  
"Yagami, there is something I don't like about you, I can tell your hiding something that you don't want anyone to find out, and I don't like that." Chaud said quietly to Light.  
"Well you'll never find it out." Light whispered back.  
"Don't you even think of harming a hair on my girlfriend's head. If you do, I'll kill you myself." Chaud said.  
"Knowing her, she'll have both of our heads before you even get around to it." Light mumbled.  
"What was that Yagami." Chaud snapped.  
"Nothing Blaze, until we next meet. So good night." Light said as opened the door and left. Ana ran up to Chaud and grabbed his hand.  
"Chaud, I'm getting the feeling that you don't like Light." Ana worried.  
Chaud looked at Ana and lied," What would give you that idea, I love your brother."  
"Chaud your a horrible liar and a worse actor, you should be getting home anyways, we'll talk tomorrow at school." Ana said as she glared at her boyfriend. Chaud left the house and took off in his limo.  
"Ana, we need to have a little chat." Dr.Hikari said as he signaled Ana over to the couch.  
"Uh oh, I'm in for it now." Ana mumbled to herself as she walked over to the couch and took a seat.  
"Let's see here, your damage report is pretty bad, I'll go over everything tomorrow at the lab, and your going to have to tell me and Famous what the heck was going thought your mind after almost taking over a world, and killing people. So go to bed, Lakura should be ready by morning." Dr.Hikari said as Ana got up and went up to her room and went to bed.

* * *

The Next Morning, in SciLabs

* * *

Ana, Lan, Raika, Chaud, and Maylu had all arrived at SciLabs for their normal testing, at the moment they were waiting for Famous and Makoto to show up, they were watching the morning news with the host, Ribbita.  
"And in other news, Kira, the mass murderer has started his killing sprees again, as just last night Kira killed eight prisoners in eight different countries. Who is this mass murderer, no one knows." Ribbita said as her newscast was interrupted the screen had turned white with a black 'L' on the screen. Ana's eyes turned blood shot.  
"No, not L, anyone but L" Ana mumbled in shock.

* * *

Light: Next time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded 

Ryuk: Looks like you best friend is back in town Light...and still wants you dead.

Light: I'm not scared of L at all, but I'm just worried that Ana's little friends might get involved and that might not be the best thing.

Ryuk: Hyuk Hyuk, this will be interesting.

All: Next time, The Return of L

Ryuk: Hey Light, can I have an apple?

All: Tune in tomorrow for more Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded

* * *

More Notes From Me: Ok, this comes as a bit out of character for me for putting more comments here, but hey I felt like doing it. So as you have just read, the digimon crossover is out for the momment, it does not mean that the characters might come back to bug these guys, but at the momment they have other problems to keep their minds on such as, the tornament(Which has been put on hold for a very long time now)(I'm going to say like out of the five-hundread that are left, one-hundread dropped out because they were not particent enough), Ana's emotional problems, Light's weirdness, and last but not to say the least is L. The IGPX crossover will begin after this strange death note crossover ends, well then again they might just merge into one, so you never know. Don't forget to review people. 


	19. The Return of L

**Author's Note:** I think this will clear a few things up in this chapter and here are the ages of everyone who I think is worth something to this story. Also I'd like send a big thanks to Tngy-chan for helping me so much the past few days writing this.

**Lan, Maylu, Dex, Yai, Tory, Ana, Tori, Jasmine:** 13 years old

**Blazer, Amy:**15 years old

**Raika, Princess Pride, Takashi, Fantine, River, Jan, Dew:** 18 years old

**Light, Cunningham, Liz, Dimma:** 21 years old

**Famous, Makoto:** 28 years old

**Yamma:** 30 years old

**Dr.Hikari:** 40 years old

**Disclamer:** I don't own Megaman NT Warrior, Code Lyoko, IGPX, or Death Note, I do own Ana and Lakura as well as their own mental problems.

* * *

"L can't be alive; he was killed by Light..." Ana mumbled, Chaud was listening to what she was saying, he was bit shock.

Chaud nagged Ana a bit and he pointed to the door, she nodded, he went after her," So tell me Ana, I thought you gave up on taking over the world."

Ana closed both her eyes then opened one of them," Well one, it was not my psycho idea to try and make the world a place without evil, that's all Light."

"You mean Light Yagami is... Kira." Chaud said a bit spoken up at the news.

Ana nodded," Light... Light has changed...a lot over these past few years. I believe he is no longer the Light I knew so many years ago, he's become a cold blooded killer"

"Is this why you've become an emotional wreck. Damn it Yagami, Damn it! Ana has he said anything to you, harmed you in anyway." Chaud asked as Ana started to cry.

"He said...he said, if any of your little brat friends get in my way, I'll kill them... all of them." Ana quoted, Chaud froze in his place.

* * *

Inside the lab

* * *

"Are you getting all this, you guys. Light is Kira." Lan said as him, Maylu, and Raika all sat up against the door trying to listen in on their conversation outside the door.

"Well since, in every country except Japan, Sharro, the US, and Creamland follows Kira's orders." Maylu said as she bent down above Raika.

"The scary thing is when I first meet him, he basically screamed Kira with that personality of his." Raika commented.

"It always did feel like he was being followed by something every step he took, I thought I was just being paranoid, but now it might make sense." Lan said.

* * *

In The hallway

* * *

"Chaud there is something I need you to know, Light is haunted by a Shimgami, a god of death, and his name is Ryuk. I myself am part Shimgami; it makes me a fraction of a goddess of death. Being demon was just another name I used to call it, it seemed very harmless. Now you know, what I am, I never wanted to be like this, I only want to help. Most of the Shimgami rules don't apply to me, so it's like I'm more human then anything. Yet my eyes are of a Shimgami, I can see how long you're going to live, I can see your name. Each person I write down I gain a bit of life, just the years the person who died never got to use. The only thing is, if I never keep a piece of paper from the little black notebook that I, Light, and Ryuk own, I forget everything about the death note, and that would be forgetting my entire life. I don't want to forget Chaud, I don't want to forget my real family, I don't want to forget all my great times during my time in the IGPX, I don't want to forget Lan, I don't want to forget Lakura, I most of never want to forget you Chaud. If L takes away my death notes, I'll forget everything. I'll be a nobody, with no memory, no name, no navi, nothing. This is why I can never give up; never let L catch me or Light. Light still cares for me deep down in there, that's why I stick with him thick and thin." Ana confessed, as Chaud put his arms around Ana's waist.

"I'm just glad you told me before it would too late for you. I love you and that will never change. Now we have to take your brother down, so what do you suppose we do?" Chaud as Ana continued to cry on Chaud's shoulder.

"I think we're going to need to call in every allies we've ever meet. Cause Light wants a war, so we'll give him one." Ana said as she calmed down as Famous and Makoto came walking down the hall, they seemed to be a bit edgy.

Makoto let out sigh," Did you guys see the creepy message, it was on every electronic thing, basically this L guy has connections."

"We have a bit of a situation right now, and I think it's time we have Ana explain every part of her life with us." Chaud said as he typed in the access code to get back into the lab.

* * *

In the Lab

* * *

"Hurry they are going to come back in. Act natural." Lan yelled as everyone ran around trying to act normal, Maylu went back to the table and took out a book and pretended to be reading it. Raika paced back and forth, and Lan just sat next to Maylu and took out his battle chips and tried to look like he building a small tower out of them. Then the door opened to reveal Chaud, Ana, Makoto, and Famous. Ana went up to Lan, Maylu and looked at Raika who was just pacing back and forth.

"'You guys are horrible liars, you know that right." Ana pointed out," How much did you hear of what I was crying over outside?"

"Enough of it, to ask ourselves, How many times she will continue to backstab us." Maylu said as she turned a page.

Ana sighed," I'm not the one doing the backstabbing this time, it's my brother, I know he wants me dead, but he can't kill me, but he can kill you, he can't get me, he'll do the next worse thing, make my life living hell, as in killing of the people I love, my favorite sport, my friends, my family. He's that much of a cold hearted murderer that he would. I want to take him down just as much as the next person, He still thinks I'm the little happy go lucky killer, I was when I was ten, but I've change, changed for the better. When I met you guys, you opened my eyes to what the world can be and how great life can be. So now I want to help. I want to fight back."

"Well it looks like we are going to must take up that offer from L, sent to Chief Keifer, because he has asked for cooperation of the special forces department of the net police." Famous said.

"When do start talking with L." Raika asked as the giant 'L' appeared on the screen.

"Right now." said the monitor as Ana's PET started to go off. Ana pulled out her PET, the bottom screen of the PET Razor said 'Navi Restoration and Purification Complete'; The white navi came on screen.

"Huh, Ana are you alright, are we still in the digital world." Lakura asked as Ana's eyes lit up with joy.

"Lakura I'm so glad your alive, I don't know how I would survive without you." Ana shouted.

"I'm sorry to break up this little love fest, but we have business to take care of." L interrupted, Ana turned her attention to L," Good now, how many people do we have here Famous."

"I'd say about eight, because how many people do you have left on your set of people." Famous asked.

"Yes, my small task force of about six people, who are all willing to put their lives on the line, what about yours." L asked.

Famous looked at all the people in the room, he glanced at Ana, who was still crying a little.

"Well one is a bit spoken up, but she'll be fine, she just got a rude reality check. Other then that problem we're all settled. Is there anything else we need to talk about L.?" Famous asked once again.

"No, that will be all, I'll be in contact, in December I will meet your team. So with that Good Bye and Good Night." L said in farewell as the monitor went back to its normal screen. Ana tried to sneak out the door, when Famous went in for the block.

"When you try to sneak out, it's never for a good reason. So we're going to make you tell what's up." Famous said. Ana sighed, and turned back, took here seat at the table.

"Ana I think it's time you tell everyone your life story." Dr.Hikari said as Ana took out her PET.

"Well it must be a good thing that I prepared for this just incases. Lakura bring up the file 991654Life." Ana said as she jacked in Lakura to the SciLabs mainframe.

"Sure thing, let's see here. Let's start this presentation." Lakura said as a long document appeared on the screen with lots of letters and a few pictures.

"Which version would you like, the short one with basic facts or the extremely long and lengthy version?" Ana asked.

"The long story, we need all the facts." Dr.Hikari said as Ana sighed.

"We'll be here for a while then, Lakura lights please." Ana said as the video started, with Lakura speaking.

"This is the presentation of the life story of Ana Fire Koshaki Hikari. Ana was born on April 15th, 19XX. Only six months after birth, she was put up for adoption. She was adopted when she turned one. When she was three she was already speaking. As soon as she hit the age of five, she mysteriously disappeared only to reappear when turned seven, as soon as her return Lakura had been programmed with a strand of DNA. Turned eight, and her memory of when she disappeared returned. She says she was transported to a place called Neo Beyondard. She had come into contact with an elemental faerie, which gave her control over the elements of Fire, Earth, Air and Water. After traveling for five months, she found a village of dragons. They gave her the power of turning into a dragon. The Dragon Village made her unique, she was granted her dragon form, which gave her the ability of flight. Flight was a human dream, she had accomplished it. The dragons of the village were extremely nice beings, they sent her on her way after telling her the prophesy. Seven months later she found the Shimgami City. In this city is where she received her only weakness, her love for a few people. She also had her soul split, into the Light Soul and Dark Soul. Her Light Soul was extremely weak. With the weakness came a strength, it was the Shimgami form, which gave her life for every person she killed with her Death Note. That was only things she could remember from that year. The love she had for a few people was said to be in three people. She has not found out whom. When nine she entered Kadic Academy, a middle school and high school. Her foster parents adopted Light Yagami, whose parents had recently died at the hands of Kira. He also attended Kadic Academy as a high school student. During sixth grade, Team Kagerou was formed and entered the IG-1. The team had consisted of Ana Fire Koshaki Hikari as forward, Light Yagami as Midfielder, and Tori Wakabynoshi as Defender. Being able to stay in the IG-1 in their first year, was considered to be good, in first place was even better. Winning against the leagues two toughest contenders as well, Team Satomi and Team Velshtein, and to come out of the match ups with out a scratch was fantastic. Two matches into their second season the team broke up, when Ana had to move and the entire team got into a shouting match. Ana took the IG-1 first place trophies as well as her MVP trophies from the first season. Rumors had been spread that the Velshtein's Forward Alex Cunningham was dating the Kagerou Forward Ana Fire Koshaki, up until she moved. At the time it is unknown if this rumor was true. During the same time of the second season, she had been going to a virtual world, known as Lyoko, to stop a presences known as Zana." Lakura narated," So does this clear anything up."

"Ana I never knew you won the IG-1 and got the MVP award." Maylu said," Why didn't you tell me you used to date Cunningham?"

Ana knew this would be her reaction," Well for one you never asked, two I guess switching between my two souls messed with you with the eye color and hair color. I've learned to control the hair and eye color mix up, and three no one was ever supposed to find out about me and Cunningham was seeing each other."

Dr.Hikari looked angry, knowing that Alex Cunningham was five years older then his daughter," What the hell are you thinking! DATING A MAN FIVE YEARS OLDER THEN YOU! GOD DAMN IT, ANA"

"Get over it dad, he has not done anything I have not asked for, especially on the track. He attacked me head on and I still kicked his ass." Ana said as she looked at her father who was going crazy.

"I'm sorry, but you've done a lot of unforgivable things. So things that we are not even sure of, your still a main suspect in the Kira Case and that is something that makes us all look at you with a different look." Dr.Hikari told his daughter.

Ana only sighed," Lan, I know you have some comments, so let them out."

"Ok, one where are going to dinner, two can you get me his autograph, and three since when do you date. I thought you and Chaud were just good friends." Lan said.

"One, I have a place in mind, but I'm not telling you where, two, ask him yourself at dinner, I'm sure he would not mind my little brother asking him for his autograph, and three, we were a couple, and good friends… maybe last week." Ana said as Chaud's face got all red, with either anger or blushing.

"I got one for you, how did you and Cunningham meet in the first place." Famous asked.

"Well he and Light were best friends in high school, so he came over a lot. I got to know him very much. Then the IG-1 was our turning point." Ana explained once again.

"Never thought you had it in you. Looks like you had a strange childhood." Chaud commented.

"Heh, the adventure was not the other world it was the IG-1, I still remember how the wind rushed at my face. It was a fantastic experience." Ana replied.

"Err umm Ana; I got an incoming video call from..." Lakura stumbled.

Ana looked at the PET," Well from whom is the call coming from."

"Al...ex Cunningham" Lakura mumbled out.

"Why would he be calling me at a time like this, we have not spoken in a few months. Wonder what he wants." Ana said with Maylu hovering over her back as Alex Cunningham appeared on the small PET screen.

"Hey, long time no see. I just wanted you to know that I'm in your neck of the wood for a few weeks. I thought we could get together or something." Cunningham said.

"Good to here from you too, Alex dear. We'll I'm just about to finish a meeting here at SciLabs, maybe a little dinner, me, you, maybe my family and a few close friends. I know a good place where we can eat." Ana said.

"That would be fantastic, I hear Takashi, and the rest of Team Satomi is back in Japan, maybe I can get them to join us too. So see you at SciLabs in a few." Cunningham said as he cut the video message.

"Typical of him, so anyone wants to go with me to dinner. Beside Mom, Dad and Lan, who don't really have a choice in the matter?" Ana said.

"I'm so there; I've always wanted to meet him." Maylu shouted.

"Gezz, Maylu, what about the rest of you guys." Ana asked as Maylu ran around screaming and acting like a total fan girl.

"Can't believe you dating a guy that's like five years older then you. I'll go but I won't enjoy it." Chaud said as Raika nodded in agreement.

At this point this was the thoughts going thought Ana's head,' God, of all the time to have Cunningham come, with the Kira Case, School, Net Savior duties, and the tournament, life can't get any worse. I guess Chaud would find out about him anyways, but then again I might have broken up with one of them by then. Why would Cunningham be here anyways, and Team Satomi for that matter as well... oh waits the season ended two weeks ago, I guess they are here on vacation. I wonder if Chaud's pissed off by this at all. I wonder what Dad and Lan think of this. I guess I'll just have to wait and see their reactions at dinner...I guess The IG Steak House will be good to take them all.'

Five minuets had passed while Ana was left thinking as everyone was heading out the doors to go the Hikari home. Lan poked his head out of the doorway," HEY ANA! Are you coming with us or not."

Ana nodded," I'm coming Lan."

Ana walked out of SciLabs with everyone else. Everyone got in their respective vehicles and left.

* * *

Takashi: Next time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded 

Liz: We're going to the famous IG Steak House for dinner.

Amy: Looks like some love problems are going down.

Takashi: Looks more like living hell to me.

Liz: They say hell has no fury

All: Next time, Romance

Amy: This is looking good.

All: Tune in tomorrow for more Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded

* * *


	20. Romance

Author's Note: Hmm what to say...what t o say... I DON'T KNOW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman NT Warrior, IGPX, or Death Note.

* * *

At the IG Steak House

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" Ana yelled as she walked around in a circle. 

Lakura sighed,"He's probably just pulling up... or he's lost."

Chaud rolls his eyes,"I say he's..."

Cunningham interrupts Chaud,"here. Sorry, I'm late dear, we had a problem with Mr.Jin over there."

"Sorry, it's just..." Takashi said, but to have Ana interrupt.

"Just shut it Takashi. Not exactly in the mood to hear your sob story today." Ana snapped.

"God, what's her problem today." Takashi whispered into Fantine's ear.

"Don't worry monami, I'm sure she's probably had a long day, I know we sure did." Fantine said as she stroked Takashi's hair.

"That is nasty." Lan said as he was grossed out.

"Who might you be." Fantine asked as she glared at Lan.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce everybody. That's my little brother Lan Hikari. The guy in the lab coat over their with Lan is my birth Father, Dr.Yuuichiro Hikari." Ana introduced," The boy with the black and white hair is Chaud Blaze, and the boy with all black hair next to him is his older brother, Blazer Blaze. My pinkish slash red haired friend over their is Maylu Sakurai. The green haired fellow is Raika from Sharro. The blond haired woman is Princess Pride of Creamland, then my good friend Mr.Famous, but just call him Famous he get's a bit pissed off if you use the formalities. Then I trust you all know my foster brother, Light Yagami and my friend Tori Wakabynoshi."

"Nice to meet you all, I suppose we might as well introduce ourselves. Well I'm Alex Cunningham, that is Takashi Jin from Team Satomi, Jan Michael, Dew, their on my team. Then we have Liz Riccardo, Amy Stapleton, their on Team Satomi as well. Then we have Miss Fantine Valjean of Team Skylark. Then finally we have Yamma, and River Marque from Team Sledge Mama. Do you know when you'll be seated." Alex asked his girlfriend.

"Miss Hikari, party of twenty, this way please." The waiter said as he led the large group of people to a privet room that had a large table set for twenty people.

"Let me get your chair." Alex said as he pulled out Ana's chair for her. Ana sat down the looked up at Alex and blushed.

"Thanks." Ana said as Lakura looked at Ana in Eww of the relationship. Cunningham then pulled out the chair for Maylu, who was sitting next to Ana, Maylu blushed. Roll and Lakura. Lan sat next to Maylu, Chaud to his seat next to Lan, Blazer sat next to Chaud, while Tori sat next to Blazer, Famous sat next Dr.Hikari who was sitting next to Light who was sitting next to Tori. Raika sat next to Princess Pride who sat next Famous. On the other side of the table sat Cunningham, who sat in between Ana and Takashi, who was next to Fantine, who was next to Amy, who sat next to Liz, who then sat next to Dew, with Jan right next to him with Yamma and River. The waiter once everyone sat down at the table, he handed everyone a menu. Lan, Maylu and Dr.Hikari's eyes popped when they saw the prices.

"Don't worry, dinner's on me for everyone." Ana whispered into Maylu's ears, Maylu took a sigh of relief. Then Maylu whispered it into Lan's ear, and told him to pass it down to the rest of the guest Ana invited, not the IGPX pilots.

Cunningham then bent over,"Your not paying for dinner again, because every time we have gone out to dinner you've paid, I'm paying for everything."

"What... no your not paying, it was my idea to get everyone together for this, so I'm paying." Ana said a bit louder.

Alex frounded,"I'M PAYING AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Everyone one turned from their conversations at the table and stared at the two, then Takashi spoke up,"What's with the shouting you guys."

"NOTHING." Alex and Ana yelled.

"There is only one way to settle this then." Ana said.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" Maylu said as Ana shook her head in disagreement.

"Net Battle" Lan said as Ana shook her head again in disagreement.

"Coin Flip" Liz said as Ana shook her head yet again in disagreement.

"A race, An IGPX simulator race. This restaurant has about six of them in here. So Cunningham, Team Velshtein against Team Kagerou, loser pay for dinner." Ana said.

"A real IGPX race, sweet I've never seen one up close before." Lan said with a bit of happiness in his voice.

"No, stupid brother, these are the training simulators all IG-1 pilots use to train in. Up to two teams can train in six connected training pods." Ana said as all the IG-1 pilots nodded in agreement.

"Hope you have not lost that touch in battle." The Ghost said.

"Hope you still can't hit me with your Inderago Mano." Ana said with a smirk going across her face as she looked at Light and Tori.

"Then in the simulator room after we order." Cunningham said as he put down the menu as the waiter re-entered the room.

"I'll take the Curry and Steak platter and a cup of strawberry lemonade." Lan ordered as he handed the waiter his menu.

"Just the french salad for me and a cup of water." Maylu said as she also handed the waitor her menu.

"I'd like the same as her." Fantine said as she smiled at Maylu.

"I'd like the Steak Combo and cup of water." Ana said she also handed the menu to the waitor.

"I'll have the same as her." Cunningham said.

"Me too" Takashi said.

* * *

About ten minuets later after everyone had ordered their food and drinks, everyone except Liz, Blazer, and Raika all left to the IGPX simulator room.

* * *

"Well, well, well I haven't seen you in a year, maybe that's why mechs have not been crashing so often." Yamma said as he stood behind Ana. 

"Yamma, didn't you retire yet. Remeber I can still kick your ass anytime I want." Ana said as she put on the white and purple helmet.

"Still a champion in her own mind. I doubt you and your team still have it in you to even win." Yamma commented.

Ana grabbed Yamma by his shirt,"Never... Never again do I want you to question me and my teammates will to win, if you do I'll come after you myself."

Cunningham put his hand on Ana's sholder,"Ana put the trash down, and get into your pod, so we can get this race started."

"Your lucky this time, ass." Ana said as Cunningham and Light pushed her away from Yamma and into the training simulator.

"Still as stubern as ever Light, I see that look in your eyes has not changed in the year that you've left and gone to collage. I think your still up to your old tricks..." Cunningham said as he then wispered in his ear,"Kira"

Light froze in his place,"You've know this entire time and had never told me."

"Your sister told me, she has you squared away in six ways." Cunningham said as he got into his pod, with Tori, Ana, Jan and Dew already in their pods. Light made his way over to the last open simulator pod. Dr.Hikari sat in the middle of the room on a chair infront of the simulator computer.

"Here we are, the Team Velshtein and Team Kagerou mechs. This will be the normal two teams, six mechs, three laps, one race, rules." Dr.Hikari said as all the things it the simulator looked like the normal OS inside the pods. The mechs all appeared on a simulated Big-I IG-1 race track. The Team Kagerou mechs looked very simaler to the Team Velshtein mech, except the paint jobs were diffrent, the forward was painted in a a pearly white and a pearly purple color, the midfielder's mech was pearly white and blue, and the defender's mech was pearly red. All the mechs took their places at the starting lines. On the moniter it looked liked a real race was about to start. The countdown started, 3, 2, 1, GO! All the mechs activated their boosters and went speeding past the starting line. Team Velshtein started out in front, keeping a tight defencive circle, Team Kagerou followed close by in their defencive circle.

"What are we going to do, Ana." Light asked from his midfielder mech.

"We wait, don't be the first to attack, I know you want to get out their, but you know as well as I do, they want us to attack or get close enought to them for them to unleash the inderago Mano on us, so stay togeather. Don't forget to read their tell on their moves, I don't want anyone of you getting caught in their attack. Have I made myself clear." Ana explained.

"Sir, yes sir." Light and Tori said, knowing if they did not say that, she would go crazy. They both knew she was nice and easy going of the track, but on the track was another story.

"Good, let's take the gloves of and rip them apart." Ana said as she speed up as they entered the big loop.

* * *

Over on the Team Velshtein intercom link

* * *

"We're running attack formation:Inderago Mano A-22." Cunningham said to his two teammates. 

"But Cunningham sir, we only use that against the strongest of oppenents." Jan said.

"You have forgoten that, Ana destroyed my mech last time we races, we may date each other, but we show no mercy to one and other on the track, that's why we are using that formation." Cunningham said with determination on winning.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget about that, didn't she come over to our headquarters to apologys, thinking it was my mech she basically trashed, but it was your mech she destroyed." Dew said.

"Yeah, then old man Hamdra, caught you two making out in the hallway. He just about blew up after that." Jan added.

"I'd like to forget about that." Cunningham said as he was blushing inside his pod. A few minuets of silence passed inside the pods with both teams as they entered lap two, the battle round.

"Let's do this boys." Cunningham said as he went up behind Ana's mech and drifted behind it. Jan and Dew did the same on Light and Tori.

* * *

Over on Team Kagerou intercom link

* * *

"Looks like they are asking for a fight. Ana permission to attack." Tori asked. 

"Permission denined, you know the plan Tori, wait for them to attack, then dogde the attack. Go into attack pattern:Mech Killer." Ana said in a stearn voice.

* * *

Over on the Team Velshtein intercom link

* * *

"When do we make our move Cunningham." Dew asked. 

"On the seccond corner." Cunningham said as they enter the first corrner.

* * *

Over on the Team Kagerou intercom link

* * *

"Their going to strike on the seccond corner. Be ready." Ana said as they entered the seccond corner. A strange glow formed in the mech's hands on the Veshtein mechs, which signled the Inderago Mano was about to start. Ana speed up and turned around to look at Cunningham's mech. Tori and Light did the same, barely escaping the mad tornado style. The mechs just stood their for a seccond looking at each other. 

"Good everyone is still here in one piece." Light said, then took a sigh of relief as the team went into their defence form as they entered the final lap, lap three. In this lap they could not call out the running skeleton.

"Let's do this, everyone get their man." Ana yelled.

"Your man... Ana." Tori said.

"You know what I mean." Ana said as she got infront of Cunningham, but then all of a sudden triped on air... yes air. When she looked up she saw Cunningham's mechs face. She noticed she was in his arms. On the moniter in the real world it looked as if they ment to do that.

* * *

Real World

* * *

"Oh my god, please tell me that is an acedent." Maylu said. 

"Looks to me as they did that one purpuse." Lan chuckled.

"If it was an acedent, then it looks like she's enjoying it... enjoying it a bit too much." Chaud said with frown.

* * *

On the track

* * *

Ana's mech, put it's hands on Cunningham's mechs sholders and jumped over the mechs sholders to do a handstand pushing Cunningham's mech down to the ground. As soon as she landed, she then switched into speed mode then to swing the mech's legs around back into fighting mode. 

Cunningham's mech was pretty badly damaged, but he did not want to give up. His mech went side by side again Ana's mech, both mechs turned to face each other's mech. Ana let out the first punch and then Cunningham followed, the punched started getting faster and faster until the mechs looked like blurs as they passed by.

"Ana, can you here me, your not following any of the attack protocalls. Come in." Light yelled.

"Yes I can hear you Light, I'm a little busy at the moment." Ana said as she punched and kicked Cunningham's mech as he did the same.

"Stop screwing around your comming into the final turn of the race, so kick it into speed mode." Light said as Team's Kagerou's mechs all entered speed mode.

"It's been fun Alex dear, but now I'm going to win this race." Ana said with a smirk on her face.

"Not so fast Hikari." Cunningham yelled in his mech as he went into speed mode. Cunningham started to drift behind Ana's mech, the speed up to be side by side with Ana's mech as the pasted the finsh line. All the training pods opened to reaveal the pilots. All the pilots came rushing out of the training simulator to see the results. The screen showed the following:

1st Place: Ana Hikari, Team Kagerou

2nd Place:Alex Cunningham, Team Velshtein

3rd Place: Light Yagami, Team Kagerou

4th Place:Jan Michale, Team Velshtein

5th Place: Tori Wakabynoshi, Team Kagerou

6th Place: Dew, Team Velshtein

"Haha, you get to pay for dinner." Ana laughed.

"Well this is a first, me paying for dinner, eh it was still a great race." Cunningham said as he put his arm around Ana.

"Could the winner, get a kiss." Ana said as Cunningham nodded as he got closer and finnally there lips met in a passionet kiss.

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGHT OF YOU TWO! I'VE CUT THE FINAL STRING! SCREW THE KIRA CASE, SCREW THE TORNAMENT, SCREW EVERYTHING. I'M OUT OF HERE!" Chaud snapped as the last of the nerves snaped when Ana's and Cunningham's lips tuched. Chaud ran out of the restorant, and went into his limo. Ana pulled away when she saw Chaud leaving.

"Lakura, I need you go talk with Protoman and see what the hell his problem is on running out on everyone at dinner." Ana said as Lakura nodded and went off in search of Protoman.

"So do you know where he went?" Cunningham asked.

Ana shook her head," No, I hope I didn't make him mad, when he saw... you know... us."

"This is bad, I hope everything turns out for the best." Cunningham said.

"I do as well." Ana said as she returned to the room where they were going to eat.

* * *

In the Big Room

* * *

"Uh oh, dosen't look like everything went to well." Searchman said. 

"Where is Chaud?" Raika asked as Princess Pride sat next to him.

"He ran off, we can't find him anywhere." Princess Pride replied.

The rest of the meal was very silent, no one really spoke. After about and hour of eatting everyone left. Ana was going to let Cunningham stay at her mantion while he was in town. Ana decided that she was going to be staying at the mantion as well, she had all the things she need to find Chaud there. Lan said he was going to helping her as well. Light also told Ana that he was going to help too, and also be using the death note. All the people going to Ana's Mantion got their at ten o'clock at night.

* * *

Light: Next time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded 

Cunningham: Where did Chaud go, he's probably pissed off at Ana about our kiss.

Ana: And what happends when Lan finds Light's Death Note

Lan: Hey I didn't mean too.

Ryuk: Hyuk Hyuk, a new human I get to meet... interesting.

All: Next time, Finding Him

Ana: Lan and the Death Note can only mean bad things.

All: Tune in tomorrow for more Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded

* * *


	21. Finding Him

Author's Notes:Well I'm still looking for people to review. I have low selfastream. So help me built it. Oh and I've desided to change the age of Light and Cunningham to 18 because it's just personal mental thought said 18 would be a bette age to set it at.

Disclamier:I don't own Megaman or IGPX, if I could own IGPX I would make the show all about team Velshtein, nuf said.

* * *

Lan entered into the front room of the Koshaki Mansion. Lan peaked his head into the giant living room, noticing that Light was sitting their on a couch, with his laptop. Lan decided to be nosey and see what he was doing. Lan walks up to Light," What you doing, Light." 

Light quickly hit the 'F6' button on his laptop and switched to a long essay," Homework. Now could you go away, I need to finish up this midterm."

Lan sighed, "Gezz, don't have to be so pushy. I just need to know where Ana is."

"Hmph, odds are she's upstairs with Cunningham, probably making out like at dinner." Light said with his eyes closed, trying to block out the laughs from his Shimgami, Ryuk.

"That was a close one wasn't it Light." Ryuk said then let out a few of his signature 'Hyuk's.

Light waited till Lan was out of the room to speak, "Well you never can know with that kid, I've heard he's saved the world in the past two years around five times and I just have this feeling that Ana and Chaud will just never work. Cunningham is more capable of taking care of her, he just better as a whole then that Chaud brat. I'm only looking out for her."

"Hyuk, Hyuk, looks like you still can care for people." Ryuk laughed.

Light looked at Ryuk with a you-really-think-I-care-cause-I'm-only-using-her look,"Hah your so funny Ryuk, I'm only using her. I'll kill her once her usefulness is all used up."

Ryuk sighed and figured now would be a good time to tell Light," Light, you know how I'll speak up every once in a while, well now is one of those times. Ana is no human, well not completely, she's a fourth shimgami. So you can't actually kill her. You try shooting her; she'll probably see it before you do, so you can't really kill her."

"Oh great, this is just great. She'll kill me if I even attempt to kill her." Light groaned.

"Just wanted to let you know, oh and have you heard the news. That tournament your in, well just about everyone has dropped out. So they are going straight to the racing rounds and the Japan IGPX Circuit will be done by the time finals come back here. I bet you can't wait to see if you can get your team back together." Ryuk commented.

Light's face got stiff," rap, look here, they are all randomly generated. Including positions."

* * *

Ana's Room

* * *

Ana and Cunningham were looking at the same page as Light, and were shocked by the teams. 

**_Team Velshtein_**_- _

_Forward- Alex Cunningham _

_Midfielder- Ana Hikari _

_Defender- Dew _

_Backup Pilot- Jan Michael _

**_Team Skylark_**_- _

_Forward- Fantine Valjean _

_Midfielder- Elisa Doolittle _

_Defender- Jessica Darwin _

**_Team Satomi- _**

_Forward- Takashi Jin _

_Midfielder- Amy Stapleton _

_Defender- Liz Riccardo _

_Backup__ Pilot- River__ Marqea _

**_Team Hikari- _**

_Forward- Lan Hikari _

_Midfielder- Blazer Blaze _

_Defender- Raika _

**_Team Sakurai- _**

_Forward- Maylu Sakurai _

_Midfielder- Jasmine _

_Defender- Princess Pride _

**_Team Blaze-_**

_Forward- Chaud Blaze _

_Midfielder- Meijin Famous _

_Defender- Light Yagami _

_-teams that are permitted to trade members. _

_All mechs have been made for each team's unique style of net battling. Net Navies are now able to co-pilot the mech, if the operator chooses so. _

Lan nocks on the door, and then walks in. To see Cunningham and Ana's mouths dropped at the computer screen. Lan reads the email on the screen, then says,"Greaaattt, I'm forward, and don't even know how to work a mech."

"It's alright Lan, I can be your co-pilot, I'll guide your way through." Megaman said to relieve Lan.

"Your... you're on my team..." Alex stuttered then turned his head to look at Ana," Are you as good as midfielder as you are forward."

Ana nodded," There was a reason that I like to mess around in the simulators and try out the different positions... ok maybe not, but I'm just as good midfielder as I am forward. Just hope that you like your off season being cut short does not bother you."

Cunningham laughed and blushed," Well I actually I only came out here to visit you, I just could not live without seeing you, and since next season I'll be moving here to Japan, we'll be together for at least four years. Maybe more."

"Gezz, why are you two always flirting with each other?" Lan asked with a disgusted look on his face.

Ana and Cunningham just shrugged," Don't know."

"Well at least this damn tournament is almost over; we're in the quarter finals. We must be some of the best in the world." Lan said cheerfully as Ana started typing up a few new programs.

"Lan, can you go into my battle chip cabinet and grab me three blank chips." Ana asked as Lan nodded and walked over to her battle chip cabinet.

"Which shelf?" Lan asked.

"I think it's the fourth shelf." Ana said as Lan pulled out a black notebook with the words 'Death Note' imprinted on the cover of it.

"Err, Ana what is this." Lan asked.

Ana turned around to see Lan holding her Death Note,"Lan put that thing down that's my personal tool. It keeps me alive."

"This little thinks keeps you alive...don't tell me this is what you use to kill people with.. Kira." Lan said with a I-knew-it-you-are-Kira look.

"Well yes... please don't tell anyone Lan, only Light, Alex and Lakura know and now you." Ana whispered.

"I won't so, any update on Chaud's location." Lan asked.

"None at all. Lakura I think is taking a walk with Protoman." Ana said

* * *

At the IGPX Japan Circuit cyber world

* * *

"So do you know why Chaud ran off." Lakura asked. 

"I remember him say he was just fed up with everything going on around him, but personally I think it's because Cunningham." Protoman replied as they continued to stroll along the cyber raceway.

"Well I really hope he does come back, I'm sure he'd like to beat Cunningham at his own game. I'm sure Ana would love to see you again." Lakura said with a big smile on her face. A few minuets of science pasted.

"You know it's been a while since we've been together, just by ourselves." Protoman said.

"Yeah, it has, I've been thinking. What would you think if we..."Lakura said as she started to blush," start dating."

"I'd love that." Protoman said as he put his hand around Lakura's waist.

"I'm glad." Lakura said as Protoman got in closer and then there lips met in a passionate kiss. Five minuets pasted and then they broke the kiss.

" I better get going, Ana will start to worry, oh and Proto will you get Chaud on the next flight to IGPX City, California." Lakura said as she logged out.

Protoman could only nod and blush.

* * *

Ana's room

* * *

"So what news do you have." Lan asked. 

"Protoman said he'll make sure he's on the next flight over there. So what did I miss." Lakura asked.

"Not much, I guess we should get packing. Lan goes to the room next door and you'll find some clothes, and other things you'll need. Alex dear, I have your things in my closet for some bizarre reason." Ana said as she pushed Lan out the door.

"I'm not going to even ask why." Cunningham said as he grabbed some of battleships, a set of boxers, a pare of jeans and a nice battened up shirt and stuck them into a bag.

Ana looked over at Alex and gave him the Shouldn't-you-pack-more-clothes-then-that-beacause-we-will-be-gone-for-at-least-two-days look," You do know we'll be there at least for around four months and all your packing is enough clothes for a day."

"Well since it's a fourteen hour flight to California, and I still have my condo in California, I'll just pick up clothes from there." Alex said with a smile on his face.

"Well I guess that makes since." Ana said as she held the death note in her hands.

"You know you'll get some kind of suspicion if you bring that." Cunningham pointed out.

"I guess your right, maybe I'll just bring about fifty pages and mix them into an old diary." Ana said with a smirk on her face that would normally match Cunningham except that his expression was a smile, it was rare but beautiful.

"You always have to have an excuse to kill someone." Alex said as Ana stuck the diary into the carry on bag.

"Yep, never know when I might need it." Ana said as she stuck in an old Kagerou playbook.

"Why you packing that?" Cunningham asked.

"Never know, my plays might be better then some of the ones Old Man Hamndra comes up with." Ana said as she then packed a large sum of battle chips in the bag. Then finally stuck her clothes in.

"Heh, probably right, never know you might become a full time pilot on the team. We've been thinking of taking Jan off the team. I'm sure, I'd enjoy you then Jan anytime." Alex said as he continued to smile.

"I'd like that, we'll see after the tournament, I'd still have school, net savior duties, and the Kira case probably." Ana said as she smiled at Alex.

"We better get some sleep, we can take my plane to California." Ana said as she stepped into the closet to change into her pajamas. A few minuets later, she stepped out.

"You look good in that. Well I guess I'll be heading a few doors down. So night." Alex said as he gave Ana a kiss on the cheek and then exited the room. Then Lan came in.

"So Ana can I try out the death note...PLEASE!" Lan yelled.

"Fine, turn on the news and just get a good look at the face and write out the name of the criminal correctly and don't write down a cause of death." Ana said as she grabbed the remote that controls the TV.

"Cool!" Lan said as he grabbed a pin and sat down on Ana's bed and watched as they showed a criminal by the names of Nissan Abu, who has raped several women. A minuet later, the man was found dead and announced on the news. Lan knew he had done it. For the first time, he had felt the sensation to kill a person, and he had liked it. Ana hovered behind him.

"Now fork it over, you'll meet the shimgami Light has probably tomorrow. Now get to bed." Ana said as she snatched the notebook back from Lan and pushed him out the door. Ana walked over to her PET charger.

"So Lan's tasted blood, what are you going to do about it." Lakura asked.

Ana sighed," Don't know, I just hope when he meets Ryuk, he'll be scared enough to never want to do it again."

"You should get to be now." Lakura suggested. Ana nodded and went to her large king sized bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Next Morning

* * *

Lan woke up the next morning around ten o'clock in the morning. Getting up and getting dressed in a new set of clothes, he walked down to the dinning room to see if Ana, Cunningham, and Light were already eating. As he figured they were all down their eating silently. Lan noticed that they were all exchanging their signature death looks at each other. Ana's was I'm-going-to-friggin'-court-marshal-you-ass-if-you don'-shut-it-wait-never-mind-we're-not-in-the-army look. Cunningham had his normal half bored and half I'm-going-to kill-you-if-you-look-at-me kind of look. Then Light was looking more like OMG-I-think-there-going-to-kill-me-wait-I'm-Kira-I-can-kill-them-if-I-felt-like-it look. 

"Err morning everyone." Lan said kind of nervous with the looks they were giving him.

"A bit of tension, eh Lan."Megaman whispered from the PET.

"Yeah, you think." Lan replied to his blue friend.

"Morning Lan... I guess you can see that most of us are on edge at the moment. It's the tournament that's really gathering our nerves, especially since it's one of our specialties." Ana explained then stuck the eggs she had on her fork into her mouth.

Lan grabbed a plate of food and then took a seat two seats away from Ana," So what time do we have to leave to California."

"In an hour, once we get to California we're enemies, you do know that right." Light said as he put down his newspaper he was reading.

Lan gulped," Err what you mean...exactly."

"He means that this is basically the IG-1 and the tension level is always high and stressful. If you can't stand the pressure, you might want to quit." Cunningham said as he at the ham on his plate.

"Cunningham and I are on the same team so we don't have to worry about each other. You guys I do worry about and odds are you don't stand a damn fighting chance, sure Chaud's team might, but not a very good one at that. Satomi is our teams natural enemy. But that's what you get when you're on the IG-1's best team in the league. Sure I'm not forward, but they never say that you can't go out and attack the forward Mr. Team Hikari Captain." Ana warned.

"And knowing her she will. I think she has a bit of vengeance in mind. So odds are she'll rip you to shreds." Cunningham said.

Lan was a bit scared," Err you wouldn't do that to your little brother now would you."

"On the race track, it does not matter. Hell Cunningham and I fought out there like we never knew each other and just want the other to go burn in hell." Ana said as she grabbed her PET from her bag.

"Well we better get going, If you still want to head out to take a practice race around the track when we get to IGPX City." Light said as he stood up and pushed in his chair, then grabbed his duffle bag.

"Yes, let's get going, Dew, Jan, Takashi, Fantine, Liz, and Amy are going to meet us at the airport." Cunningham said as he picked up his and Ana's bag and headed near the door.

Ana was a bit erritated,"I can carry my own bag thank you very much."

"Well I thought I would be a gentleman and carry the ladies' bag to the limo." Alex said teasingly as he handed her the bag.

"Well thanks, but I'm your equal now, you do not have to do anything you don't want to do." Ana said a bit wound up.

"Gezz we date and you still don't let your guard down." Cunningham said as he tried to playfully hit her on the head, but Ana just moved one foot and slid under his arm gracefully.

"Getting a bit slow aren't we, Alex dear." Ana taunted as she ran out the room. Cunningham chased after her.

"Light, have they always been like this." Lan asked the golden blond haired boy.

Light nodded,"Yeah, they always try to stay one step ahead of each other."

"Hehe, Light do you know something's following you." Lan said to Light, frozen in place at see the shimgami, Ryuk.

Light mentally slapped himself," Err... it's nothing...did you use a little black notebook in Ana's room last night by any chance Lan.

"Weird.." Lan said as they all left the Koshaki mention.

* * *

At DenTeck Airport

* * *

"Takashi, I think I see Cunningham and the others." Fantine said.

"Yeah, that's him alright, couldn't miss that face." Takashi said a bit dazed. Cunningham pushed his way thought the crowd of people with Ana attached to his hand. Jan and Dew noticed their hands were attached and broke out laughing.

"What are so funny you two." Alex said.

"Your...You're.. hands are attached to each other." Dew said as he went back to laughing historically.

"You guys are a bunch of asses. Let's board the plane, and I don' want to see you two until we land in California." Ana glared.

"Growwll.. she's as bitchy as always. A year still does nothing to her personality. Guess we can't really say anything since she's basically the little Velshtein Princess. Small, bitchy, and annoying as sin." Dew insulted. Ana walked up to Dew and slapped him across the face.

"Ouch, that has to hurt." Light said.

"Miss Hikari, your plane is ready to board now." The flight attendant said. Ana went into the large plane which had multiple rooms. Enough for everyone. The flight to California was a quiet one at that. They arrived in California around 10 an then next morning.

* * *

IGPX City Airport

* * *

"Well I guess this is it, we have to make it to the round's opening 'Gala' , still don't see why they don't call it party." Ana said. 

"I think it's some weird accountant thing, cause it's one less letter." Cunningham replied.

"So I guess you'll be my date for this, since we might as well say that we're a couple now. My dad says it's ok. So why not." Ana said as she wrapped her arms around Cunningham's arm.

"I guess, it all depends on when you want my crazy fan girls to kill you." Cunningham said, they both laughed. Light had taken Lan to his hotel. Cunningham was going to be staying with Ana.

"Well let's go." Ana said as she dragged him thought the airport and into the limo Ana had waiting for them.

Limo

"So...know when the first race is.?" Ana asked trying to break the science

"Umm I want to say it's on Friday afternoon against I think its Team Satomi." Cunningham said as the limo hopped on to the freeway.

"Great, I guess you'll be kicking Takashi's ass around like always, I hope Stapleton is up to the fight." Ana said, Cunningham looked into her eyes and could easily tell that wanted to get on the track and race.

"Settle down, we have to be at Velshtein headquarters around five in the afternoon. So maybe we could see if they got you mech ready and maybe a real race, just you and me." Alex said.

"Hmph, so you want a rematch, is that what you're tiring to say." Ana said back to Alex with a smile on her face.

"Loser treat winner out to dinner, a nice romantic dinner." Cunningham said.

"My god, Alex Cunningham Hume are you hitting on me." Ana said, she was a bit red from blushing.

"Why yes, I'm glad you notice." Cunningham said.

"Well then your a hell of a lot more romantic then I give you credit for. But I'm getting this weird feeling that the other teams around at the track." Ana said, as Cunningham gave her a strange look.

"Whatever, I keep some clothes over at the headquarters, you can grab your kimono from home. Alright." Alex asked. She nodded

"Nah, I'll have one of the maids deliver it to the building, because I would never want to waste any racing time." Ana said with a smile on her face.

"Eh, what ever let's go tell the old man were back in town and were going out to practice. Knowing him he'll go all postal on you, for them forcing you to be our midfielder." Alex said then let out a chuckle at the thought.

"You have sooooo much faith in me don't you, you'll remember that out on the race track and regret saying that when I destroy your mech before our first race." Ana said with a smirk. Cunningham was silent for a few minuets, then the car stopped.

"Hey look we're here." Cunningham said, he was more relieved that they were there then anything. Cunningham opened up the door and let Ana hop out first.

"Thanks" Ana thanked.

"Don't worry, oh and don't worry I don't think he'll be that harsh on you... well maybe...probably... yeah who am I kidding he's going to blow...but he does know your good, so maybe he'll turn it down a notch." Cunningham said with a smirk.

"Your going to enjoy this aren't you." Ana said bitterly.

"You bet I am." Cunningham said as he past the receptionist and entered the main hallway.

"Well then should we get going." Ana asked Alex as he stopped in the middle of the hallway. It took him a few seconds to reply. Then they opened the door to Sir Hamdra's office.

"Who is it." He said a bit irritated.

"Cunningham, who else sir." Alex replied.

"Come in then, and bring in Miss Hikari who is behind you as well." Sir Hamdra said. Cunningham grabbed Ana's hand with a tight grip and dragged her into the office," Well this is unexpected to see you back in town so soon Cunningham. Mainly with Miss Hikari, but what business do you two have here."

"Sir, we'd like to go down to the race track and get in a few practice lap before we go to the opening lemony tonight." Cunningham said.

"Hmmm, fine go down their, I'll have the pit crew on stand by if either of you two need it. Your dismissed." Sir Hamgra ordered as Ana and Alex quickly escaped to outside of the office.

"I never did like that man." Ana said.

"Heh, you'll get used to him. He has this thing for trying to make this military-like team." Cunningham said as Ana cut him off.

"Well then he sure has you guys all whipped." She commented as they started to walk down the hallway.

"What ever you say... what ever you" Cunningham said to ignore her. They were silent for about ten minuets as they walked down the hallway and into the mech grudge, well it was more like mech warehouse... or ten. Cunningham got into one of the many golf carts that they had open and Ana quickly got into the passenger seat. He drove of to the golf cart to the dressing room, where all of the team velshtien pilots got into their pilot suits(armor?).

"Err Alex, could you turn around." Ana asked as Cunningham sighed as he turned around as she took off her shirt and put on a small black tank top, then took off her jeans to switch out with the burgundy pilot bottoms," You can look now."

"It...looks great on you." Alex said as Ana blushed.

"I'll wait for you outside." Ana said as she walked out. She pasted Dew and Jan who were coming in. Dew glared at her, she just stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

* * *

Dressing Room

* * *

"Figured we'd find you here, sir." Jan said politely.

"What is you guys, I'm kind of in a hurry, I'm taking Ana out to the race track so we can get in a few practice lap before we go to the stupid 'Gala' and Jan how many times do I have to tell you to lay off with the 'sir's." Cunningham said, it sound to Jan and Dew as if he was running on a short fuse with them.

"Gezz, we just wanted to say hi, that's all. But it figures you're thatched to your dumb ass girlfriend. Still don't see what you like in her." Dew said.

"I'm sorry Si--Cunning----I mean Alex." Jan apologized.

'Man that was close, he still acts like he owes us or something... at least he did not call me Cunningham... The old man even has myself calling me Cunningham. God I have problems.' Alex thought in his head. Dew was heading near two photos in Alex's locker. Dew was able to snatch them away from his locker.

"Dew give those back!" Alex yelled as Dew ran off with the pictures.

"Wow, you still have this photo...when we won our first race in the IG-3." Dew said in awe.

The picture was from about when Alex was fourteen years old, it showed from the left to right, Dew with his same bleach blond hair and his same dorky smile, when he was thirteen. Next to him was Light, had a small smile, and his golden brownish slash blondish hair. Then their was Alex with his half bored, half happy smile, his hair was slightly lighter then it is now, but still up at his gravity defining angle. He still had his pilot suit on, and he was holding a silver trophy, with the words 'Congratulations Team Velshtein on your first win'. Ana was standing right next to him, she was only nine at the time and her hair was only down to her shoulders, unlike it was now where it was about a quarter way down her back. She was wearing a light purple sundress that had a pink ribbon tied around her waist. Then next to her was Jan, he was standing straight up, and still looked the same as he did now. They were all out at the park celebrating the first win, which had been one of many. Alex had known Ana for only two years after that picture. They had meet at the opening ceremony for the IG-1. His parents had been talking with her parents for a while so they saw each other and started talking. They had developed a friendship that night, and only a few weeks later did they meet Jan and Dew. Dew still gave her a hard time, even when they were little. So then they became very close. Only to be closed out on each other when Alex, Jan and Dew all became pilots for the up and coming Team Velshtein. Sure, she was happy for them all. She had know they all wanted to become IGPX pilots. It was just they started spending less and less time with her. She still did come by to visit them, and cheer them on during their race. Hell she even helped them make some of their plays. It was all good times in their childhood.

"It was along time ago, still remember how she always greeted us. She was always their rain or shine. She never did give up on us." Dew said.

The other picture was from the day before the championship race. It was just Her, Light and Alex. They all looked really happy. It was one of their few time they had seen them him smile. They all had on what they normally wear, Alex had on his blue shirt with black jeans. Light had on a white shirt on with black jeans. Ana had a pink baseball t-shirt, and a pair of jeans on. The picture was taken at the same park.

"I better get going...thank you Dew." Alex said as he snatched the picture back from Dew.

"HEY! I was looking at that." Dew complained. Alex place the pictures back in his locker and then left the dressing room.

* * *

Mech Graude

* * *

"About time you got out, now we only have an hour to practice." Ana yelled. 

"Sorry, Dew, Jan and I got caught back on some old memories," Alex apologized.

"It's alright, which mech do I get into." Ana asked.

"You can used the extra forward mech. So we have a fair race." Cunningham said as some of the mechanics helped Alex get into his mech. Ana quickly followed. After the normal safety procedures they were set onto the 'Big I' race track only to find Takashi of Team Satomi, Fantine of Team Skylark, Chaud of Team Blaze, and Lan of Team Hikari all coming out to the race course.

"What the hell are they all doing here." Ana mumbled inside her mech.

"I think they all came out to practice. Isn't that Chaud's forward mech over there." Alex asked.

"I think so. We should as them if they want to race the obstacle course against us." Ana asked.

"Why not. Hey Jan, I know your up their, ask someone to change the track over to the obstacle course." Cunningham asked, Jan just grunted but he started the track change.

"Hey Takashi, since the round has not started yet, let's race." Cunningham said over the speaker that loud everyone to hear.

"You bet." Takashi said with full of confidence in his voice.

"What about everyone else." Cunningham asked.

"I don't see why not." Lan said cheerfully.

"Hmph, whatever." Chaud said as Fantine's mech made a quick nod.

"Then let's start already." Ana yelled from her mech. All the mechs got onto the starting positions. In the front row, Lan and Fantine. The middle row, Ana and Takashi stood in their mechs. Then finally Chaud and Alex Cunningham. The countdown started.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

GO!

* * *

Dew: Next Time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded 

Jan: The pre-season race is about to begin.

Lakura: It's a three lap race, just like a normal race.

Dew: Just with lots of changes.

Jan: Who will win

Lakura: We don't know, but tune into next time to find out.

Jan: Wait...don't we have that party thing soon.

Dew: Yeah, but don't tell them that.

All: Next Time, Best Of Them All

Lakura: Don't listen to Dew, he has the IQ of -15, a few to many accidents to the head.

Dew: Come back here!

Jan: Come back next time.

* * *


	22. Best of Them All

Author's Note: Well I'm back from vacation now, and here is a special treat, two chapters... yayayay

Disclamer:I don't own nothing just my orginal charaters that it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And they were off, with the firey engions of the six mechs, that sped forward at high speed. The mechs all circled around in two circles. Lan, Takashi, and Cunningham were in the circle that was leading the pack of mechs. In the other circle was Ana, Fantine and Chaud. This continued for about five miles down the sixty mile track. Then came the first obstacle, the barrels. Orginally they say your suppost to go around them... or over straight over them, which was what Lan did. He was on a small jumping craze in his mech, which looked like a cross between Team Edgeraid and Team Velshtein's forward mechs, with a white and blue color scheme. Takashi went speeding forward throught the barrels, only to get to slam straight into one of the many barrels. Then get hit by one of the barrels Fantine was throwing.

Lan started cracking up over his intercom and everyone heard him say,"And this is suppost to be the legiondary forward that beat Velshtein...hehehehehehehehehe, HEY ANA, you sure it was not another pilot and not one with a lot more talent." Lan teased as Ana spun around and kicked a barrel into the air, and then fliped over to kick it in midair and then land. The barrel landed into the face of the mech.

Ana sighed,"Somethings never will change Lan, expecially yours and Dew's IQ, Oh and that's for opening your large trap of yours."

Cunningham was going hand to hand combat with Chaud,"Will you shut your brother's large trap down there unless you want me to come down there and do it for you, because I'm trying to think of what I'm going to say at the dan 'Gala' tonight."

Chaud was pissed off, here he was trying to make himself somewhat of a threat to Cunningham, and here he was making up his entry speach,"THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS PAY THE SLIGHTEST BIT OF ATTENTION!"

Cunningham oviously did not pay the slightest bit of attention to Chaud's ranting,"Hmm should I say Ana and I, have been seeing each other or wait for the start of the next IGPX season." Cunningham said as his hands and legs were both busily working in syncronisum to avoid Chaud's hard punches,kicks , and trip wires. Chaud screamed in frustration as Fantine slipped past them and into first place.

Ana was watching Fantine and quickly sped up to catch up with Fantine,"Not so fast princess," Ana said as she went up in between Takashi and Fantine, who looked like they were going to have a slap feast and jumped upside down and started spining on her mech's head rapidly and made many rapid fire kicks on both Takashi and Fantine," Alex dear, I'd prefer for you to wait till the season starts, you know we just want to give Old Man Hamgra a heart attack or stroke or something." Ana then mumbled,"It can be arranged."

Takashi then started going on the offencive as soon as the kicks stopped and then took a good shot at Ana's mech's arm and sent flying off at they all entered 'La Revolution Tunnel'(I think thats what they call the orange tunnel.),"Alex dear, Oh my god, what the holy shit he said hell is with the little cutesy names."

"Damn it, take this." Ana yelled as she kicked off one of the arms on Lan, and then punched Takashi with the one arm left and sent off one his arms, which then slamed into Cunningham's mech.

"Err someone lose an arm." Alex said nervously as the yellow causion went on and all the mechs automatically slowed down.

"Yeah, Me, Lan and Takashi." Ana said as the Running Skeletion came and picked up her mech. Alex sighed, he knew he was in for a long season.

"This is really fun Ana." Lan said cheerfully, as his mech's right arm was being repaired.

"Glad your enjoying yourself, DEW WHY THE holy shit he said hell ARE YOU IN THE RUNNING SKELETON AND NOT A REAL MECHANIC!"Ana yelled at her bleach blond teammate, who was busy repairing the arm damage.

"Well the mechanics are all out on lunch break, and I figured you needed an arm, SO SHUT UP AND LET ME CONCENTRATE!" Dew yelled back.

"YOU BETTER NOT SCREW UP THE MECH!" Ana yelled back inflamed that Dew was fixing the mech. The thrirty seconds were up for the pit crews and all the crews retreated.

"Good luck princess." Dew mocked.

"Oh shut up!" Ana yelled back at Dew.

Alex sighed again,"Isn't it great to have the gang all back togeather."

"NO!" Dew and Ana yelled togeather.

"I think it's great Sir, to have Miss Hikari back with us, I still do miss, Light Sir." Jan said.

"JAN WILL YOU STOP WITH ALL THE FORMALITYS" Ana, Dew, and Alex yelled.

"Gezz and I thought my team was disfunctional." Takashi commented.

"I agree moni mei, they don't seem to get along very well." Fantine agreeded.

"Eh, it reminds me of my net savior team, we had our own fums in the team." Lan said.

"I bet they'll break up soon." Chaud said as Ana and Lan grabbed both sides of Chaud's mech and slamed it into one of the polls in 'La Revolution Tunnel'.

"Sorry, break your dreams once again Chaud, but this is normal for us to fight." Ana said as all the mechs came out of the tunnel except for Chaud.

He knew he had lost. He had lost it all, his lass, his sanity, some of his friends, and most trust. But he did gain one thing, a new goal, a goal to make anything and everything that he thinks Cunningham stand for, come crashing down on him. About after five minuets after Chaud had got out of the tunnel. Everyone else was already on their final lap and almost done with it at that. Takashi's mech had no breaks and it looked like he would not make it across the jump. He used his boosters to get across, but just barely as Cunningham and Ana both flew across his mech who was just barely crawling up onto the ledge.

Ana and Cunningham were both neck and neck when they crossed the over the finsh line.

"Jan, who won?" Alex asked.

"It was a tie to my surprize, Sir." Jan said.

"Great, just great." Ana said as she walked her mech off the track and back into the Team Velshtein gragde as did Cunningham.

"It wasn't a bad race." Alex said trying to cheer up his teammate.

"No, not the point." Ana said as she exited her mech.

"Then what is." Alex yelled from the lift elevator.

Ana took off her helmet,"I don't know."

Alex knew she was messing with him, like she normally did,"What ever, let's go get ready for the party."

Ana and Alex were greeted by Jan and Dew in the locker room, Ana then quickly kicked them out of the dressing room, she took off the armor that all IGPX pilots had to wear, to revel Ana standing in just her tanktop, with a pare of short white pants. She then went into the shower room, where five privet showers stood, all closed off. Ana entered the the first one and started to take of her clothes where Cunningham could not see her. Then tossed the clothes out to the side so the would not get wet. Cunningham took a shower as well, two doors down. An hour later, Ana was almost finshed putting on her kimono, the last thing she had to put on was the sash, which was the hardest part. Cunningham came out in his normal semi-formal clothes, which was a black dress pants with a matching black jacket, and a had on a burgundy dress shirt under the jacket.

"Need a hand there princess." Alex teased, Ana sighed and nodded.

"You need to tie the sash as tight as it will go." Ana said, as Alex yelled for Jan and Dew to come and help pull on the long sash. After a few minuets.

"A bit...tighter...no.. much...cutting..off...ciculation." Ana yelled as Jan, Dew and Alex all pulled then Jan quickly tied a large bow in the back of the pink silk kimono with the blue and red sash.

"Done." Jan said.

Everyone let out a big sigh, then Ana spoke up," Now I'm going to do my hair, so don't kill each other while I'm out of the room."

"Yes, ma'am" The three guys mocked as Ana exited the room and went into the women's restroom.

"She'll never change." Dew said.

"I know sir." Jan said.

"SHUT UP JAN!" Alex and Dew yelled.

"Errr sorry...sir." Jan appologied

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Team Velshtein's Woman's Bathroom  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Ana's surprize the bathroom was quite spacious and empty, since she is the only female on the Velshtein team and staff. Ana pulled out her PET from her pink silk bag.

"Hey Lakura, what should I do with my hair, use my little fire crown or just keep it in a bun." Ana asked nevously.

"Ana...why are you so nevous, and use the crown, it complements the kimono." Lakura said as she staired at her nevous net op.

"It's just..." Ana mummbled.

"It's just...what." Lakura asked.

"I WORRIED AND NERVOUS ABOUT EVERYTHING!" Ana shouted.

"Oh great, not this again." Lakura sighed,"Your going to have another nevous break down on stage again aren't you."

"I'm not sure, I just..." Ana said as she quickly put her hair up into a bin and then placed the crown on so that the flame is behind the bun.(Think the little hair piece Azula from Avatar)

"Just breath and hope, Benjemen Bright does not ask you anything." Lakura said.

"I doubt that will happend but you never know." Ana sighed as she exited the women's bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Velshtein Common Room  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana had just entered the Velshtein Common Room, to find Dew playing 'Watch World', Jan reading some french magazine, and Cunningham was just sittting there waiting for Ana to show up.

"So...you guys all ready to go." Ana said as Dew looked over at Ana.

"Holy crap, your looking hot." Dew yelled.

"She's mine Dew, let's go." Cunningham said as he walked over and put his arm around Ana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fantine:Next Time On Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded

Amy: The opening round 'Gala' is about to start.

Maylu:Everyone has a date, Chaud even asked me to go with him.

Lakura: The normal pre-round/season intimdation attack on the three new teams have started.

Roll: What will happen.

All:Next Time, Nice to Meet C'ha! Can't Wait To Beat C'ha!

Princess Pride: We'll see you there.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Nice to Meet C'ha Can't Wait To Beat You

Authors Note: Can someone please review this story, I take any kind of review, it's just no one reviews it and it makes me sad, and I can't write being sad. SO REVIEW GOD DAMN IT!

Disclamer: I still don't own anything, if I did this story would be a manga, then an anime and then a crapy video game and maybe a movie. I do still own my orginal charaters though.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Men...and Girl: We've made it back to the top, and I don't plan on losing it to Satomi or any of these other fools again, so don't screw up this year and I think we'll all get along this year." Sir Hamgra said calmly from his desk, with the normal stern tone. Ana, Jan and Dew were cringing at the tone of his voice, but listened.

"Yes, Sir!" They all yelled like obeadiant little dogs to Sir Hamgra.

"Are we going to let victory escape our hands again." Sir Hamgra asked.

"No, Sir!"

"Like hell we aren't!" Sir Hamgra yelled, slapping the wood of his desk and knocking over one of the IG-1 Trophy on his desk.

They stared into space for a moment as if the answer would somehow materialize in their brains. They almost thought it did as Jan yelled a fiery: "No, Sir!" His eyes near filled with tears at the supposed passion of Sir Hamgra's speech. Ana just rolled her eyes at Jan and went back in to her own little world.

'Hmmmm wonder if Chaud's going to show up to the party.' Ana thought in her brain

The old man continued as he picked up the trophy and sat back down as if the outburst had never occurred. His hands were clasped together near his mouth, eyes downcast in an expression of somberness that gave the impression he was about to say something wise. Yet, had they ever once pay attention to him they might of not had lost a match to Satomi.

"The opening ceremonies are a huge event in the IG-1 and in this tornament. As always you can never let other teams get an upper-hand. You have to be Charismatic; Crowd-Pleasing..." Sir Hamgra said. Ana justed sighed.

"May I ask what this has to do with the IGPX sir." Ana asked.

"We can't afford to make any more enemies. This is just like the IG-1, it's brutal, and tough. If those pilots see any sign of weakness, they will tear you to shreds." He said profoundly.

'The same could be said for five year olds couldn't it,' Ana thought, barely paying attention.

Sir Hamgra had gone over this every year before they left for the party. They knew things would be difficult from here on out, not that things hadn't been relatively difficult before, but these guys were in a whole other group of teams, so they had no clue what to expect. They would be the champions. It didn't matter what it took: they'd win it. There was no other race or sport like in the world. Two teams. Six racers. Three laps. One Track. It was the speed. The tension as you crossed the finish and begun the second lap. The unrealism as you saw your opponent break out, ready to knock you silly and all you could do was fight back or get the shit kicked out of you. These were the thoughts going throught Ana's head while she paid no attention to Sir Hamgra's preching.

"Cunningham! Ana! Jan! Dew!" Sir Hamgra yelled suddenly, penetrating into his reverie.

To his right was Ana, she was sitting the with a blank look on her face, know

To her right was Jan, wearing a wince as he saluted smartly, yelling out "Sir!" even louder than usual. Apparently Cunningham hadn't been the only one caught in a brief moment of mental-absence. Jan was probably trying to make up for it by being extra Cadet-like. It was just like him: Thinking people actually cared that much if you had personality flaws and weren't perfect.

To his left, Dew had a look on his face that said he'd been in la-la-land just a second ago and didn't really know where the hell he was any more. But then again that was Dew for you. He got bored, he amused himself: any way he could. Spacing out was really the only thing to do when a crazy old guy was preaching to you.

"Hey, Ana did I ever meet your foster parents?" Cunningham asked suddenly. His brain hadn't really caught up yet, either.

"What?" Ana began, but Sir Hamgra cleared his throat very loudly while simultaneously casting a slight glare to Cunningham for interrupting. Apparently he was being chastised for defiance. It was like high school all over again. And he hadn't really liked it the first go around.

"Sorry," he said lamely, then as an after thought added "Sir."

Sir Hamgra sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose for a moment in thought then said in a tired voice, "I don't know why I'm lecturing to you boys. You always pull through in the end. And you even manage to listen to my advice from time to time; I suppose I should be grateful. Not many coaches can say that. I'm proud of you boys. Don't worry too much, just have fun tonight."

"And if I don't see you all socializing, there will be hell to pay," he said ominously.

"Oh, and Cunningham, Ana?"

"Sir?" They answered curiously.

"I know your mouths, keep them shut." Sir Hamgra warned.

"Dismissed."

"Sir!" The four pilots yelled in unison as left Sir Hamdra's office to go to the party.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Hikari HQ

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well guys, we're here, the firth round. Tonight will start the rivaly with some of your best friends. I want you guys to go out there and do your best. Don't worry if you don't make a great speach, just have fun with it. So get going, and Lan, can you stay behind for a minuet." Dr.Hikari finshed as Raika, Makoto, and Blazer all walked outside and into the limo Blazer had aranged for them to get them to the 'Gala'.

"What's up dad." Lan asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Well...it's about your sister, Ana. Have you noticed that she's been trying to distance herself from the family. Just a little bit everytime." Dr.Hikari asked his son.

"Nope why, something bothering you." Lan asked.

"Hmm never mind then Lan, I'll just have a chat with Ana at the 'Gala' tonight." Dr.Hikari said, and with that Lan took his leave to the 'Gala' in his black tuxcito.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The IGPX Gala, Two Hours till Live TV showing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana, Jan, Dew and Cunningham had all arrived at the same time as Team Satomi and Team Hikari. Cunningham looked at Takashi, while Takashi was compleaty oblivious to the fact Alex Cunningham was stareing at him. All the pilots hated the fact that they had to show up two hours ahead of time to the 'Gala' before everyone else showed up because the stupid little meeting planers needed time to place all the pilots.

Ana let out a large sigh,"This is why I always hated this party. We show up two hours early and then we get asked personal questions by Bright and then we're left on rumor control for weeks."

"Your kidding right." Lan said nevously as Ana nodded.

Megaman just sighed,"I told him this before we left and does he listen."

Lakura teleported over to Lan's PET, and started to pat Megaman on the sholder,"You try so hard, and never thanked."

"Thanks Lakura, at least someone can reconize helpfulness around here." Megaman replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty Minuets Later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People were busily setting up large pictures of the mechs on the stage. As predicted the ten meeting planers were busy pushing all the pilots here and there. Roughly ten minuets after that Team Blaze, Team Skylark, and Team Satomi had all showed up late. After the meeting planers had rounded up all the girls, they had sent them off to make-up, even thought they all had applied their make-up ahead of time. They all retured five minuets before they went live. All the girls fell into place with their respective teams.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the Team Velshtein Mech Pictures

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex, Jan and Dew all let out a little chuckle as they saw Ana approch them, who basically had the make-up and the clothes to look like a Geisha. She had the kimono, the pale white face, the red lipstick, the hint of pink on her cheeks, which really did make her look like a geisha.

"You going for the Geisha look this year, Princess." Dew said sarcastically as Ana went digging through her purse to find her small compact, with make-up remover inside.

"Everytime, this frigging 'Gala' comes around they always do this to my face." Ana mumbled, while Jan and Dew continued to laugh.

"Yet, every year you come prepaired with make-up remover, so what's the big deal. I'd hurry up if I were you as well." Alex said as he spotted Team Hikari all laughing like hell.

"HEY LAN! I STILL HAVE MAKE-UP TO MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A GOD FORSAKEN CLOWN ON WORLDWIDE TELEVISION!" Ana shouted as Lan cringed in fear, knowing she probably did have the stuff.

"We're going live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The director yelled as Benjamen Bright, Ribbita and Mr.Higsby all came out on stage.

"Hello and welcome to the opening of the fifth round of the N2 World Prix." Ribbita announced.

"Your going to be in for a real treat these next few weeks." Mr.Higsby said.

"For the first few rounds we've been focusing on the navis, but what would happen if they had a good navi but a not so great operator. So now it's time to test the operators and see if they can make it in the IG-1. Strangely enough three compleat IG-1 teams all entered and have survied to see us today. So let's introduce you to our teams. First up is Team Hikari, a new comer team from Japan, with barely any IGPX experiece or knoledge. Could they be this round's black horse or will they compleatly and uterly fail. There pilots are Lan Hikari, with his co-pilot Megaman at forward. With midfielder Blazer Blaze, defender Raika and co-pilot Searchman, and back up pilot Araya. Let's get a word from their forward Lan Hikari, Lan, do you have any messages for the other teams before we move on." Bright said colorfully.

"Yeah, just one." Lan said.

"And what would that be." Bright asked as the music continued to play behind them.

"Ana, prepare to get your ass kicked out there." Lan shouted into the microphone, as the spotlight moved over from Team Hikari over to Team Skylark. With Ribbita standing nearby.

"Next up is Team Skylark, this all girls team from france placed in third in their last season, and I bet there iching for a win. Let's have a word with Skylark's Team Caption, Fantine Valjean. Fantine is it true you and Takashi broke up last season after your last race with Team Satomi." Ribbita asked.

"Sadly, it is Miss Ribbita. It was something that had to be done." Fantine said as then the spotlight moved over to Team Blaze with Higsby.

"Here we have Team Blaze, an all male team from America. With Chaud Blaze at forward, Light Yagami at defender, and Meijin Famous at midfielder. Light Yagami is no newcommer to the IGPX, he's the EX Team Kagerou midfielder. After the mysterios break up of the team nothing has been heard of from him since. Light, do you have any comment on this." Higsby asked.

"My answers will remain the same, no comment." Light said as the cameras from the media all flashed to get pictures. Then the spotlight moved over to Team Sakurai.

"Our next team is Team Sakurai, another all girls team from Japan, with Maylu Sakurai and co-pilot Roll at forward, Princess Pride at midfielder, and Jasmine as defender." Ribbita said as the spot light once again moved over to Team Satomi.

"Well last years second place team, Team Satomi is back and are going to try and reclaim their thrown from Velshtein. As always we have Takashi Jin, Amy Stapleton and co-pilot Luca, Liz Riccaro, and River Markqe. So tell us Takashi, what went wrong last season, and is it true you are now starting to see Amy Stapleton after your break up last week with Fantine." Higsby asked.

"Nothing went wrong, it was simply a close race, we tried our best that day and now we're going train even more to beat them. It is true I am seeing Amy, but I'd not like to go into details." Takashi said as the spotlights moved over to Team Velshtein.

"Finally, let's give a warm round of applouse for last seasons champions, TEAM VELSHTEIN!" Bright said energentically as tons of clapping and screeming happpend,"This year, they have a new team member, Team Kagerou's ex forward, Ana Hikari. Word on the street is that Cunningham has been reported to be dating, miss Hikari, here, well Cunningham would you like to confirm this."

"Yes, I know I have been seen with her on more then one occasion, it has never been a date. We've actaually been childhood friends, nothing more." Alex replied calmly as Ana's face turned red with embrassiment.

"Well then, Miss Hikari, do you have any closing comments." Bright asked.

"I have one for Light, Lan, and Chaud. Remeber what I said at breakfast, oh and..." Ana continued," STICK IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE LAN!"

"Oww, I see we have a few rivalys before the races even start, so let's get this party started, and let's have a great time to night!" Bright shouted as the lights on the stage dimmed and the cameras went off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IGPX Gala, Ten PM

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I heard your upgrading the mechs again." Dew asked Takashi.

"Yeah, Mark was going on about something, not exactly sure what, but I heard it's going to be good." Takashi replied.

"So you going to go a bit easier on us this year." Jan joked as Takashi let out a small laugh.

"Nope, cause I know you guys, you'll never go easy on us." Takashi said as he continued to laugh,"Err... so what's the deal with Ana and Cunningham?"

Dew srugged,"Oh, you know b The Works /b ."

"As in...what." Takashi said with some antispation.

Jan sighed,"Same as always."

Somewhere across from Jan, Dew, and Takashi was Dr.Hikari, pulling Ana aside from her talk with Amy, Maylu, Chaud, Light, Lan, and Cunningham for a small privet chat.

"Ana, I think we need to have a talk in privet." Dr.Hikari asked as Ana simply nodded and followed Dr.Hikari to a quite area. Alex on the other hand was getting suspicios, it was getting to be more and more natural just having her around. He always protected her, he thought it was just a habit, but he's starting to think something more of it.

So Alex carefully watched where he was going,"Guys, I think something is going to go down, and I'm not liking it."

Lan gave him one of the what-the-hell-do-you-mean kind of looks,"Eh, whatever."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Ana and Dr.Hikari

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it Dad, I want to get back to my friends." Ana said lamely.

"Well I've been noticing for a while, how you've been distancing yourself from the family." Dr.Hikari said with a hint of enthusiasum.

"What on earth would give you that idea." Ana said with a lot of sarcasum,"If you really want to know why, I'll give it to you straight forward. I've been told when I was born, when mom got pregnant with Lan and Hub around six months after I came into this world, you abandoned me. Thank god, the Koshaki family adopted me. When Light came into my life, I was about to kill myself from the bordem, the foster parents were always away on bussness trips, and just left me at home with a huge house and a lot of money. Then again, if they hadn't died, I would be having to marry Chaud and have no way to get out of it. Now I've finally found my center with Alex at my side, and you just want to come here and invade my life, when you only want me around when a new world crysies is on your hands. No thanks, I'll be doing what I like with whoever I like. So try as hard as you like, but you'll find nothing to throw back at me, the only people who I consider family now is Light, Lan, Mom, Alex, Jan, Dew, Maylu, and Tori. They're the only people who care."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cunningham and friends

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At this point in time, Jan, Dew and Takashi had all came over to the table the Cunningham and everyone else and was now just sitting there commenting on the rage Ana was letting out.

"So who do you think won that argument." Takashi asked.

"Ana did hands down." Light commented.

"I guess our little princess has some damn right family issues. She's not as purfect as she seems." Dew also commented.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana and Dr.Hikari

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh and one more thing, you have never been throught the things me, Lan, Light and Alex have been through, we've all be through hell and you know it." Ana said darkly as she looked back at her father with tears rolling down her cheek.

Now Dr.Hikari was asking to have his ass kicked, Alex stood up from the table anda started to chase Ana. But he stopped infront of Dr.Hikari and told him,"Some father you are, she has every right to be the cyncle baster to you. I've heard how you treated her."

Cunningham then continued on his way torsed Ana, with Lan, Maylu, Light, Jan, and Dew all closely following behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere near a balcony

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cunningham was about to reach the balcony where Ana was, then shouted,"ANA... hufff... WAIT UP!"

Ana turned around to see Cunningham come running torsed her,"Whats, up guys."

A tear still rolled down her face as Maylu looked at her with concern,"We just want to see if your alright."

Ana sniffed in the snot that was about to come out of her nose and wiped the tears off with the sleeve of her kimono,"See I'm fine, but I've already sent Lakura out to tell the Cheif that the Kira case will be my final case."

"Why... why are you quiting." Lan said in shock.

"I'm going to be needing to sort out my prioites in life, being a net savior was no more then a hobby I did to pass the time."

Alex could not hold his sigh any longer, he grabbed Jan and Dew and took them off to the side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the Velshtein Boys

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's up Cunningham." Dew said in his normal loud and obnocuios tone.

Cunningham was scilent for a second then spoke up,"Dew, tell me does it mean something if at the pit of your stomach something bothers you and just won't go away."

"Is this about Ana... cause if it is..." said Dew.

"Well it happends when ever I see her." Cunningham said in a soft tone.

"Do you always have the urge to protect her... like she's something valuble to you." Jan asked.

Alex rased an eyebrow,"Well I've guarded her for years, there was some nerve that everytime I see her just never wants to see her sad."

Dew and Jan both nodded togeather and said,"Your in love."

"WHAT..." Alex said in a panic.

"You got every symtom to when a guy is in love and you want to know what...I bet she feels the same about you." Dew said as pointed his finger at Cunningham.

"How do I know if she does then..." Alex said in a quite, soft like tone of voice.

"Ask her to dance, odds are with that big of mouth she'll spill her emotions, not even she can mask them that well." said Dew as he then pushed Cunningham back toards Ana.

"Nice going Dr.Dew, where'd yah get your digree in phycharty." Jan commented.

Dew fround,"I liked you better as that GI-Joe wannabe."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Ana and Friends at the punch bowl

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Errr umm... Ana want to dance with me." Cunningham asked.

"Yeah, sure let me just finsh my punch." Ana said cheerfully as she took the last sip from her cup and quickly tosed it in the nearest trash can.

Alex started to think,"I think someone must of spiked that punch with alcohol or upped the amount of suger in it, cause she seems a bit a bit hyper, high, and/or tippys, eh whatever.'

"Looks like it a slow dance." Alex said.

"Oh yeah, I love slow dances." Ana said with a huge energenic grin as they entered the dance floor.

'Yeah, definitally alchole.' Cunningham thought.

Many eyes went on the couple as Cunningham started to put his arms around her waist. Ana gentally put her head down on Cunningham's sholder.

"Thanks...for a...great night..." Ana mumbled as her high quickly vanished and she fell asleep. Lan was able to steal Maylu away from Chaud and they slowly made there way over to Cunningham and the sleeping Ana.

"Yo Cunningham, did she fall asleep on you." Lan asked.

"I think so, how far is her house. You know." Cunningham asked.

"Umm around fifty miles, don't tell me your planing on walking her to her house. Since everyone just walked down that 'No Man's Land' to get here." Lan said as he watched Maylu poke Ana everywhere.

"Yep, she's out cold." Maylu said.

Just then an idea popped into his head,"Got an idea, oh and good luck tommarrow, your going to need it since your racing against us."

Cunningham slowly made his way out of the ball room and into the area where every team watched the other races, it was empty of course, Alex knew it would be the easiest way to get her a place to sleep, he was going to let her sleep at his appartment, which was connected to the Team Velshtein HQ, which was connected to the 'No Man's Land' area.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cunningham's Appartment

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sleep tight, Princess." Cunningham wispered into her ear as he exited his bedroom

Only to here Ana mumble,"Alex... Don't go...warm."

'Could it be she's still partchally awake...no can't be, she...nah, what the hell.' Cunningham thought in his head as he re-entered the room and went next to Ana in the bed,

Ana put her arm across his chest and mumbled,"Thank You."

Alex sighed and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lakura: Next Time on Megaman NT Warrior: Reloaded.

Roll: Ana and Cunningham have finally slept togeather, so strange.

Medi: And why are Jan and Dew makeing out in the hallway.

Lakura: Nasty, guys with guys, bleh. Anyways the race is about to start between Teams Velshtein and Hikari, who will win.

Roll: And who will lose.

All: Next Time, Time To Shine: Velshtein VS. Hikari

Lakura: Be there or be dead.

Roll: I thought it was square.

Lakura: Dead sounds better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
